The Vixen's Incidents of Debauchery
by ShadowWolf0101
Summary: An insane & tenderhearted woman, Willow, goes on an adventure to find the love of her life, Ace. Coupled with her prized devil fruit power Seduce-Seduce fruit, she's going where no OC has gone before, into the beds of every hot man (woman) she finds. Her journey is riddled with detours and dark themes, so beware! Lots of Lemons! BDSM FxF MxF. Extreme Maturity!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, it's been a long time coming, but I think I'm ready to start posting this one. I do have a few more chapters written for this, but I do have school and a life, so there may come a time when I can't be up to date.

 _ **I'm only going to say these once:**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, I'm not as masterful as Oda-sama

 **Warning:** Willow is basically a serial rapist and there will be many lemons and other fucked up shit. This is _**extremely mature**_ , if you can't handle it, then kindly see yourself away. Don't complain to me when I've already warned you, alright? I try not to be too graphic with these things, but sometimes I get carried away.

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Prologue

"I will put my hand on this Bible right now, and I will swear to you that I am as innocent and as perfect as those men see me! Not! I fool everyone with that bit." I grin at myself in the mirror. Talking to one's self does not necessarily mean I am crazy or insane, but in this case, yes, yes I am!

I cock my head and quirk my brows while contorting my face into many faces, almost as if this mirror is a child that I must make laugh. The mirror won't laugh though, no matter how hard I try to make it laugh. _Oh well. Bored now._

I turn away from the mirror and my reflection, I'm back to putting on my nicely styled high heel boots. They grip my well formed legs and make them the sexiest around. I smile down at myself before just throwing on some makeup and a dress to highlight my curves. Most men I've come across like some curves, lucky me, I have a nice package of breasts that are not too big and not too small. My hips are somewhat curve-ish but I was always a skinny person. My hair falls red around me and freckles are splatted across my entire face and some parts of my body. I am art, a masterpiece with freckles for paint.

I fix my curls so my hair is down, but bouncy and place my a rose in my hair. This is a special occasion. I get to cross another man off my list. What is this list I speak of, you may ask. I giggle to myself, _Look at me talking to the voices in my head again haha._ This list is the list I've had ever since I was but a pre-teen, mind you, voices, I was a pre-teen not too long ago. I am eighteen and of average height, I guess. Who decides these averages?!

Oh well, continuing on, I know that I could look Luffy-kun in the eye when I last spoke to him. He's probably the youngest I've ever had. I really just needed someone to practice on. I smile brightly at the memory; he was a very nice conquest. I'd love to have another go with him someday, maybe when he goes on his journey. I finish fixing my hair and my dress and my makeup. I wear a black dress that fits me perfectly, for a perfect evening. My boots match in the color department. My hair flames a brilliant red with a nice red rose to compliment it. You'd be surprised how many guys I get to sleep with, haha, _as if they have a choice_. I make my way outside the inn and head down to the bar. I feel giddy, I always feel giddy, but this giddy is because I finally get to check **_the_** Portgas D. Ace off my list. He's the only man that has really alluded me for so long, despite my searching for only him, although I did have to put it off for a while.

I remember when I was seventeen and I saw his wanted poster. Oh, the sparks did fly and I felt my lower half heat up as well as moisten. Such a shame that I did not orgasm at the mere sight of him, but I can work myself up to as long as his image is blatant in my mind. The picture can never be compared to the real thing, however. It was a magical moment and I added him to my list of people I want to... you know, do the dirty with. My brows raise up and down a bit as I'm being suggestive.

 _Ah, damn it, Willow! Stop addressing the voices in such a manner!_ I smile and laugh to myself, the one thing I've always been complimented on is my laugh. I used to be the real shy girl in my teenage days but then I had the most magical experience and I blossomed into this beautiful rose. The men just don't stop coming after me. That's why! Wait for it! ... I got knives! Sharp and pointy ones, that when applied pressure, they make people bleed and, if they go deep enough, die. I've never killed anyone though. I guess it's just not in me, but I've made people beg and cry for mercy. See, it's really cool what I do!

I pretend I'm all big and mighty and threaten to slice their throats next, but then, I show mercy, they never see it coming! Like a demon being summoned back to hell, I disappear!

When out in public I tend to wear a nice jacket with a hood. The Marines have my Wanted Poster as such. I'm in my black jacket with the hood up therefore leaving my face shrouded in darkness, the only really noticeable feature are my red curls spilling out. I had my knives drawn and blood dripping down them and everything. Ah, blood! So Red! Red is the color of love, you know! I love Red, haha.

I shake my head and grow serious for a moment. I walk around downtown and search for that man. I better find him fast because just the thought of the sex we're going to have sends shivers down my spine and threatens to make my knees buckle, but I feel very hot. I smile as I spot him. I walk over to him as he speaks with his group. He notices me and he raises a brow with a small smile. I cock my head at him, "Are you 'Fire Fist' Ace?"

Ace nods while scrutinizing me, wondering about the hood and the red curls probably, I smile warmly though he can't see it, "That's cool. Very good news. May I ask what brings you to this part of the island?"

Ace responds, "Just passing through."

I shake my head while rubbing my chin in thought, "Yet, I feel as if I've seen you around here before." I wink at him. Now he's mine.

As if in a daze he begins following me and I turn to him after walking a few steps, _so far, so good._ There has only been one man capable of evading my powers, the scumbag! How dare he!?

I let go of the thought before waiting for Ace to catch up. I grab his hand and link my arm in his while smiling maniacally. _I wonder how this one will be in bed._

Ace looks beyond, as his mind has gone foggy, he will be released, somewhat, after I have him in bed. Then we can begin, together.

I giggle as I pull him up to my room, nay, _**our**_ room. Every step is one step closer to my destiny. I get him inside and shut the door behind me, watching him stand as a statue in between me and the bed. I circle him and admire his smoking body, not that he's on fire, but you get the gist. My smile grows as I reach out to run my hands over him, his heat and his strength. For now, they're all mine. I laugh slightly and hold him, breathing in his scent of smoke and autumn. From behind him I move my hand over his heart, he's real. He's here, the man I've always yearned for and I'm lucky enough to get a night with this fellow.

I might as well begin. I step back and grab his hand, tracing the lines and pulling it to my cheek as if he's caressing it sincerely. My eyes watch his and I press my lips to his palm. A certain light grows behind his eyes and his other hand finds the small of my back and presses me against him. I pull back my hood as he bend slightly; I smile beneath our kiss. The first is the most special. It's like magic! He seems to come to life as I unleash his deepest desires. I back up with him following and we topple on the bed. He's over me with his hands exploring. The need for my love is addicting. I let out a sound of approval and he gropes my breast, I'm unused to the gentleness of his touches. It's a nice change, obviously not the fiery sex that'd I'd been expecting, but it's heating up like a comforting hearth after a cold day.

The sound of our kisses is tantalizing in itself, but there must be more. I smile seductively when he pulls back for a breather and his eyes, full of fire and hunger, appreciate every fiber of my body. I giggle, _This is being wanted, in it's purest form!_ This hunger for him, what I've wanted for so long! He's here and I need-! My hands find their way to his belt and begin undoing them. I can feel the hardness growing while my hands are there. This does wonders for the ego and my lust. I could moan from just the sight and the assurance that I know where it's going to be soon.

He freezes as I stop undoing and rub the bulge through his shorts, teasing him a little. His breath comes out in gasps, and he groans as I work with it. I smile at his expression and want to give him more pleasure, enough foreplay. I whisper in his ear, breathy and seductive, "Take them off." He complies simply and removes the total so I can take a moment to admire his abs and then move on to the length of his manhood. I hold out my hand and he takes it before coming back into bed with me. I angle him on his side. I kiss him while stroking the shaft then drawing circles on the head. I continue my process of gently urging it harder while he gasps ever so slightly in our make out, I bite his lip as he grits, sucking on it, his fire hungers for more than just hand action. I have the control here. I feel his tongue with my own and continue sucking him in. He's inside me already, but it's not enough.

After, my attention moves to his other head before I slide down his body and trace my tongue around it and I feel him shiver as he curls up a bit. A certain pleasure highlights my features as I take the whole of it in my mouth. He grips the sheets as I work my magic. He releases a moan and I work my tongue faster and he jerks, rolling his hips so it goes deeper. My gaze locks onto his face and expression, he's all mine now. That look of ecstasy is because of me and my pride swells. Then he arches as he reaches climax. I release him as he cums inside my mouth. I don't mind it and swallow promptly. I've done this far too many times to be uncomfortable with it. I smile down at him, licking my lips from his taste, and he comes down from the high I granted him. My eyes are hungry as he gasps slightly, he's so sweaty and gorgeous. My fingers trace his defined muscles and he shivers. I find his member still bulging and I can almost feel the heat from here, as if he's going to lose control of his fire altogether. I wouldn't mind going out that way, pleasing him so much that he loses all control of his own devil fruit ability. I'm going to hell anyways and I wouldn't mind Ace sending me there first.

Any who, I smirk as I lay beside him and turn his face to mine while his vacant eyes look out. He's breathing deep with glorious sweat. My hand strokes his hair as I order, "My turn." That's what it has to be for this to wrap up, I've been patient, and I finally can fulfill my longest desire. It's only fair since I gave him his moment, right?

His demeanor changes as he pulls my body against his while stealing a passionate kiss. His hands are under my dress and lifting it up. He stops for a moment at the lining of my panties, rubs my clit through them and I gasp into his mouth. I almost feel a smile tug at his lips, but label it as unlikely, unlikely he would get off from this when he's under my control. I can understand fulfilling his desires, but its a whole other story when getting turned on at meeting another's. His hands continue up my body sending simultaneous shivers and sparks where his fingers graze me. So much fire, yet so cold. He lifts it above and off me, finally, as we break and I feel his hands unstrapping my bra from the back. That gets flung out of the way as he gropes my boobs and really feels them in their soft mushiness. He plants a kiss on one before taking my perky nipple in his mouth. My hands have found his hair as I take in air before moaning as his hand travels to my wet pussy and he continues to rub my clit before a finger finds its way in. I clutch his curly hair and moan louder as stars dance across my vision. _How nice this is?_ His mouth is so warm and when he leaves, the air chills me. The contrasting temperatures play a major roll in pleasure, using and bending them to your will. It's truly the finest art.

He seems to go into a frenzy after that last moan as he removes my panties and positions himself; his dick seems to have grown and I tremble slightly with the anticipation. He's finally going to enter me. _Talk about ready for takeoff._ His boner finds its way in and there's a tense moment before we relax as our bodies grow accustomed to each other. His torso over mine as he gives one roll of his hips and I grip the sheets around me, then hold him to me, my fine boobs pressing against his bare chest. I kiss his neck goading him on, sucking and licking, exploring. Another roll and I have my breath stolen, and another as he completely rocks my world. He groans into me, and we both find that place of maximum pleasure, the kind which only this sacred art can grant entry. He falls atop me with heavy breaths. I smile happily to myself, _How nice._

He seems to find my breasts the best place for a nap and falls into a deep sleep, his purpose has been achieved. I stare at his features for a while then down his fit body, those muscles, his godly cock. A sort of tenderness surrounds my heart and I appreciate this moment. I stroke his hair and admire his freckles, the light smile. I roll him off me before arising to dress, staring at my prey but a moment. I made him mine, I made them all mine for a night. Now, I set him free and I'll move on to my next target. I lean over him after finishing making myself appropriate, I whisper in his ear, "Thanks for the night, love." I press my lips softly against his cheek, his breath hitches and the process is complete.

I walk out of the room, leaving him to the confusion in the morning. I wish I could have had more fun, but woe is me, my power to seduce into having sex only works for one night. Nobody ever searches for the mystery petite woman -well, petite depending on how tall they are- who spoke to them, I guess, seconds before they woke up naked in a bed with no memory. The idea that I, me, this person right here, reduced them to nothing and took control over them is the most empowering notion there is. I rule!

I laugh as I stalk with my black hood up, my nicely styled jacket and silky dress. My nerves are on end from all this happiness. I think I might just go rob a bar, or the Marines, just for kicks. That Ace, man, he was a looker! I find my way to another inn to spend the night and drop off my things. I pick up my tattered notebook before taking a seat on my bed. I smile as I pull on my glasses and turn to Ace's name in it. I cross it off with a red pen.

Some of my hair falls into my face that I have to place behind my ear. I left my rose with Ace as is my signature that only he will ever receive. A sigh escapes my lips as I feel the texture of the paper, it's been years since it all started. A maniac laugh erupts from my throat, what a great day that was! I showed them! These thoughts of mine take a darker turn as I remember the true beginning and where it has lead me. I frown but shake my head to disperse the evil thoughts. Focus on the bright side!

I stand and put the book away, I'm out of big names. Ace was the last... well, actually Ace has always been my goal. He was definitely the first, and because we're of similar ages there's that chance of a perfect match where we could get married and have cute freckled babies together! But, alas, neither of us can be tied down. I think? There was that one time... Actually, you know what, never mind. That's a story for another time, precious voices in my head.

I close the door behind me and head out to sit at the bar, my hood still up. None can see these beautiful features of mine, unless I permit them. I changed into some black jeans and a black tank top. Black and red are my favorite colors. The bartender passes me some whiskey, I could drink the whole bar if I wanted, but I've decided to spare them the trouble. I'm not in the mood. I drink for hours and hours all by my lonesome. Who needs anyone these days? I can do all this shit by myself! With no one! Every body's beneath me! Yeah, ya'll fucking heard me! I don't need any of you! I'm just going to sit right here, and do things my own way! I'm too cool and hot and sexy! I'm sexy, damn it!

I blink at the drink before shaking my head and setting it down. I hop off the bar stool and begin to stumble out, I don't need people to support me. I got this. Through my haze I hear a certain man yelling at me. I press my finger to my lips and go, "Sshhh."

He's in front of me holding his open palm out. The universal sign of, "Give me my fucking money, bitch."

I smile and cackle before pushing past, on my way out I flip him off, and slur, "Fuck you man, you're lucky I didn't fucking kill you." I'm going to live my life how I want to live my life. I find myself standing at the town's posting of wanted posters, mine isn't present. No body wants me. I turn away and crash into my bed with a sigh. Fuck this shitty world.

* * *

I wake up with a scowl and blink away the grogginess from the night before. It's coming back to me, oh yeah. I push myself up to sit on my bum. Smacking my lips a bit, I squint before I remember that bod, oh lordy, what a score. I pat myself on the back and give a round of applause all by my lonesome. I'm too good. I laugh and get ready to leave the island, the end of my days as a Jezebel. Ace was one of my last names, but he was the first on the list. I keep my jeans on with a shrug and find a showy tee with my jacket over it. The pack goes on and all my stuff is put away, giving the room a once over, I leave placing my hood over my head.

I walk onto the bustling town and fade into the shadows, it's only when I yawn that somebody grabs my arm to hold me back. I turn back at the person and frown at that god-like freckled face. "Well, hello," I purr.

Ace growls, "Have we met?"

I tear his hand off me, "Haven't we!? It's like you don't even care!" I stalk away after throwing my hands up in the air.

Ace raises a brow at my retreating form, "What are you talking about?"

I smack my forehead, ah fuck, he can't remember, that's right! I turn back to him with an innocent smile he can only imagine, "Oh, silly me, I think I mistook you for someone else. Whelp, good luck with your travels love!" As if a big guy with a lot of muscle pointed and ordered menacingly, I scrammed.

It was an interesting sensation when Ace called after me, "Wait!"

A part of me sought to make him a friend, but my vow still burns into my heart and the arrangement is not yet taken care of. I will never be hurt again, I shall do the hurting and never show mercy. It's every man or woman for them self, doll face. Learn it, live it, love it.

The heart aches for that which it can't have, my darling Ace, please fight for me.

He doesn't. I can feel the heat of his stare into my back before he turns away, and I'm left out in the cold once more. I laugh boisterously, people turn to me, but I pay them no mind. I even throw in a little skip, _This day is going to be epic!_ I find my tiny boat and hop aboard, unpacking my things and shoving them away, I stop a moment to smile at my loving parents. I rub the picture before letting myself fall in bed with an arm over my eyes. I'm tired for some reason.

I wake up to the violent rocking of my ship, "The fuck is going on out there!"

I stand and burst from my quarters before pouting at the town burning to the ground; I blink rapidly at the scene for a moment, "So hell got tired of waiting for me, eh?" I laugh and slap my knee, "I'm too irresistible!" I hop off my ship and run up to town with all the speed off a cheetah. Weaving through the streets of the town with the origin of the fire in mind, I hop onto a roof and find my dear Ace in a fight with some younger pirates. I lay across the roof propped up on my elbows, watching him fight with sparkling eyes. "Ah, this is nice." I lick my lips at his masculinity, that body, oh, what a wonderful world. I roll over as a knife is thrown at me, "Oi!" I jump up, steaming with indignation, "You don't go throwing knives at bystanders you fuckers!" I jump down, midair I reach into my sleeves and throw my own knives, they cut... duh... They're sharp and pointy, my pointy things! You can't have em!

Joining the fray, I stand back to back with the love of my life. He smirks at my company, "Sorry you were disturbed."

"Eh, I probably deserve it anyways." The men who received the cuts from my blades fall as I stand with both my hands holding two new blades from other places in my special jacket. Where, the perverts might ask; wouldn't they like to know; wink. I laugh before slicing more people, they stare at the minor cuts for a moment before they fall, poison! Those idiots never see it coming! I maneuver away from Ace's firepower while growling, "Hey! I'm on your fucking side, you moron!" A dagger digs into my heart, I hope I don't offend him!

Ace smiles, "Warui." That smile! The heavens have surely parted for me! I let myself fall backward, clutching my heart dramatically, and Ace frowns and takes out the two behind me. I land on the ground staring at the stormy clouds before twisting and kicking all the surrounding foes away. Done. I crack my neck and replace my knives, dusting myself off, Ace asks, "Didn't I speak to you before?"

I freeze, then stand up abruptly, completely rigid, "Oh yeah! You're the guy I ran aw-" I'm running away at full speed, Ace's jaw drops. "Gotta run!"

Ace runs after me, "Oi, what are you doing! Why do you keep running!?"

I do serpentine maneuvers, "Stop following me, you creep!" I love you, don't hate me for calling you a creep!

Ace reasons, "At least give me your name!"

"No way! Stranger danger!" Anything for you! My darling!

Ace loses speed while I gain. I run to my mini ship and hop on before making haste in setting sail. Ace runs up on the shore watching me go. I smile and wave, although he can't see my smile from the hood. Ace frowns before he runs out of my line of vision. I squint, "He better not be planning something funny."

I smack my head when he uses his odd contraption to speed my way. "Leave me alone!" Come hither!

Ace smiles and shakes his head, "Not until I get a name."

I pace as a sentry would, "I do not negotiate with terrorists! Now, stop terrorizing me!" Ace hops on my deck while I fume. I pull out my knives, "You wanna go? Huh!? Teme!" I jump and crisscross my legs while faking out, weaving with my knife-wielding hands up, "I'll take you on, son! Bring it! Come on! You know you want to!"

Ace cocks his head at my antics while smiling, "You're weird."

I clutch my heart and fall on my back, "Oh, you have mortally wounded me with your words! Words cut deeper than knives, you fool! What have you done?!" I stop moving and lay sprawled.

Ace laughs, the sound revives me. I arise, and sit up with my arms on my knees, "Willow," I whisper.

His laugh is cut off, "Huh?"

I speak a tiny bit louder, "My name... is Willow." He raises a brow at me, I sigh and shake my head, shrugging my shoulders, "Of course you'll never know for certain, idjit." I stand abruptly and go to my quarters shutting the door behind me while ordering, "I'll expect to see you gone by the time I get out!" I close the door and scamper to my desk only to pull out a sketchbook. I sit on my bed and begin drawing what I saw that day, Ace, mainly, and those luscious muscles of his with those hands that know just how to-

A knock at the door, I growl and cover the book, I walk over and, quick as I can manage, say, "I don't want your cookies," then shut the door. There's another knock, I begin tugging at my reddish curls. I open it and scowl at the curly haired freak... Wait, I have curly hair too... My face is not a 'Let's Party' sign, it's more of a 'Do not Disturb' sign. "Yes, how may I help you?"

Ace smiles, "So your name's Willow?"

I smile and pat his head, "There is some hope for the boy!"

Ace pouts, "I'm probably older than you."

I chuckle, "Good one!" Then I smack his arm, "We're the same age, you twit!"

Ace rubs the hand print, "How do you know?"

My hands have covered my face beneath the hood, "Ah... I-I h-have my ways..." I uncover it to Ace's face close to mine, I shriek and kick him away, right out the door with a plop into the ocean. "Oh no, no, no! What have I done! Damn my reflexes in using Haki! Son of a bit- Oh shit! Ace has a devil fruit!" I run out to peer across the calm waters, it's nighttime so I can't see. "Oh shit! I can't go in! I have a devil fruit too!"

I run around in circles, "Oh! My power! That's it!" I sit on the floor with crossed legs, clasping my hands over my heart. I whisper into my palms, "Come to me, my dearest Portgas D. Ace." A rose appears in my hands and the petals are carried away floating and I hold the stem. They travel to the spot I can only assume he went under from and begin to glow red. Pulsing with the color, they call him. I smirk as I stand, there's a connection between Ace and I now. I may not be able to make him submit to me sexually again, but I can have him anywhere I want him, make him do whatever I want him to do yet I only get to sleep with the man or woman once. I feel the struggle of my power against the sea, my power wins, it is hindered by the touch of the sea, not negated. Such as if Luffy were to fall into the sea, he could still stretch to unimaginable lengths.

Ace is drawn from the sea, enough for me to pull him to me, he's suspended by the petals' invisible force. He's unconscious, I blush as I push my hands against his bare chest, dripping wet, wet... I wag my head, no, stop it Willow! My lips meet his as I hold his nose and blow air into his lungs.

I pull away as he coughs up water, I roll him onto his side and pat his back to get it all out. He's tired, so I let him rest on the deck of my ship while I stroke black hair. Later in the night, as I watch him and pet his hair, "Sorry about kicking you into the sea and all. My bad. I can't say it won't happen again... ya know, if you decide to stick around for a bit." I look up at the stars and the moon, a clear night. After a while, my legs become unbearably sore from sitting with Ace like that all along, so I end up throwing his arm over my shoulders and half carrying, half dragging him into my room. I let him fall on my bed and tuck him in. I tidy up, then crash on the floor.

* * *

I awaken to a poking in my side. I'm buried in my arms against something hard, my hood still hides me. The fuzziness lays a cloud of confusion in my mind. _When did I get a pet?_ I blink open my eyes before groaning as I move. _Why did I sleep on the floor?_ I yelp as a forceful finger stabs my side; I roll over to face my attacker. I frown at this heavenly mirage in the morning, "Must be my lucky day."

The god pouts, "Are you being sarcastic?"

Then the images of the day before rush to me, I'm up with my hands in kung fu slicing form, "Ah, I forgot, there's an enemy on my ship."

Ace lays down on the bed while looking up at me, "When did we become enemies. I thought we fought together?"

I lower my arms, nodding, "Touche." A tick forms on my forehead, I scream at him, "Get out of my bed! That's mine!" I begin whining, "I never said you could stay in it! Get out! AAahhhhh!"

Ace is up and out shaking me by the shoulders as I scream ear splittingly. I stop and push his hands off me before diving into my covers while grumbling under my breath. I don't catch the grin Ace sends my way at my shenanigans. I yelp once more as he crashes into bed with me. His arms are around me, thereby trapping me. I writhe, before I can start my tantrum he has his free hand over my mouth. Smoke seems to blow out my ears as my temperature rises, begging the question, _Do you want to die, mortal!_ I continue writhing and screaming into his hand, while he remains still. Tiredness and aching fill my muscles, however, and I slump before long.

He asks, "Are you done?"

I frown for a minute with furrowed brows, then I shake my head, _Nope._ Regaining my inner fire, I continue struggling and growling, but he still isn't fazed in the slightest. If only my occupation called for more physical prepping, but unfortunately, I've never needed to actually overpower someone via strength. I sigh into his hand and still.

Ace releases his hold, I merely lay on my side, facing away from my captor, drooling into my sheets like I've lost my mind. _Oh wait, I already have!_ Ace lays on his back, one hand rubs his forehead as he stares at the ceiling and the other is across my bed. I'm curled slightly with my back against his side. He starts, "You know, I just woke up in your bed. I'm assuming you put me here, for good reason too. You kicked me into the ocean! A devil fruit user! That was very rude."

I shrug my shoulders while nodding solemnly, "True, that I did. Except... you're missing one little detail, bucko. You were on my ship without an invitation. Why is that? Now you have the gall to restrain me. I don't like you very much, my good sir."

Ace laughs, "I like you. You're funny." I flush and curl into myself more, he doesn't notice. "You're very entertaining. You kind of remind me of my family." I touch my cheeks but have to pull them away after they get burned, _ouch._

"I don't exist for your personal enjoyment."

"That's what you think."

I roll my eyes and boot him off the island by extending my legs against the wall and pushing across the bed. He falls with an "oof" and I cackle while sitting up. I pull my lower lid down and stick my tongue out at him, "Baka! Baka!" I hop over him as he gets up and go outside to get breakfast ready.

He follows me around, he's taller than me by some inches, lucky tall person! I'm not opposed to pushing him out of my way to take care of my little home. Ace strikes up conversation, "Do you travel with anyone?"

"Nope, just me, myself, and I. I'm great company apparently."

Ace frowns, "Have you ever traveled with anyone?"

"Nerp, I'm a loner. No crew, underlings, friends, partners, nor acquaintances... ever..."

I meet his eyes as he looks into mine, no doubt searching for deception. "Why?"

"I'm better off this way."

Ace rubs his face, "No, no, that's a horrible way of thinking."

"Says you. What do you know about me? Nothing. If you did know me, you'd leave too." I nod, matter of fact, I finish and set plates upon plates of food, don't ask me how I know about his eating habits. He continues frowning at me before I beckon him to dig in. He finishes in no time while I take time to savor my food and watch the calm scenery.

"Give me a chance to know you."

I exhale deeply while turning my gaze to the blue sky, _This is gonna hurt._ "Fine, whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you."

We get to chatting then, and he tells me about his wacky pirate family. Then he tells me about his childhood brothers, Sabo and... Holy motherfucker... Luffy! I could cry, I heat my face by rubbing. _If he finds out, I'm dead! I totally did his brother!_ My body seems to go into shut down mode. I slump with dead limbs. Ace shakes my dead weight, I'm unresponsive.

When he goes to kiss me, I punch him in the jaw, "Oi! Watch it there, buddy!"

Ace holds the spot, "I was worried."

I stick my tongue out, "Excuses."

Ace finally points out, "I've told you about me, you need to tell me about you, now. It's only fair."

I turn away, "I-...I'm not proud of who I am, or what I've done..."

Ace leans in as I hold my head, my eyes burn into him, "I'm not a good person, Ace, but there's a reason."

Ace smiles and waves his hand, "Never mind. I don't care."

My gaze softens, "Okay."

"We have a problem though."

"Oh? What is that?"

"I don't know what you look like. You've kept your hood on, all I know is you have red hair."

"And we're going to keep it that way," I cross my arms and nod, definitively.

* * *

He hangs out on my ship, I'm very content at this point, until we start nearing the location. I don't want him to hate me. I really don't, but this is my cross to bear. He goes off on the island to search for some communication device to get in touch with his pirate crew. We both head into town and I sneakily part with him, promising to meet up with him later. Would you look at that? I had my fingers crossed, whoops. Oh well.

I get back onto my ship after some quickly made "purchases." Then I make sure to leave Ace's traveling device.

I'm off, without a trace.

I get to the next island in a great haste, it's not too far from Ace's, but I don't plan on staying long anyways. Hopping off my boat, I walk into the small town and pass by the many people, irrelevant, yet I cast my eyes upon them with a sad detachment. I don't want to go, but I must.

The gulls alert my senses to the place of meeting. My body carries out actions based on an automatic reflex, not of my own accord. I'd still be with Ace if I thought he wouldn't kill him afterwards. A shiver is sent up my spine at his arrival, but I keep my eyes lowered and my body rigid in place.

He laughs, "Fufufu I guess you got my message, precious flower." His hand ghosts over my arms, I frown. "Ah, you're speechless, darling." He grabs my face located behind the curtain of darkness caused by my hood. His face in mine, "You're all mine now. I can't wait to make it official. After all, we're perfect together."

I grasp at his extremely large hand, it shifted to my throat, I manage, "Y-you'll l-leave them a-a-alone, r-right?"

His smile, if possible, grows and he laughs, "Of course! I always keep a deal. As long as you don't fight... actually I like it when you fight." He lets go and I gasp and hold my throat.

"Well if you insist." I pull out my knives and jump away while throwing them at him. He dodges easily, smirking wildly. I try all my offensive moves, going in for a kick and a punch, then trying for some more cuts. All I need is one, just one!

He sighs at my attempts, "Babe, this is getting old."

I don't give up, guess I'm just stubborn that way. Per his usual method of dealing with most stubborn people, he lands a blow to my stomach. I fall to my side trying to catch my breath and he crouches by me. Blood trickles from my mouth as I curl in on my wound. I hear him let out another laugh, "You'll make a fine addition to the family." His figure draws my scathing stare, I hate him, he ruined my life... Well, I ruined my life... But he fucking helped! The bastard!

I cough out more blood, "We'll see."

He pulls back my hood to expose my freckles and burning hair to the world. "This'll have to go and you'll have to get used to saying your name is Donquixote Willow."

I continue staring at him, he understands my unwillingness, but he doesn't care. Those shades mask the hidden truth, he has no soul and he doesn't want people to know. Behind his smile there is cruelty... and... on top of that, he's fucking blond! Blond people are always evil! Trust me on this, I know. I get up, although he grabs my arm to pull me up the rest of the way. I move to put my hood back on and he stops me. "No. Leave it, we're going."

I follow obediently with a slight limp, until I practically fall face first into the dirt. "Oi! I'm not letting you get away!"

If looks could kill, I turn to that stupid freckle face, "Get out of here!"

Ace takes a moment, after he feasts his eyes upon my features, "Willow! Are you okay? Is that blood?"

One of my hands grudgingly wipes my chin, "No... It's ketchup. I just ate. You should go."

Doflamingo smiles at Ace, "'Fire Fist' Ace, Willow I didn't know you had so many famous friends. Get lost, she was only playing you."

Ace points at Doffy, "Hey, I'm talking to Willow." I turn to him expectantly.

"I've never had people fighting over me... This is... pretty annoying." I sigh despite the throbbing in my stomach. Doflamingo is not a patient man, however, he sends bullet string laced with Haki to Ace. Ace takes a step back at the hit, I growl and beat on Doffy, "Stop! Let's just go! He's just my stalker! Come on, darling!" I cry and Doffy smiles at what I just named him. He takes my hands and laughs, then pulls me away.

Ace tries to follow, I send him one look of despair then whisper, "Sweet dreams, dearest." He falls with a thud. I turn to Doffy with a strained smile and we both run into the sunset before he takes me in his arm and uses his string to fly away.

Not my idea of a romantic run away with someone, definitely not my choice of person to run away with. I bury my face in Doffy's chest, _Don't look back. How did I get myself into this situation? After all that time of fantasizing about Ace!_

* * *

 **Author's End Note:** Okay, I had a lot of fun writing Willow this chapter, we'll see how the others turn out. It's going to go into flashback mode after this with the coming chapters leading up to Willow's predicament here and I'm not sure how long that will take just yet, probably many many chapters before I can continue from this point, hope ya'll are cool with that way. Anyways, Review, Follow, Favorite. And I hope ya'll enjoyed ;D


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Alright, this will be like the road leading up to that point. We've got a lot of ground to cover before I address what's going to happen with Ace.

Shorter chapter, sorry, at least it's something.

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _Dearest Weeping Willow,_

 _Swaying Branches in the Wind,_

 _Feeling so Hollow._

 _Will you Weep for me Willow?_

 _Please Dear,_

 _Hide your Sorrow._

 _Hide the Marks._

 _Blessed Days surely will Come._

 _No longer Weeping, Dear Willow,_

 _Now the Smiling Willow._

* * *

Chapter 1

The youngest of the siblings scampered into the family room, "Mama! Mama! Lookie here!"

The mother smiled down at her child, "Yes, my little willow tree."

Willow's smile grew, "I found a caterpillar!" She held out her prize for her mother to see. Her mother, Gwen, smiled at her daughter, "Oh! How wonderful Willow! Did your brothers help you find that?"

Willow laughed, "Yeah! They help me!" Willow eyed her new newest catch. "Is it gonna be a butterfly soon!? I want it to change into a butterfly Mama!"

Her mother smiled warmly, "Give it time, Willow. You should put it outside and let it go. Next butterfly you see could be it, all grown up!"

"Oh! Okay!" Willow burst outside. Her older brothers' smiled at her entrance. "Mama said to let it go."

"Of course you listen to her, Willow."

"We told you the exact same thing!"

"Not cool, Willow."

Willow giggled and let the caterpillar inch off her hand and into the dirt. She watched it as her dirty hands rubbed on her shorts. The child wore blue shorts and a white shirt, dirty from running about her yard while her brothers watched her. They were a simple family, a farming family that consisted of three boys and three girls, all of whom are older siblings to Willow. The oldest of the group is the sister Maia, then going down is Arlo (boy), Michio (boy), Kaede (girl), Ryuu (boy), then their precious Willow.

They lived on an island in the East Blue. They were one of the more humble families of the island with their main work as selling their crops and tending the land. On that day, Willow's older sisters were out on the town shopping meagerly while her brothers were tending the land. Their father, Eliot, happened to be out on business on another island.

Their mother is the one that passed on the trait of fire for hair, while their father was the one with jet black charcoal hair. Maia has orange-red hair and wears frilly, yet patched, dresses. Kaede was more of a tom boy and prefers to hang out with her brothers. Maia constantly had to force her to go out with her and dress her up. Their brothers were sensible and hardy. All siblings' had lighthearted attitudes, probably a result of their humble upbringings. All family members doted on their darling Willow. The child had a certain light about her that shined on everyone within the vicinity.

Willow got up from her vigil in studying the little insect. She smiled at her brothers working. Ryuu, older by ten years, called over, "Willow! Would you like to help?"

Willow jumped at the chance and ran over, passing her other brothers by, they watched out the corners of their eyes, wearing small smiles. They all worked out in the sun until their other sisters returned and they all retreated inside. Their mother served supper and they all sat to eat. She sang Willow to sleep that night.

Unfortunately, simple days never really last. Later in the night, towards early in the morning, pirates attacked. They burned some of the crops of Willow's family and she awoke. Running outside she saw her brothers taking them on. Willow cried loudly after Michio fell from a gun shot. Arlo passed a glance while fending off more of the invading pirates, set on creating havoc. Willow's sister, Maia, shot with the family's rifle. Soon enough, the pirates retreat. Maia locked and loaded and stood up. Kaede knelt by Michio's side. Arlo rushed back to his fallen brother, letting the growing crops burn. Michio was already dead. Willow was held back by her mother as she tried to run to him. Gwen shushed the girl while her own tears free fell.

Arlo went back, with Maia, into town. They made Ryuu and Kaede stay to guard their mother and younger sister. The two oldest were trained by their father, practiced in their free time. They came back with sullen expressions, Willow broke from her mother's holding and rushed to them. Arlo crouched and scooped her up in his arms, trying to smile for her, but tears pooled in his eyes. Maia brushed past heading for their mother.

"Kaa-san. We need to talk." Gwen blinked at her daughter.

"What is it, my lovely?"

Arlo walked up while Willow clung to him. "We're leaving," he interjected.

Maia explained, "The pirates we fought carried word to their Captain and he wants us to join him... Otherwise he's going to stay and continue to patronize the townspeople."

Gwen frowned, "That doesn't sound like a very good deal. You shouldn't go. I don't trust it."

The two shared looks, "We understand, but a lot of people died, kaa-san. We're going to try."

"We're lucky they didn't just kill us in the first place." Arlo patted Willow's back. Willow snuggled deeper into her brother's neck. Gwen continued frowning.

Arlo set Willow down, she goes and clings to Maia's leg. Ryuu and Arlo grasped forearms while nodding at each other. Kaede hugs her brother then her sister. She pried Willow from Maia. Willow shrieked, "No!"

The two set off holding their weapons to them. Gwen kissed each on their brows telling them, "I love you darlings. Be safe. No matter if you're pirates, I'll always love you." The two smiled and nodded. Willow watched them go with tears streaming down her face, she was going to miss them.

* * *

The town recovered and their father returned and heard the news. He was upset, but brushed his tears away and promptly said, "I'm proud of them." Willow merely looked at her parents with scorn. She'd ask about her older siblings occasionally, but her mother always told her, "They're away on an adventure. They probably won't get back for years, love."

Willow growled, "Seems pretty selfish." She was four when they left, it'd been four years. Kaede and Ryuu left as well some two years after their older siblings, they both wanted to experience the adventure. Willow's father moved them to another island afterwards. Willow was defiant to the move, her rationale was, "How will they find us after!?" They moved anyway.

Her parents were tired people after most of their children grew up and left to discover the world. They don't know where they got the adventurous streak from. Their bright Willow turned dark after she felt all her connections were severed. Her brothers and sisters betrayed her. She'd hang out in the town, sitting on a bench and watch people in their bubbles of happiness with envy.

One of these times, a young man happened to sit next to her. Her eyes find him, she turns away.

"Why do you always sit here? Staring at people," he asks her.

"I'm judging everyone. Why? Would you like to help?"

He laughs at her, "Why're you judging everyone? Seems like a waste of time when you could be out living your own life."

Willow scrunches her nose at the notion, "That's your opinion. Maybe this is my purpose in life. To judge people. Not like anyone's going to waste their time on me."

The boy frowns, "I am."

Willow looks at him with an enlightened expression, "That is true." She nods and smiles.

"Let's go." Willow frowns at his leaving, but he grabs her hand to make her follow him. Willow sighs as she's pulled through the streets. The brunette passes her one glance and smiles, he takes her to meet some of his friends. They all greet Willow, she waves awkwardly. Then they ask her to join them for games and such. Willow wants to deny, but she feels she can't pass up the opportunity. She nods with a smile and plays with her new friends.

Through the years, that brunette boy and her grow close, at least, she feels they do. When they turn fifteen, the teenagers have their first kiss with each other. In Willow's head, sparks were flying everywhere. She thought they'd be together forever and have little babies together. Unfortunately, on an afternoon when they were both passing time together, alone, Willow realized they were alone! She crawled over to Yori, they were both lying on the floor staring at his ceiling and talking. She moved atop him with a smirk; he looked at her as she lifted her face just above his, her red curls falling to frame his face. She smiles, "Yori, guess what?"

"What?"

"We're alone... at night..."

"...Yes..."

Willow laughs, "Don't you want to try things? I mean..."

Yori frowns and raises a brow at the horny girl, "Not really..."

Willow frowns, "Why not? We've been together a long time, you don't lust after me?"

Yori pushes her off, so they both sit facing each other, "Why would I want you? You're insane, I've been trying to find a way to explain to you, but you're just so dense and awfully annoying. I'm sorry but I'm not going to have sex with you, that's where I draw the line. Finally, it gives me a chance to tell you that I don't like you that much."

Willow nods, "I see... Did you ever like me?" Her curiosity masks any negative feelings.

Yori rolls his eyes at her, "Probably until you showed me your room of wanted posters. I'm sorry, I don't want to be a pirate either, or even like them. They killed my brother. After you told me about your siblings, I kind of hated you. It only grew after you told me about the pirates you would do."

Willow nods, she crosses her arms huffing, "Should've just told me this before. Not like I like you that much either. Just wanted some experience before the pros." Willow stands and as she walks out, she gives her ex the middle finger. Yori laughs as she forces her way outside of his house. She buries her hands in her pockets, it's a chilly night. After she's a mile into her long trek home, she stops. Her eyes scanning the ground for signs of foul play. Her hands are out and she looks at them, then realizes as drops of water fall on them. They close into fists and she rubs the blasted tears away. She looks up at the cloudy sky, _I wish the stars were out so I could appreciate them._

Seems her mixed feelings were manifesting into the weather. She sighs, _I thought he liked me._ Her legs begin moving, the subtle crunch of gravel fills her ears. The sounds of the night surround her. It's oddly peaceful.

The peace is broken by a bolt of lightning, then the rain begins pouring on the one without a hood. She doesn't mind it though, she presses on. Passing the ravine doesn't help the situation when her foot slides on the mud, her arms going up into the air as she takes a tumble down the hill and lands with a splat at the bottom. Rolling helped slow her momentum, but the wind was knocked out of her at the end of the roller coaster ride.

"Ow."

She picks herself up on her arms and sits back on her bum. Giving herself a once over, she deduces, "God dammit, I'm bleeding everywhere. Shit." She staggers to her feet and begins following the trail down. She knows it'll reach her family's land eventually. Where she walks begins flooding, and on the other side of her she notices a strange fruit being carried down the hill by the water, it picks up speed to fall beside her. She reaches down and picks it up. It feels ripe, it's red and the shape of an apple, but upon closer inspection, the swirls have heart shapes on them.

A laugh erupts from her, "I found a fucking devil fruit, haha. Something good did come out of this shitty situation." She reads the news a lot and tends to follow pirates around when they stop in town. She knows the stories. She hides the fruit in her drenched shirt and walks with a purpose, something hard to accomplish with all her bruising and cuts.

Her parents gasped at the sight of her upon her return. Gwen flitted about her, like a mother hen. "What happened!? I thought you were staying with Yori's family tonight."

"We broke up."

Gwen gasps, "Oh, honey!" She moves to hug her daughter.

Willow keeps her mother away, "I'm fine! Honestly, he was getting on my nerves anyways."

Gwen shakes her head, but holds her tongue. She bandages up her daughter before Willow excuses herself to her room. She sits at her small desk and pulls out the powerful fruit. Studying it for a moment, she sits back and looks at her wall of Wanted Posters, some of those pirates have devil fruit powers. She doesn't know if she wants to give up the ability to swim, then she doesn't know what power she'll get. She shrugs and takes a bite, swallowing then making a face with her tongue sticking out, "Ew." She blinks and looks at the fruit then at her body... _Nothing..._ She finishes the fruit for safety, although it tastes like a hazard.

Sleeping in during the morning, she feels her mother's presence in checking on her before she leaves. Willow stays in bed for two days before heading out on the town. She walks to her friends' usual spot to find them all looking at her with hate in their eyes. Willow blinks as she's pushed back a little from a slap.

Rubbing her cheek, Tomoe explains, "How could you do that to poor Yori-kun!? You broke his heart when you left!"

Willow squints at her, "He broke it off himself with his word choice. What'd he tell you?"

Tomoe shakes her head, "He said you'd say something like this. There's just no helping you Willow." The tall raven walks off. Willow watches her go and ganders at her other friends, they all shake their heads at her. _People are so weird._ Willow goes back to sitting on her bench and watching people, since her friends keep sending her dirty looks. When she saw Yori, he saw her and she witnessed an evil glint pass over his eye before he began tearing up and all the girls were flaunting over him.

* * *

Two years go by with Willow alone. She's designated social outcast, not by choice. She'll go up to the pirates passing through to have chats with them. They tend to be okay with her, but they always leave and never take her up on her offer to have her join their crew. She tends to wave a handkerchief at their departure then goes back to her solitary life.

Her mother and father have her run errands in town and pick up things. Seventeen by this time, she discovers a new Wanted Poster up. If she had items in her hands, they would've dropped to the floor. Her cheeks blush as she stares at the gorgeous young man. She touches the fabric of the poster, then tears it off and studies the picture in her hand. _He's beautiful._ _Portgas D. Ace, huh._ She rolls up the poster and stores it in her jacket packet. She walks through the store's doors and buys the necessary items. As she's walking out, Yori walks in with an arm around Tomoe. She laughs and Yori notices Willow, he smirks at her.

Willow sends him a wink and brushes past. She's out the door and down the path, with the groceries in her hands. Something strange occurs to her as she turns at the sound of a distant shifting gravel. To her surprise, Yori's following her. She waits for him to catch up, "Why're you following me?"

Willow taps her foot in annoyance at his non response. He stops beside her and she stares at his face, his eyes are vacant. "Yori? Oi! State your business!" Yori doesn't respond, Willow despairs, "Well I can't stay here all day." She begins walking and Yori keeps in tune with her, a tick is growing on her forehead, her mumble is but a whisper, "Fine, do as you like." She was not expecting to be tackled to the ground with Yori on top of her. "Hey, what are you doing?" She's lying on the grass with her arms at her sides. Yori's eyes cover her body and she senses a primal instinct within them. "Yori?" His hands unzip her jacket and travel beneath her shirt, inching up to her fully formed breasts. "What are y-" She gasps as he squeezes them. Her breath hitches when he smothers his lips against hers. She's struggling underneath him but her hands are wrapped in the many groceries. She's trying to talk but the sensual and new feelings prevent her.

Suddenly, he's ripped her pants down exposing her dripping pussy. She's all his now, though. Made his even further when his finger begins pumping into her. She moans beneath his lip. He butterfly kisses her down her neck and gives her a hickey while another finger adds to the fold. She's gasping for breath, "ah.. ah..." One eye opens at the sound of Yori undoing his pants as well. "S-stop. I-I h-h-haven't p-prepared m-myself..." Her words fall on deaf ears, as he picks up her legs and spreads them. He enters her and she arches, shaking. "Ahh!" He doesn't give her a second to catch her breath as he pounds into her. She screams but it's cut off with another roll. With each, it's feeling better, as she begins moaning with the waves of pleasure coursing through her. When he gets faster, only slightly, does she gasp as she experiences her first orgasm. Her body relaxes and she comes down from her high. Yori falls on her panting. She looks down at him in wonder, _What just happened?_ Her head falls back as tiredness washes over her, the emotional roller coaster took its toll on her.

She awakens to grunting, Yori picks himself off her and his eyes widen as he looks at her appearance to his own. "W-What the f-fuck happened?!"

Willow sits up, "I think you just raped me. Was not at all prepared for that." She untangles her hands for her groceries and checks them over.

Yori has his face in his hands, "I-I don't remember..."

"Tell it to someone who cares. I don't want you back. I'm just going to forget this ever happened." Willow has a slight blush as she's saying that, she fixes herself up and puts her clothes back on. Yori stares at her.

"All I remember is seeing you then you... winked at me? Wait..." Yori points at her neck, her hand flies there as she remembers the hickey, "Did I do that?"

"Quit playing the innocent card. Yes! You fucking did!" Willow huffs as she picks herself up and gathers her things, "Quit trying to deny it, you creep."

Yori frowns while tilting his head, "No, no one in their right minds would want to fuck you. Have you seen yourself lately? Fugly if you ask me. I bet you drugged me and now you're trying to make me the bad guy."

Willow stops as her eyes fall to the ground, she whispers, "Told those lies so often that you've fooled yourself into believing them? Good luck with your life, I hope you don't drown in a pit of your own blood and feces." She walks away but doesn't have the extra hand to wipe away her tears. _I don't want to be on this island anymore... What if he was right? What if- Wait... Could that be my devil fruit power?_ She stops outside her gate to erase the evidence of sadness. _I still haven't figured out which one it is... That'd be so cool!_ She pulls out the Wanted Poster of Ace, _I want him then._

She runs inside and drops the groceries on the table before bolting upstairs, Eliot and Gwen call after her, but she mutters a quick, "Hi, got stuff to do." She looks up at her wall with a smile, all the beautiful pirates of the world, and none compare to the god of sexiness that is Ace. She smiles wider and goes to her desk to pull out a pocket notebook. She writes in black pen, To Do, then flips to the middle and writes, Have Done.

She laughs maniacally as she begins writing names. She smiles as she lays on her bed, _How am I going to do this? Oh!_ She stands with fire burning in her eyes, engulfing her. _I will go where no other girl or woman has gone before! I'm going to travel the world and seduce anyone I like! HAHA Never again, none will have a chance to find out about my insanity! I'll be like a shadow! A succubus!_ Willow rubs her hands together with a devilish smirk, her shadow, in the moment, appears to have horns and a tail.

She calms down and gets to planning. She takes on a job to earn money for year before she decides to head out. The idea of piracy doesn't really appeal to her, but she's definitely going to live outside the law. She doesn't tell her parents about her plans. Just continues being their little angel. Yori seems to be avoiding her now and her old group have already forgotten her, she thought for sure Yori would pounce on the chance to discredit her further. She guesses, _He's too much of a coward to bring up that little incident. None can disclaim that he was on top._ Willow smirks, _How do I activate my power?_ She doesn't want to try it until she finds a suitable person. Only the hotties are allowed to touch her, Yori was just a test subject.

* * *

The day of reckoning came and Willow turned eighteen. She'd followed Ace's travels by use of the News Coos. He was already part of the Whitebeard Pirates, Willow smiled and rubbed the newspaper, the medium through which she could feast her eyes on the divine Ace. Willow quits her job within the week, she never told her parents she had it, so she'd been storing all the money in a pack. Officially, she packed a bag and gave her room a once over, and she came downstairs to give the news her parents always dreaded hearing.

"Mama, Papa. I'm eighteen today."

Willow sits at their rickety table, Eliot looks up from his scarfing food down. Gwen turns to her with a kind smile, "Yes, dear, we know. What would you like me to bake for your birthday? We could go for a walk to town, maybe picnic in the forest."

Willow takes her pack from behind her and puts it on the table. Both her parents frown at it, Eliot nods before getting up and walking out the door. Gwen's eyes fall sullen, "Not you too, love."

Willow's lip pulls at the corners, halfheartedly, "I want to see the world and try new things. Kaede and Ryuu were seventeen and sixteen when they left. Arlo was eighteen and Maia was twenty. I'm old enough to go."

Gwen's hand flies to her face as her shoulders rack slightly, "I just worry so much about you all." She sobs, Willow goes to hug her mother. Gwen holds Willow's face, studying it, "Promise me you'll take care. And eat. And clean your clothes. And be kind to others. And-"

Willow's hands grab her mother's and she assures her, "Of course, Mama. I'll be fine."

Gwen smiles sadly, she hugs her youngest, "Be safe, love." Willow nods and they part. She takes up her pack and walks out the house to find her father.

He's beating the ground, she calls out, "I'm going Papa!"

Eliot freezes, he turns to her. She studies his weathered features, his wrinkles from smiling and sun damage. "Come here, angel." Willow smiles and hugs her father. He beats her back slightly but she's used to it by now. "If you see your brothers or sisters, tell them we send our love. Don't be stupid."

Willow salutes him, "Aye sir."

Eliot ruffles her hair, "You always were the little smart ass, kid."

Willow grins, "You know you love it."

Eliot nods with tears brimming in his eyes, "I do, I really do." Willow frowns slightly as he wipes the tears away, "Now git!" Willow laughs and she walks off their land sending a wave back.

 _Freedom! I'm going to rock this world!_

* * *

She finds a ride to the next island to begin her adventure. None are ever the wiser as to her disappearance. Life goes on. Willow experiences new meat along the way as she gets to the Grand Line. She wants to make it to the New World where she'll have a greater chance of seeing Ace. She doesn't want to get worn out by the time she gets there. As a rule, she limits herself to one body per island, only the hottest or most attractive guys. Famous guys, etc. Her list of Have Done is the list that grows, while her To Do is oddly conservative. As in, the ones that are the top bounties while really good looking pirates does she put there. They earn their place in her book. They're special to her, while the Have Done list is merely to explore her powers and satisfy her perpetual boredom.

* * *

The first leg of the journey, Willow gets horribly lost, she's not Nami. People are unfriendly to her when she skips up to them, smiling sweetly, "Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am?" Her mind is too scattered to think things through. Most people she walks up to growl and prowl away. Somehow, she ends up in the South Blue with no clue as to how she could have traveled so far as to get stranded in another of the four oceans.

She huffs as she walks with a new map she only just acquired after realizing she was sailing without one. She acquired a small dinghy after hitching a ride to a different island. Her thieving is top notch, it would make her mother frown.

Regarding the slip of not having a map, she highly doubted that that was the cause of her being lost. After all, she figured her and Ace's connection would allow them to meet one day, they're fated to be together, she just occasionally has to give fate a little push by holding a knife to her throat.

Either way, she figured she needs to give the connection between her and Ace a little boost. She smiled widely as she slid next to this monster of a teenager, leaning against a wall in front of him, she nods, "Sup bruh."

The guy, with no hair for his brows, raises a brow as a very curvy smile is sent his way, in return, "You new around here?"

Willow blushes, "How'd you know!?"

"You're talking to me."

Willow stops and taps her chin, "I don't follow, but hey! I figured we'd connect because of our hair color. Your hair is red, mine is r-... somewhat red." She wiggles her brows at him, "I need some help here. I'm supposed to be heading to Loguetown, trying to get to the Grand Line and all."

He laughs at her, "You? The Grand Line? Are you a pirate?"

Willow frowns, "Nope, just dating one. I'm going to meet up with him in the New World hopefully."

"Who?"

Willow's lids flutter, "Ace of course! We're going to live happily ever after!"

"Does he know this?" The smirk is wide on this young man's face.

Willow's eyes become slits, "What are you implying flame-head?"

A tick grows on the man's forehead, "What did you just call me?!" Willow scowls at him, a dark aura seems to exude from him. _Uh oh._

He seems about ready to attack, she smiles while holding up her hands, "Just an observation." He glares daggers at her.

Willow points, "I think I'm going to go now..."

"Nobody insults me and gets away with it!" He grabs her arm and she does the only thing she can think of, she winks at him, then for added power, she blows a kiss. His eyes go dull, but his grip is firm still. She tries to pull away, but he won't let go. _I mean he's definitely the proper material, with those muscles and that height... But he's also super violent it seems. I take it back!_

"Get off me already!" She tries to pull his hand off, but he starts dragging her off to heaven knows where. _What is happening!?_

* * *

 **End A/N:** Review, Follow, Favorite. Hope ya'll enjoyed ;D


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a really long time coming. I've mainly been planning what I want to happen for this story, just really thinking it through. Of course it's not all planned out, cuz that's just how I roll haha. I'm working on the other chapters, hopefully I don't get lazy and take too long to get out, but when people follow and favorite and review, they rejuvenate me haha.

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2

Willow tugs at her arm, but this guy has the grip of a statue. "I take it back! Reverse! Oh, come on!" She resigns herself to being dragged across the dirt path, hanging limply. Passersby tend to stare and she nods at them while challenging, "What are you looking at!?"

Officially, he grabs her around the waist so she's his football for a time when they get to a rundown house. Willow's arms are crossed as she's carried in, her eyes are slits and her mouth is a thin line. He walks inside and shuts the door behind them before carrying her to a vacant room.

"I hate you." She mutters, but lets out a yelp when she's thrown into a giant bed, she regains her bearings only to be pounced on once more by the mountain of a man. "What's the big idea!? Get the fuck off me!" She squirms underneath him, but his weight keeps her down. "I'm not going to say it! Not gonna say it! You cannot do whatever the fuck you want! Now get the fuck off me! You asshole!"

She begins shrieking and moaning, "He's killing me with his weight! I'm too small and helpless! Help! Heellllppp! Oh the horror! Where's a freaking knight in shining armor when you need one!?"

Finally, the man atop shifts and gets off her. She watches him, "Did it work?" She goes to bolt out the door but he grabs her by her wrist. He's pulled out something from a drawer. _For the love of-!_ Willow laughs maniacally, "I'm going to die! HAHAHA!" He drags her back to the bed with her kicking and screaming all the way until he pushes her down on her back. He raises her up by her throat as she gasps and chokes. He holds her there for a moment until she's dazed from loss of oxygen. The red head removes his grip from her and ties her hands above her head.

When Willow comes back to full, she struggles and tugs at her hands. "Not cool, bro! Ya know, I'm not really into the kinky stuff. So why don't you just let me go, and we'll forget this ever happened... Well, you'll definitely forget this ever happened." She whimpers when he slaps her. Tears in her eyes, "Okay, okay. Fine, you win. I see I'm not going to win this one...I-I g-give you p-p-permission..." The lust surfaces in his eyes and he rips her shirt open and her bra, then moves down to her pants. Willow merely stares at the ceiling, defeated. "I really hate you."

He's kissing her lips, but she's just not feeling the mood. She sighs but growls when he squeezes a little too hard on her smaller boobs under his giant hands. Her scream is muffled by his hand over her mouth when his giant manhood tears right through her. She tugs at her bonds and tears stream down her face. Keeping her eyes on the ceiling, she bites her lip, _I don't like this! It's too much! I'm too tiny!_ She feels the rip inside her as if his penis were a car constantly reversing only to speed forward once more. Every hit is another spike of pain to Willow. There are no signs of pleasure and Willow chews on her lip to contain her cries of pain. She holds her breath when her partner climaxes, but grunts when he lays himself atop her.

She slips into an exhausted sleep with tears still trailing down her pale cheeks. She stirs when she hears the cutting of her bonds. Her blood drips from her wrists where they were rubbed raw from the rope. She looks at her captor, dully. He mutters from where his face is buried in his hands, "I don't remember..."

Willow looks away but asks softly, "Can I borrow some clothes, please?"

The young man nods and throws a giant tee at her, and disappears to find some undergarments that would fit her smallish physique. Willow puts on the shirt and the shorts when she gets them. She smiles slightly, "Thanks... I don't think I ever got your name?"

"I'm Eustass Kid."

"Just Willow." She walks out and flinches when Kid calls after her.

"I really don't remember! I-... I'd never..."

Willow stops with her hand on the doorknob, she turns to him and walks up, before throwing her arms around him for a hug. He doesn't do anything. "I know this wasn't your fault. I know..." He stills at the touch and her words. Speechless, he does nothing, processing. Her actions are unexpected to say the least. Still, he can't help but beat himself up and feel the shame. He's a killer, not a rapist; there's a difference. She rights herself with a smile and walks out, "No hard feelings, Eustass-kun." She gets outside and walks back to her boat in a sullen mood. She hates herself, Kid didn't deserve that. She turned him into a horrible monster. She can play the monster, she doesn't want to turn anyone else into one.

 _I'm going to have to watch out who I wink at now. No more winking or whispering... or anything seductive-like! I feel bad for Kid... He probably would've just killed or marred me, but no... Instead he raped someone, he doesn't seem that bad. I mean killing or brutally hurting is one thing... but rape, phew!_

Willow gets onto her little rowboat and grabs some clothes to change into. She lays across it for a nap. Awakening with a jolt, she searches about her for the noise which woke her up. She alights off her boat, continually scoping the area until there's a rustle and she looks down at the syringe stuck in her arm. Her eyes widen before the drug takes effect and she falls into an unwitting darkness that she can't escape.

* * *

Willow coughs and curls into the kick with a groan. "Wakey, wakey, little bitch." She finds a taller woman standing over her with a smug expression.

"Who're you?" She coughs at the rasp in her voice. She grunts when the woman's foot delivers a more forceful kick that sends her crashing into a far wall.

"I'll be the one to ask questions around here. You don't get to talk unless someone allows it. And I don't remember giving the order." Willow coughs out blood as she shakily picks herself up. The scantily clad woman circles Willow with a scrutinizing glare, "We can definitely make use of you." She picks Willow up by her chin, examining her face as Willow grasps at her hand. "You're young, seemingly traveling alone. I doubt anyone will miss you." At her words, Willow freezes. She grows bold as she spits her blood into the woman's face. The aggressor doesn't respond well as she slams her back against the floor, "I'm going to have to teach you some manners, that's okay, most people like when their pets have a little fight in them." She smiles at Willow's fading eyes. Her grip on her captor's hands lessen before she falls limp.

A man comes up behind her wrapping his arms over her stomach with a smirk as they both stare at the limp Willow on the floor. "You like her, Yuko?"

Yuko nods as she leans against him, "She'll fetch a nice price on the Grand Line at the Human Auction House."

"We can still pick up a whole bunch more on the way, darling."

Yuko smiles as their lips meet, she gasps into his mouth as his hand slides to her dripping pussy. She moans as he starts tracing her clit. "B-baby, n- ahh."

"Is someone having dirty thoughts? You naughty girl."

He kisses down her neck before growling at a knock, "What!?"

"Sir, the next island is in sight."

He sighs into Yuko's ear, causing shivers down her spine. "We'll continue this later." He leaves her to go deal with their plans for the next kidnapping. Yuko watches him go before turning back to her new toy, planning.

* * *

Willow's eyes have to peel themselves open. She finds herself on her stomach, she tries to get up only to wince at the lingering pain from her encounter with Yuko. She grudgingly takes the tray of hard food and stale water. She crawls to sit against a wall in the dark room. From the rocking, she can tell she's in a ship. Her surroundings are bare but some parts seem to be splashed with some kind of liquid causing the wood to be darker. She hisses and covers her eyes at the door allowing brilliant light to flood the room. The sound of heels on wood tells her it's that woman. When her eyes adjust she looks at the grinning persona before her, "Finally! You're awake! We're already getting close to Loguetown!"

Willow perks at the news, "Why're we going to Loguetown?" She holds her throbbing cheek after Yuko's slap.

"Oops." She looks at Yuko then at her hand to see the blood trailing down her fingers. "I have to remember to keep you in pristine condition. I forgot about my nails." Yuko sighs, "I told you, you're not allowed to speak without the okay. I have other ways of making you remember." Willow withholds her brimming tears. A whistle draws her attention as another person enters the room. "Azara, darling, fix her up please then bring her to my room." Yuko leaves the newcomer female in Willow's presence. Azara bows while Yuko walks out.

The new violet-haired woman crouches by Willow and begins dabbing her cheek and lips. "Yuko sometimes loses herself in the moment. If you do as you're told, you'll turn out just fine. Accept your fate, you'll live longer." Willow frowns but holds her peace as Azara cleans her wounds and bandages her up beneath her clothes. When she's finished, she pulls Willow up and the two embark on the journey to Yuko's room. Willow has to be blindfolded, however.

They enter into the room and Azara is dismissed after removing Willow's cover. Yuko smiles at her, they're alone in the room. "I might as well give you the rules of conduct. The sooner we get started, the more time you'll have to heal before being sold." Willow watches her walk to the queen-size bed in the room and sit against the headboard, her eyes on Willow. She orders, "Take off your clothes."

Willow hesitates, in that slight hesitation, she whimpers at the stinging cut across her arm. Yuko worked lightning fast with a whip. Willow begins shakily taking her clothes off, small tears trail down her cheeks. "Good girl." Willow stands before Yuko in her birthday suit. The raven hair continues with a "Come here." Willow walks over to the side of the bed and Yuko gestures she hop on. She tells Willow, "I want you to take off my clothes." Willow begins unstrapping Yuko while the latter's hands squeeze Willow's breasts.

A sort of animalistic desire settles over Yuko, as Willow is impeded by her captor's mouth playing with her exposed nipple. Yuko laughs as she pushes Willow onto her back and bites her lip with a smile at Willow's expression of shock with an underlying tone of revulsion. Her hand explores Willow's nethers and to her delight, she finds it nicely lubricated. She whispers in her ear, "Look who's a little whore." Willow shivers as one finger pushes inside her. "This is too easy." Willow breathes in intervals and Yuko smiles, "You're still new, aren't you?" She continues even when her partner comes inside.

"What a pleasant surprise."

"Baby, this girl is too good. Come here and see her."

He comes over to pore over Willow with a smirk, Willow curls up and he laughs. "S-stop..."

Yuko laughs, "Your argument isn't that convincing, darling. Try to fight it." Tears escape the corners of Willow's eyes. Yuko's man gives out a hearty laugh, before he goes to sit down beside the teen. He gives her boobs a squeeze.

"She's a good one. I'm glad we got one, at least."

Yuko stops as she turns to him, "What do you mean? Didn't we get one at this island?"

He frowns but shakes his head, "Afraid not, there were Marines and we have to leave."

Yuko stares at him in disbelief, "We were going to get one more to have for the journey. Two is barely enough."

He sighs, "We'll stop at another island on the Grand Line. It'll be fine."

A small voice pipes up between them, she breathes, "I-I can help." Willow is thinking on the fly. She can't be hindered with slavery, even if she's against it. A person's gotta do what a person's gotta do. Ace will forgive her, right?

The two's attention is diverted to the red head, Yuko scowls, "Go on."

"A trade... I have a devil fruit power that allows me to seduce people. I can help, but only if you promise not to sell me."

The partners share a glance, "While that does sound nice, we don't really believe you."

"I can prove it."

"Yeah sure, we'll put it to the test at the next island, until then-"

"Nothing will happen to me," Willow's voice grows stronger with her conviction, "I can prove it and I will. Truth is, I could do with a ride to the Grand Line, and I'm willing to exchange my services for it. I'll help you, but no one will touch me." Willow's tired of the sensual feelings with people she hasn't marked.

They both smirk, Yuko does the talking, "A bargain, huh. Very well, but if you don't prove it, you'll be punished."

Willow shakes where she lay and mutters, "Deal."

* * *

Willow follows behind, trying to make herself appear as small as possible while Yuko leads her through the ship and stops only to unlock a door and let her in. The older woman smiles deviously at her, "I do hope you enjoy your stay."

Willow walks into a little room, she turns back to Yuko, "Where are my things? I expect my money to be given back to me along with everything else."

Yuko nods while shrugging, "Very well, I'll bring them by later. You know," she leans against Willow's door frame, "I hope you really aren't telling the truth. I think you'd fetch a nice price."

Willow's anger and confidence grow now that she has a good standing, "I'll help you earn thrice as much with my power. I'd appreciate it if you'd watch your tongue."

Yuko laughs, "Well, we'll test that out at Loguetown, won't we?"

Willow's cold gaze fixes on the older woman, "Leave, I'd like to clean myself of your filth."

Yuko's laugh is cut short as her own temper grows, "E-Excuse me?"

Willow smirks, "Exactly, you're excused. Run along."

Yuko snarls, "Don't get cocky brat."

Willow laughs as she walks up to her, "I've always been cocky. Are you going to lose out on a good money making opportunity or what?"

Yuko backs down with malice and Willow shuts the door with a smirk. Willow laughs dryly, _I showed them!_ She paces, _what am I going to do? I don't want to sell people into slavery, that's awful! I just want Ace!_ Willow sighs as she goes to take a shower in her own bathroom. She comes out in a towel to find her pack on her bed. She smiles as she pulls on some new clothes. _I'll just see where this road takes me... Wait... This could be good._ Willow sits on the rickety bed as she sets her hands clasp against her lips. _I'll be able to check off so many people if I'm in this line of work, and make money on top of it. I'll just have to see, but I want these people behind bars for touching me... Yeah, I'll get enough power to make it on my own, like a bounty hunter. I'd say this is a really great opportunity for me._ Willow begins her maniacal laughter.

* * *

She steps out with a black jacket following Yuko to their deck as they dock. She smiles to herself and steps off, her pack still in her room. She's not going anywhere. They all head out with Yuko and Willow leading the group side by side. Yuko smiles, "So, who will you test this power on to show us?"

"You choose."

Yuko's smile grows and she points at a man with white hair and two cigars going. She nods at him, "Very well."

Yuko calls after, "Careful, that man's a Marine."

Willow throws a smile behind her, "No matter, he'll be mine in a moment." She walks up to him with a purpose with her red locks flying behind her, "Hi."

His silent gaze turns to her, "Yo, can I help you miss?"

Willow huffs, "Uh, yeah... Well, first, I have to seduce you, I'm sorry, it's just I was kidnapped and I have this power that can help my kidnappers, and they want me to demonstrate on you. Again, I'm so sorry, but when you wake up, if you could call a team on them, that'd be really great." Willow hurriedly explained the situation to him, but he seemed to not understand and Willow rolled her eyes at his confusion, "Keep up, man! Well I hope you send someone for them. I'll slip the flag they ride under to you after we finish." He stares at her, and she smiles with a wink. As usual, his gaze leaves him and he's all hers. Willow glances at the slave traders a distance away, she smiles at them before turning to the Marine and whispering into his ear, "Lead the way." He begins walking and she follows after another smirk to Yuko. Yuko raises a brow at them and they all casually and inconspicuously follow.

Willow grins as the two make their way into a Navy building and past everyone. They get to what Willow assumes his room and once inside she pounces, wanting to be done with it. She growls in pain at her walls tearing. She wastes no time as she unceremoniously falls off the thin bed, she rode him. She lays for a moment, her shirt still on as her eyes burn bright, like fire, from her anger. _I will have my revenge. I can't believe I had to fucking do a Marine! How gross! What will Ace think! He's not even a high ranking one, and how old is this guy with his white hair._ She shakes her head and gets up to search for some paper and a writing instrument.

When she finds one she hastily draws the flag and writes some names as well as where they docked, just in case he wakes up before they leave. She figures they should be finishing with the supplies though. She frowns as she gets up and puts on her undergarments before ditching the place.

Willow growls at the people waiting at various points surrounding the Navy building. She huffs, "That was stupid of you to make me demonstrate with a Marine."

Yuko grins, reaching to caress Willow's cheek, "You were beautiful. It's of no matter. Our boss will protect us."

Willow smacks her hand away, "Enough, I could gather ten people here. Just pick them."

Yuko blinks at her calmly, "Very well. Follow me, I really hope you don't have to test out all their libidos though. Seems tedious."

Willow shakes her head, "I have an idea."

* * *

Willow tries to be all sneaky in walking through Loguetown in the night only to have Yuko grab her by the collar of her jacket and drag her to the ship. Willow whines, "Hey! Aren't we getting people here?"

She ducks when Yuko takes a swing. Yuko growls, "Don't just go saying that so loud, twit!"

Willow grins cheekily, "Aye sir. Well, when will I get to work my magic on the boys?"

Yuko turns to Willow slowly, a malicious smile growing, "What? Can't work magic on girls? Meaning I will only get male playthings... Females sell for more, you're going to have to work a little more this way."

A dark shadow hovers over Willow and Yuko frowns, she's never seen this look on the younger. Willow regards Yuko simply, her eyes course over her body for a moment that has the older shiver as she walks beside her. Willow smiles dangerously, she licks her lips and Yuko's breath catches, "Of course I can work magic on girls, what? Couldn't you tell? Your playthings? Don't you want to be mine?"

Yuko's previous strength seems to fade, she breathes, "I-I'm the one in charge. I-I'm a-always..."

Willow tilts her head as they near the ship, "You may think that but why don't you join me later in my room? I'll show you just how magical I truly am, love."

The last word seems to echo throughout Yuko's mind, her skin is chilled, her heart beat is erratic. Why can't she catch a breath? Has she always been this way? Yuko swallows before Willow halts and Yuko mimics her, hanging on her every move. Willow smiles and hands the older an elegant rose. "Go on, it's fresh."

Yuko takes in the scent and it wafts through her nostrils, yielding her will. The rose shimmers to tiny glimmering particles in Yuko's hand. Willow walks aboard the ship, "I'll be expecting you."

Yuko watches her go and their group passes her. Her partner hangs back, "Are you coming?"

Yuko turns to him, "Go without me, I'm going to play with Azara-chan tonight."

"Suit yourself, I need some sleep if we're going to get busy at the next island." He heads into the ship, Yuko paces on the deck before she can't hold herself anymore. The thoughts and images of Willow fill her with a desire, a need. She briskly heads to the redhead's room.

Willow opens the door at Yuko's arrival, the mysterious aura still about her, drawing Yuko in. Willow beckons her inside and Yuko stands in the middle, the world spins as the younger seems to circle her prey.

Willow drawls, "It's unfair of you to show so much skin, but not the whole package. I want to see those breasts." Yuko has decent size breasts, not too big, although she definitely flaunts them. Unbeknownst to her own actions, Yuko begins removing her clothes. Willow sits on the bed watching her, intent on her every move, relishing in it. Once all the articles are off, Willow blinks calmly at the woman, then holds out a hand. Her palm is open as if she's reaching, "If only I could touch them." Yuko walks toward her till Willow's open hand holds one breast. Feeling it up, "Isn't this nice?"

Yuko smiles shyly and Willow stands, because of her height she still looks up to Yuko, but brushes her cheek, "Are you still sure you don't want to be mine?"

A fear grows in the pit of Yuko's stomach, like she'll be missing out on the most important event of her life ever to happen. Yuko whispers, "Let me be yours."

Willow's toothy smile grows, the purest of emotion drew her expression, "Of course you're mine." Experimenting slightly, Willow watches Yuko's expression as her hand slides down her stomach, lower and lower. Yuko shifts but seems taken in with Willow's soft touches. The younger's hand presses against Yuko's womanhood, she can't help the slight release, the trail of lust dripping down her leg. Willow almost chuckles to herself, "Why don't you go to your room and tie up whoever's sleeping in your bed, make sure you don't make a sound, and that he can't either. Okay? I want you to come back to me after you finish, love."

Yuko hesitates, but Willow assures her, "I'll play with you when you're done."

Once the older woman is gone, Willow chuckles darkly. Holding her stomach to contain her laughter, _Since we're not leaving tonight, I might as well have my fun and leave by morning. That should be when that Marine will wake up._

Willow shivers, "I'm too good. This is too easy... Oh well, might as well take care of the rest." She's excited, no one will ever be able to cross her with this power. None can ever hurt her if she just seduces them, makes them hers. She can do the hurting, if she wishes it, none will ever be able to leave her like all her siblings.

* * *

Willow snickers to herself, she successfully restrained all in the ship before she came to Azara's small room. Willow sits on the woman's bed, it squeaks under her weight effectively rousing her from her slumber. Willow watches her in the small light from the hallway. Azara asks, "What's going on?"

Willow taps her chin, "I'm taking my revenge, but you showed me kindness and you don't seem like a partner or lackey. I suggest you get out, the Marines are coming and I just have one more loose end to tie up."

Azara gives a slightly troubled expression, "If I go they'll find me."

Willow smiles, "They'll be in jail, no worries. You're free to go. I'll take care of the rest." Willow stands and walks out of the room, she shoots Azara a look, "Get off the ship, on my orders as Yuko's partner. You're unneeded." She walks to her room and finds Yuko there, in a pose on the bed. Willow blinks and her persona changes back.

She smiles, "You're a masterpiece." Yuko shivers at the younger's praise. Willow walks to her, scrutinizing her before remarking, "I have some ideas to make you even sexier, love."

She gets to work, tying Yuko's arms and legs to each corner of the bed, then gagging her. All the while, Yuko looks up to her, completely entranced by Willow.

Once the redhead finishes, she finally leans against a post of the bed, covering her mouth, trying to hold it in. She's never been good at holding her laughter though. She bursts, laughing maniacally. The spell seems to have broken and Yuko gains awareness of what she's doing. She struggles against her bonds and Willow snickers, "Well, you were a great test subject! Very nice." Willow circles Yuko, resting a hand on her kicking foot and Yuko murmurs into her gag. "I'm not done."

Willow gets on the bed and sits on Yuko's stomach, looking down at the fuming raven. "How does it feel, Yuko-chan? You're beneath me, you're naked, you're powerless. I can do whatever I want to you. Didn't you say you're always on top, always in charge? I hate people like that. No one will take away my freedom, ever. You're going away though." Yuko struggles beneath her. Yuko tries to avoid Willow's dark gaze, there's a void in her eyes, masking whatever's there and it scares Yuko shitless. Willow smiles, "I have to thank you though, now I know what I can do to make a living in this world." Willow smiles, grabbing and squeezing Yuko's breasts till she screams. "I kind of want to practice what was it? Training?"

Willow gets off and grabs her pack with a smirk as Yuko watches her, breathing heavily, "Instead, I'm going to leave you like this for the Marines to find you and the rest of you criminals. Well, technically I'm a criminal too, or going to be, but an eye for an eye I guess. I hope one of the Marines can't help themselves and satisfies himself with you, against your will of course. Like you did to me and probably countless others. Seems like proper justice." Willow shrugs and walks out with Yuko screaming at her. First, she checks the rooms to make sure Azara didn't try to save them, then when she finds them all still restrained, does she exit the ship and run into town just as Marines are running to the ship. Willow hides in an alley, watching from the shadows with a devilish smirk. She turns to Azara after hearing a sound.

Azara breathes, fear etched on her face, "Are they really going away?"

Willow smirks, leaning against the walls and watching the Marines breaking into the ship to rouse the inhabitants and arrest them. "Of course, I left a little note explaining the situation and who those people are who are tied up."

"But if you left Yuko like that, won't they think she's innocent?"

"Noo, I took care of that too. You worry too much, trust me, when it comes to revenge or justice, I'll always make sure to exact it. Nobody will ever get away with messing with me."

Willow nods and turns to walk away, crossing her arms behind her head, "Now I need a ship, gotta head to that island where the slaves are due, catch me some of my own."

Azara catches up with her, meekly prompting, "You're going to be a slave trader? After what happened to you?"

Willow shrugs, "Yeah, humans are pieces of shit anyways. Don't judge me! I'm not a fucking saint! Geez Louise, man. Hey, where are they due anyways?"

Azara shakes her head, Willow stops pouting, "I save you from them and set you free and this is how you repay me? All I ask is for a wee bit of information." Willow steps toward her, and Azara almost feels as if she were going to attack her, but the bright smile calms her.

She agrees, "It's at Sabaody Archipelago at the Human Auction run by Doflamingo. Usually sex slaves are a whole other event held at night, while regular working or performing slaves are sold during the day. Disco runs the place when Doflamingo isn't around."

Willow squeals, "The Heavenly Demon runs the joint! Oh he will be mine for a night! Ace won't mind if I have a little fun on my journey haha!"

Azara shrinks from Willow, unsure of what she's talking about exactly. Willow starts planning, really. She talks to herself as she walks through Loguetown, "I just need to learn to take care of myself, maybe navigate. Then bring along some slaves for my journey. Yes, perfect..." She chuckles darkly and then notes, oh, Azara-chan left. Then she returns to chuckling evilly, "I'll have to get some information before I head into the Grand Line hehe."

* * *

 **Author's End Note:** Review, Follow, Favorite, and Hope ya'll enjoyed ;D


	4. Chapter 3

_Enjoy._

* * *

Willow was a bit more sneaky in walking about town. There was a buzz from the slave traders caught earlier, and a rumor of them trying to take a Marine. So audacious! Willow tried to stifle her giggles.

All she knows is she needs a teacher, fast! So, she's stealth mode going about town, trying to find someone, anyone to help her out. Just as she's about to slip into another alley, someone picks her up by the collar of her shirt and brings her in front of them. Willow seethes with anger at Smoker, "Did. You. Just. Pick. ME. UP!?"

Smoker stares at the small fuming female, unsure of what to say. He flinches when she slaps herself and asks ever so sweetly, "Hey, big guy, did you need something?"

"Weren't you with the slave traders?"

"No. I'm just trying to live my life, man. Get me some money, I need to get to the Grand Line to meet up with my true love. You know it's true." Willow's fibbing just a tiny bit, but maybe Smoker can help her out. "Can you help me? I need to learn to navigate and make money for supplies for my trip."

Smoker scrutinizes her and Willow bats her eyelashes at him, "Alright, the Marines might be able to help you out." He lights a cigar awaiting Willow's reaction.

Willow pumps her fist, before freezing and smiling, "Thanks, you da man!"

Smoker just doesn't know how to deal with her so he just starts walking away with Willow skipping behind him. This chick is bat shit crazy.

They get to base where Smoker hands Willow off to another who can tell her what her chores will be so she can start making that cash. Willow takes in all the directions with ease despite her scatterbrain self, she grew up on a farm and knows her way around chores.

She finishes her work with ease everyday and after some time, another Marine comes up to her to bring her to the ship and begin teaching her about Navigation and sailing. Willow sails with them for a bit as a Marine. Despite the ick in her throat towards the Marines, she figures, "What Ace doesn't know won't kill him, nor disgust him."

Eventually they make it to the North Blue with Willow learning as she goes and making that dough. It was here that Willow officially met another man she felt worthy of her admiration and stalkerish affection. She promptly licked her lips when she first glimpsed him. His aloof gaze passed over her and her commanding officer. The look of disgust in his eyes set her off just a tad, meaning that she locked eyes with him and sent him a heated glare which he calmly matched with a small smirk. Then, her facial expression changes, to his curiosity, as she realizes she'd give herself the same look in his shoes. After all, nobody really likes the Marines. She blinks at him suddenly donning a similar calm stare before her attention is guided elsewhere. That guy was beautiful, however, and she wishes she were free to do as she pleases.

She leaves the area and finds out from her commanding officer, Hale, that they'll be docking on this island for the night. Hale tells her, "I just need to speak with the dock manager and the mayor. You can either join me or be free for the night."

Hale waits for it... It doesn't come. He gazes down at the small woman to find her doing a little dance. He expected her to explode. She grins while waving and runs off into the cold, she's heading to the bar she saw to get wasted. The guy from before watches her pass him without any notice.

Willow's laugh echoes past him and he turns to see her do a flip then a cartwheel as she runs around in the snow. "I love snow!" Her kid heart burst at the sight of it, but she really wants to have fun for a moment. She skids to a halt when she spots the children near a barren field, covered in snow, having a snowball fight. She screams and the children freeze and gape at the adult running with a childlike grin, "Can I play!"

They don't know what to do and one gives a small and fearful nod. Willow smiles down at them and her sparkling smile eases their nervousness. She crouches, people smaller than her always make her feel good since most are much taller, "Hello, my name's Willow. What're yours?"

A little girl steps up and places a small snowball in Willow's hand, "Nora."

Willow awes at the ball with seeming sincerity, "Wow, this might just be the purest and most awesome snowball I've ever seen in my entire life!" Willow shades one side of her mouth as if she's whispering a secret to Nora, "And I've actually been around for a while now... Sh, don't tell anyone, okay?"

Nora giggles and Willow matches the childish giggle with ease. Soon the other kids crowd around where Willow crouches, wondering how the strange lady could make the girl laugh. Willow marvels at them, "I seem to have drawn a crowd! My, my! How do ya'll do?" She puts out her hand and shakes all their gloved hands. She sits on the snow and remarks, standing up abruptly, "I came over because I spotted a war, and since I am a Marine, I absolutely had to get in the middle of it and make things worse! So! Would ya'll like to carry on with your snowball fight, I'll show you how a real Marine fights in a battle." Willow nods at their cheers and marches to a place opposite before turning and facing them. She shouts, though they aren't very far, "Alright, ready!? Fire!" The kids begin picking up snowballs and throwing them at her, laughing as they do. Willow does cartwheels around, jumping and dodging, occasionally letting herself be hit dramatically and soon enough she starts moving slowly, almost making sure the kids hit their mark before she wails, "Oh no! I see my justice! It's gone! Nooooo!" She collapses, going completely still.

The kids crowd around her and she turns over smiling, "Just kidding." She sits up and becomes serious and she instructs the children, "Always remember kids, I, the Marine, never even had justice in the first place. You're better off not getting involved with the government." She winks at them, before her heart sinks and she appears horrified. The kids merely laugh at her weird demeanor and spontaneous personality.

Willow wipes a stray tear thanking the unseen force watching over her that the kids weren't affected. Then an evil glint twinkles in her eyes, "So I can decide when to use it, hmmmmmmm" The kids wonder at her words and her "Hm" turns into humming as she bursts into song, "Hmmmm-if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" She claps and is joined by her audience. Laughing and patting their heads lovingly, she stands, "Alright kids, time for me to jump back into the adult world."

Nora holds her hand, pulling on her, "Nooo, spend more time with us!"

They plead and whine, and Willow smirks, "I'm off to fight the good fight children..." She crouches on one knee, pressing her index finger to Nora's nose, "Remember me as I was, sweet child."

Nora nods and Willow grins before standing and walking two steps away before turning and saluting the small group. She turns away and walks away; they tilt their heads at her when she stops and mutters, "Promised I wouldn't cry, damn you Willow! You knew this day would come!" She sniffles and continues on her way, she heads to the bar, skipping and humming gleefully. She kicks open the door with a loud, "Honey! I'm home!" Every criminal figure turns to her with a scowl and waves at them, "Hi, how ya doing?"

She weaves her way through the tables, nodding greetings to all the inhabitants. Throwing her arm around the scariest one, looking like the head of a murderous biker gang, "Hey, babe, how're the kids and the wife?"

There's almost a clear sound of shit hitting the fan and jaws hitting the floor before Willow drapes herself over him, "Come on, sweet pea, I merely asked a question?" She pouts cutely, and everyone within close enough range fall under her charm. The man with spikes for hair and piercings up the wazoo replies amidst pulling out a ring at the end of his necklace in his leather jacket, "I haven't seen my kids and wife in years. Doubt they even remember me."

Willow wipes an imaginary tear, "You poor soul!" She wraps him in an impromptu embrace while he nods at his underlings. She pulls away, "That was a beautiful story, doll face." She smiles before waving her hand, "Ah, I really must attend to drinking my own sorrows away, however." She catches the bartender's eye and shouts, "Get me some fireball to match this fiery hair, bartender, if you please!" Turning back to the table of large and normally imposing men, "You see, I just had to part ways with some children of my own..." Her lower lip trembles and the man she just comforted pats her shoulder gently, she places her hand over his, accepting his sympathy, "Yes, I remember meeting them as clearly as if it were a half hour ago... Absolutely tragic the way I walked away from them in the cold after a heartfelt salute. Promised I wouldn't cry." She sighs as the bartender places the drink in front of her. She takes a swig.

A man opposite her with a buzz cut and silvery rings on his jacket asks, "Did you cry?"

Willow stares at her drink solemnly, picking it up, "I hate to say it fellas, but I did..." She takes another drink as the men look away almost regarding her with shame. She holds up her hands to appease them, "Cut me some slack, men, those kids were my life." For a few moments.

She chuckles to herself, "Jeez, how'd we get on such a depressing topic?" Not awaiting an answer, "So where you guys from, where you headed?"

The head honcho hunches slightly, and the rest almost adopt their own usual menacing poses, "We're pirates, Marine lady, tonight we're going to pillage a few houses, maybe have some fun with the inhabitants."

Willow stares at her drink, a dark haze around her, before smirking, "Have fun with that. Don't let me get in your way." She looks at them all with a content smile before she sighs, "I think I've imposed enough on you all. I think I'll go drink myself into a stupor at the bar table, eh?"

She steps away and as they lose interest in her as she quells the charm she surrounded herself with. She hops up on a stool and the bartender remarks, "I don't know how you got to speaking with them so casually, but that drink is on the house for the stunt you pulled."

Willow leans on her arm, smiling casually at the man, "Call it a special power of mine..." Then she perks up acting offended, "You mean to say you were going to charge an attractive Marine lady such as myself!? I could arrest you, you know?"

He stares at her, sensing the playfulness to her tone, he calms his fears that she'll abuse her power. "You don't act like the other Marines we typically get in here."

Willow laughs gleefully, "Yay! Best compliment all day! Truth is," her tone falls to a whisper and the bartender leans in to catch the rest as she looks around her covertly before breathing, "I'm using the Marines to fund my pirate career."

The bartender almost collapses at the audacity of a single woman before he too looks around secretly and matches her tone, "I think you're my hero."

He laughs when Willow presses her hands to her cheeks as if blushing madly, and then jerking them away as if she was burned, "Wow, someone just got me all hot and bothered, phew! Guess who?"

Willow grins as she downs more of her drink. Alas, the bartender must attend to his other customers and Willow is left to herself.

Later into the night, Willow grows more and more shitfaced, laying her cheek on the counter, staring at the wall, until the most of the tables around her get up and leave out the door. She picks herself up and steps off the stool, leaving cash on the counter and walking out, her hands in her Navy blue pockets. She chose to leave a sweater off on the cold island, so she wore the typical white button up shirt and blue bandanna. She follows the group, just a little bit drunkenly, swaying occasionally and walking a serpent's trail.

She grins evilly just as the group is about to disperse to the differing houses, before they can even cause a ruckus, Willow screeches, "I believe we have some unfinished business!"

She stops as the group faces her, the leader making eye contact. Willow slurs, "The fuck are you lookin at? I believe I said, and I quote, 'Don't let me get in your way'. Now I don't know about you, but it would seem, I'm in your way, now aren't I!?" Willow challenges, holding her arms out, "What're ya'll gonna do about it?"

The leader smirks, "Maim and kill you. Get her boys," he jerks his chin at her.

Willow blinks at many of them running to tackle her, she rests her hands on her hips, "Maybe I should've thought this through a little better." She shrugs and ducks a punch, pulling knives from straps under her pants and slicing people as they pummel her. She stabs one in the heart with his blood spurting on her face and she twists the knife in his chest before pulling it out. Once three are done, and she's spitting blood from her mouth, she motions, "I ain't done yet, boys. I believe I've still got some life in meh."

A very tall and muscular man stampedes up to her and she turns to look up at him, "How's the weather up there? Would you say it's colder or warmer than it is down here!" She does a spin kick to his unprotected nethers and he shields his precious with both hands as he falls like a mighty tree. Willow, the sheepish lumberjack, "Guess you should've worn a cup or something, guy."

She flips back and kicks his chin and he tumbles down with a heavy thud. Willow stands atop him, adopting a Superman pose, puffing her chest out, "I'm king of the rock."

She holds a hand out over the rest of the group, "Now bow to me, my loyal subjects!"

They don't comply and instead all of them charge her. She smiles and mutters, "Well, it was worth a shot, I suppose." Putting up her fists, muttering under her breath.

She punches one in the jaw, "K.O."

After three are downed, she grins, "Killing spree."

After another six, "Running Riot!"

She curls into the punch while gurgling, "Kill Joy."

She stops the banter amidst her fights and just focuses, swaying and missing occasionally, but the others are in no prime shape either. She murmurs, "Oh shit," just before taking a hit because she totally missed her target by many degrees. She tumbles through the snow and lands in a heap.

She hears, "Bitch," just after receiving a sharp kick.

She sighs audibly, "Everybody always kicks a girl when she's down, damn, nobody has any manners these days!" She stares bleakly down the barrel of a gun at the intense rage behind the leader's eyes.

He growls, "Just shut your mouth already."

Willow sticks her tongue out at him, before twisting quickly and yelling, "Cup check!" She lands a straight kick to his manhood as a shot rings out. Despite the blood spilling, she knows in her heart it's not a kill shot, but any shot is a kill shot if left unattended. She grabs his gun as he hunkers within himself, she releases an evil laugh while singing, "~Somebody can't have babies no more~ Who's the bitch now?" Her cheer is almost vacuumed up without a trace as she stares at him and meets his pained gaze and she pulls the trigger. Letting her arm fall, she looks at those running from her and points and shoots the remaining down. Afterwards, she blows across the lip of the gun as if smoke were trailing up from it, "Yee, doggie, what do I win?" Her words are carried on the cool wind as she loses consciousness.

* * *

She awakens fleetingly as she looks at the ground below her, she stares blankly at it, passing over it, tilting her head, "Kidnap?"

She's pulled up by the back of her shirt to face her captor, the face is one she recognizes from before. Those silvery eyes and black spiky hair. A content smile crosses her features, "I'm good with this."

The man sighs and continues carrying her to the place he's staying where she can be treated by him, "Troublesome." He enjoyed watching her work, however. He saw her with the kids, then he was drinking and watching her then too. He would've stepped in to help but cringed when she dealt the last blow to that low life's package.

Willow surfaces officially later the next day. Opening her eyes, she hisses at the light. Sitting up groggily, she rises to an empty room, looks like a motel room. She sighs and gets up on sure feet, to head to the bathroom. She noticed the bandages and when she finds a restroom, she stares at the wrapping around her head. She shrugs and brushes her teeth and cleans herself up. She hears the door open to her room outside and listens to the smooth voice of her captor and another man.

"She's a Marine, Captain."

Raising a brow, Willow smirks and hears the Captain respond definitively, "Go on, Shachi."

Willow leans against the wall with her arms crossed; she shuts off the light before opening the door so her captor sees the portal to darkness. She moans dramatically, throwing her arms out so he sees them sticking out as she limps out, "I have arisen from the dead! *moaaaannnn* Why have you summoned me mere mortal!"

She yelps as a wrapped onigiri hits her on the tender spot on her head. She crumples, cradling it, "What a jerk!"

She sits up and grabs the food. Marching right up so she's mere inches from his face, staring into those beautiful eyes before scowling, "Do you like going around throwing food at women? Hm? Is that a hobby of yours? Picking on injured women!? Hmmmmmmm!?"

He smirks at her and Willow feels her heart skip a beat, this man just might be on Ace's level of sexiness. "Marine woman, join my crew."

Willow pretends to faint, she fans herself on the floor, "All the men are after meh! It's so hard being this desirable." She touches the back of her hand to her forehead before letting it fall to the floor, "Traveling with a pirate might be more fun than with the Marines, but I'd be expected to stay and become one with the crew and I can't promise that." She sits up and looks him in the eye, "I respectfully decline."

She stands and comes to sit beside him, resting her elbows on her thighs. He murmurs in her ear, "I wasn't asking."

Willow looks up to the wall with a steadily forming maniac grin on her lips as she turns to him, "I'm glad you said that." She winks at him. Standing up, she turns her grin upon him as his eyes have blanked out, "I won't have to feel sorry about what I'm going to make you do now. See," she crosses her arms behind his neck as she steps onto the bed with both knees, looking him in his vacant silver eyes, "You seem like a man with a plan, a pompous man, an authoritative man, and I've never much cared for that type. I enjoy knocking those types down a few pegs or twelve." She snickers evilly.

Willow presses her cheek against his, "I wouldn't mind having a slave like you, but I'm with the Marines right now, and in no position to start collecting unfortunately. So we'll have to settle for one quickie." She bites his earlobe gently before whispering, "Take off your clothes."

She moves aside and watches him remove his clothes. She gasps at his tattoos. Arising, she goes to him and traces them, "Now I wish I hadn't done that. Making a mental note to get your story someday, love."

Willow smirks as she tells him, "Anyways, let's boogey."

He has to bend down a ways to kiss her because she's so tiny. She smiles into his kiss and pulls him to the bed, opening her eyes, a glint passes over them before her captive's inner desires are unleashed. Willow's had time to practice what she can do. Their make-out grows more passionate until she pushes him on the bed, beneath her, completely under her control. She smiles and mounts him, still bearing all her clothes. She's not interested in pleasuring herself at the moment, she just wants to explore him.

She sighs, "It'd be nice if I knew your name." Shrugging, she kisses his navel, sparking some feeling down under. "You are so hot." She smiles deviously to herself as she moves over to touch lips. Licking his and biting his bottom lip, his hands travel over her clothed body. The clothes don't protect her from the simultaneous shivers and heat being awakened. Staring at his blank eyes, she wonders, before rolling her hips across his package. He groans and she studies him as he strains under her.

Willow traces one of the lines of his tattoos before trailing her hand down. She's pleased with herself to find it hard, she strokes his shaft, summoning more desire in him as he grits, holding back from jerking off. Willow's power keeps him from straying from her wishes. For this test, she's noting how long she can hold off his natural hunger or if it has a limit and she can tease him as long as she likes.

She's focusing and sees him tense, she touches him and bends to kiss his cheek. Kissing above each nipple, she licks and sucks on one while stroking his pulsing manhood. How long can she keep this foreplay up? She's trying to find that out with him. His dominant personality that she sensed is what made her choose him as her prime test subject. She's straining to hold his growing flame of passion, to satisfy himself, she holds his hand which he clenches in a fist.

Willow chuckles to herself as she decides it is possible to torture someone this way, she'll have to test it without winking on someone else. Finally whispers, "Beg me to let you fuck me. Beg me, darling, and I think I might let you."

The man under her breathes a deep and seductive, "Please..." Willow scowls at this, feels that dominant side rearing.

"Please what?" She goads him.

He grits, "Please let me fuck you."

Willow laughs, "Be a doll and help me remove my clothes, like a good little servant."

He sits up and does as she says. She maintains a close watch and his emotions, so some do bear resistance to her power. How intriguing. She takes his hands and climbs atop, before asking, "Well what are you waiting for?"

He moans, his fingers digging into her back when he finally feels her warm walls inviting him in. Every push inside her is bliss and she smirks the while, watching his expression of ecstasy. As stated before, she's not interested in pleasing herself, she just wants to savor bringing him down a few pegs.

Finally, she lets her head rest back as he continues pumping before pulling him in and kissing him seductively. He kisses down to her neck and sucks on her while she meets his every movement with her hips.

Willow is just not really feeling this, but she gets herself into it after long to finish it with the euphoria she finds herself in, once she's back she sees her buddy entering his happy place. She rises and gets up from the bed to start putting her clothes on, she looks at him, and stands with a confused look on his face, tired. She looks around and shrugs, grabbing the bed and making some thick rope and looks for something and hooks it on the light of the room on the ceiling. She then tells him, "Come here." He walks to her unsteadily, before she grabs him and ties his hands above his head, tightly. He's still in his birthday suit and after she finishes, she grins and kisses him on the cheek, "Goodnight sweetheart, you're going to be angry when you wake up." He slumps, sleeping.

She leaves him as he is, dick hanging out, slightly chilled from the cold seeping in, and face in strange peace. She sneaks out into the cold and runs to her ship, glad it's still there. She gets aboard with her wounds reopened slightly. She salutes as her commanding officer growls, "Willow!" Hale's growl dies down as he notices her wounds, "What happened to you!?"

Willow maintains her salute and shouts, "Took down some pirates, sir! They were going to cause trouble for the island, sir!"

Hale scrutinizes her and nods, "Get to the infirmary, we can finally set sail now that you're here." He turns his back to her and she walks to the infirmary with a slight huff from exhaust.

* * *

The man awakens blearily on the floor, shaking slightly and through the discomfort, he hears, "Captain! Wake up!"

"He's gonna die!"

"Law!"

Law's eyes open slightly and he mutters, "That bitch." He shivers mumbling, "What did she do to me?"

Shachi and Penguin fret over their Captain, while Bepo holds him in his embrace. Law feels the steady warmth reentering his system. He feels so cold, damn this dingy hotel in snowy country. Law feels the blankets around him and looks down at the cocoon his crew wrapped him in. "Why am I not wearing any clothes?"

The three sweat drop, and Bepo bows his head, "Sorry."

They thought he would be angry but instead Law laughs, despite himself, he's completely at a loss, "What the fuck?" He's never been raped before, but he's sure that's what happened, and yet he did think about her sexually. She tried to make him back off, but he didn't and so she did what she wanted with him and gave him a little payback. He's not a good guy so he can respect that, just wow. He smirks devilishly then, "Well now she has to join my crew."

Shachi and Penguin look at each other nervously. Penguin speaks up, "The Marines left the island."

Law lays back, warming as he murmurs, "If not today, nor tomorrow, then some day we'll get her."

* * *

After Willow's escapade and her usual cheery attitude despite the instances where she hugs her wounds after laughing too hard, Hale stares at her among his other men. They all wear smiles at her antics, and soon Hale clears his throat loudly so they all quiet and stand at attention. Hale growls, "We're headed to the Baratie, men, for some downtown and a good meal. Afterward, we're heading to the South Blue for a routine patrol."

They watch their commanding officer walk away before processing what was said. Hale smiles lightly at the whooping going around.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What do ya think so far? I know who I want to check off before I want Willow to go to the Grand Line and go to the Slave Auction and get some more background with Doffy and so on until I'm ready to address what happens with Ace and afterward. Hopefully it doesn't take too long and isn't too boring, but ya'll can tell me your thoughts via Review. I'm open to suggestions and questions and comments haha. Review, Follow, Favorite, Hope ya'll enjoyed ;D


	5. Chapter 4

_Enjoy._

* * *

Willow could feel excitement bursting within her at the prospect of going to the famous Baratie. It had sprung up in recent years as a delicious restaurant sailing the seas. The only issue that ever came up was the service and rowdy fights that would break out for unlawfulness or in the name of justice. To Willow, they were almost one in the same from her experience.

She flares a dastardly grin, wondering what new toys and experiences she'll get to have and make in their short stay on the restaurant. She also needs to start thinking about what more the Marines can do for her. She's learned basic fighting and how to wield and throw knives pretty well but she hasn't told them of her devilish power, her prized secret as a soldier.

Stepping into the restaurant, Willow trails after the other Marines. Hale almost singles her out when he commands, "Willow, you're sitting with me. Just us two."

Willow feels her heart drop in her chest as her lip twitches into a snarl. She thought he was a good guy! She smiles widely as she follows him, _Who am I kidding? Every man but Ace is an abyss of hormones and sexual desire, only listening to the voice in their groin urging them to fuck._

Hale sits, no emotion in his features. Willow prays she won't be told about any affections that could force her to make a speedy getaway. Despite the horror and anxiety, even she can't ignore the rose suddenly in front of her. Her eyes widen and the smell of cigarette smoke reaches her nostrils.

Her eyes travel to the blonde man in a black suit, their waiter, as he wiggles a curly eyebrow at her, "What can I get for you, my lady?"

Willow stares, dumbfounded, at the young man. Where did he learn to put the moves on a woman? Shaking off her wonder, she smiles, her flirtatious self rising to the surface. "What would a handsome man such as yourself recommend, dearie?"

A heart bursts from his chest and his eyes form the shape as well. He cries, "For you, only the best! I'll prepare it myself." He glares as Hale speaks up, suddenly terse to her boss, "You can wait for another waiter, I'm busy." Hale seems surprised before he glares back at the terrible waiter who ignores his entire existence to gaze at Willow, smitten.

Willow lays her hand on his, "Be quick, handsome, I'll be waiting for a treat."

She can practically hear his heartbeat in his chest as he swoons, saluting her as one would to an Admiral, he trumpets, "Haaiiii, milady." He morphs into a tiny tornado as he speeds away to do her bidding.

Willow smiles to herself, wishing more guys were like that, openly perverted, like her... Her daze fades when she realizes, the Marines force her to quell some of her bursting emotion, to be civil, when her true pirate self is quaking. She's being wronged! How much of her true self is left!? Willow suddenly feels icky in the clothes she wears.

When her eyes flick to Hale at his clearing of his throat, he forces a small smile that sinks back into a frown. Willow considers him in suspicion, forgetting her inner turmoil for the moment, and remembering she has a horny bastard to worry about.

He tells her, "I've recommended you to captain your own ship. You'll be getting the promotion when we make it back to Logue Island."

The breath in her lungs runs out, she's shocked. Instead of a big dramatic fiasco, her gaze narrows, suddenly businesslike, "What changes? More pay, do I get access to different stuff? What's in it for me?" She wishes it was just Hale confessing feelings, but now that she thinks of it, Hale is barely human, he's too stern and robotic to have feelings.

Hale educates her in a deep and low tone of voice, "You get to put bad guys away, protect the citizens, and serve justice. There is no greater calling. Most would be happy, but I've already found you are not like most people."

Willow nods, thinking in her head, _Time for me to butt out. Just gotta shimmy my way out of this mess before Logue Island._ Even so, she smirks, "What an honor."

Hale glares at her but before he can call her out on her mutinous tone, the waiter comes back and sets an elegant arrangement of fruit.

She grins, but her smile is twisted until she squashes the rising hatred and anger. She blinks and her grin turns into one of pure delight as she marvels at the elegant array carved into pieces of art. She remarks, truthfully, "I almost don't want to eat it, it looks too good for me, but..."

The waiter smiles, bowing slightly as Willow's voice drops away and she beckons him closer. She whispers in his ear, "As long as I can have you for dessert, this place will be five stars."

Her breath tickles his ear and sends tingles down his spine. After she finishes, his heart pumps out of his chest, and steam flies out his ears as he cries, "Mellorine!"

Willow giggles to herself, and Hale merely glares at her. The waiter catches his breath, and he tells, "Fifteen minutes until my break."

Willow winks at him, and he leaves to finish his tasks. She isn't using her powers on him, she figures, she's sailing a lot, and he must not get out much either. They can use each other. She takes apart his masterpiece with great reverence, almost worshiping the food. And she loves fruit, after all, she is a farm girl with lots of fruit and vegetables on her old family farm, including some animals.

Hale also eats, almost erasing her existence for the present time, until he says without looking at her, "Your pay would increase, and you could make a name for yourself in the Navy."

Willow has to hold back her gag reflex, she almost chokes on her food and gulps water as she huffs. She doesn't know how long she can keep up this loyal soldier facade. "That sounds... really... cool." She forces a smile but her eye has suddenly developed an incessant twitch. She slaps herself with a stinging smack, before she smiles cheerily at Hale's stern gaze.

She finishes her food, checking her watch before excusing herself, "If you'll excuse me, I have some pent up-" She rolls her eyes, "You're a big boy, so yeah, I'm going to go relieve some sexual tension, I suggest you loosen up and do the same, just not with me." She flashes a toothy grin, and heads off to where she sees the blonde lighting a cigarette, smiling at her, all suave.

Hale growls at her words, but she's gone from him and disappeared with that terrible waiter to get their freak on. He rubs his brow, "She's got the spunk to be a great leader." Willow has improved a lot, she follows orders well, and sometimes with flair, but even Hale can't deny that Willow prefers solitude to groups of people. She can work well with others, but when she has a choice, there's no instinct to call for help when she needs it. He also can't ignore the feeling that she's not truly attached to anyone she meets.

* * *

Willow pounces on her blonde friend, kissing him deeply while undoing his suit in a frenzy. The way he's marveling and voicing how he appreciates her feminine body only turns Willow on more, as she murmurs, "Keep talking like that, and you're gonna get me all wet."

He steams with pleasure at her words, and they quickly help each other's situation with the clothes still being on. As they were being made bare, no time was wasted in exploring the other's skin with ravenous touches, caresses. Willow even elicits a shiver when she licks his chest, smiling with pleasure at his reaction. With a passionate kiss, she grinds her hips on his growing package. He groans at her touch, groping her nice breasts with desire.

Willow, previously on top, switches their positions so he's prepped above her, and her legs are wrapped around him, drawing him in. He grins, looking down at her, hungering over her for a moment, exploring her skin with his hands. She's pleased at the light touches, feeling as if she's some treasure, but she grows impatient. She wraps her arms behind his neck so she can initiate a steamy kiss, sucking his lip, before gripping it in her teeth, sending a smile his way. He smiles as he sucks on her neck. She purring against him, trailing a hand down his chest, to work some magic on his groin. He moans at the touch, and she goads him, massaging his dick with nimble hands.

She's beckoning him to be on with it, they don't have much time. He complies amidst their next make out, and enters her with a gentle thrust, savoring the warmth. She's so hot, and inviting. She moaned with a small shiver at his care. Smiling against his lips, she trails kisses, as if showing her affection. They are in harmony for each thrust, pleasure tingling upon their very skin. Willow finds her peace among the rhythm, the purest form of living in the moment, and both are inclined to voice their approval of this encounter, moaning and groaning, the noises of sex.

Willow drowns in ecstasy, forgetting the troubles she'll have to deal with later. She loses herself in the primal act. Her partner also enjoys himself, he's never had a partner this good, who could make him lose his mind in euphoria. Willow climaxes first, and watching her while compelled by his own feelings induces his orgasm.

Neither are finished after the first round, and they continue their dance for two more numbers.

Willow definitely experiences her fatigue after the third orgasm, and kisses her waiter one last time before he moves to lay beside her, still adhering to her like she were some cherished princess, with the way he looks at her, admiring her. Willow flashes him a grin, and they both take to staring at the ceiling, calming and cooling after such an exercise.

Willow whispers finally, "My name is Willow, by the way."

Her waiter sits up and lights a cigarette, "Sanji, mademoiselle." He squeezes her hand gently before taking it away, as if wishing their meeting didn't have to come to an end.

Willow rises too and gets to putting on her clothes before running her hands through her long red hair. Sanji watches her, "You have beautiful hair." He takes another drag.

Willow smiles, "Why thank you kindly." She pokes his eyebrow in the middle of the swirl, "You have interesting eyebrows, I don't reckon I've ever seen some like yours."

He grins at her and she plucks his cigarette to take a puff and only end up hacking up a lung while handing it back to him. "Hah, I thought that'd be different." Tears prick her eyes at the sensation in her throat, she smiles, "I don't think I could ever get used to that."

He stares at her, he wasn't expecting that. She finishes righting herself before turning back to him once more with a cheerful grin, "Nice to make your acquaintance, Sanji. Pleasure." She kisses his cheek, catching his eyes in her own calm ones, before she backs off and walks towards the door. "Catch you on the flip side someday, maybe."

She exits the room but halts at the loud, "Mellorine!" from behind the door. Giggling, she walks down the stairs meeting one of her fellow Marine officers on the way down, he remarks, "Oh, Hale sent me to tell you, we're leaving."

Willow laughs, jumping from stair to stair like a kid, "Well! Let's get outta here then, and catch some bad guys!" She throws her arm around the guy as they walk down, he smiles, used to Willow's over-the-top cheer. She muses in glee, teasing, "Hey, am I glowing, cause you know what that would mean!" She laughs, leaving the man as she runs down the stairs, she jumps off and flips to land on the floor of the restaurant. She throws up her hands, like she's a rock star greeting her crowd, booming, "Guess who just got laid, my fellas!?"

As she walks through the restaurant, she points her thumbs at herself, nodding, "Oh yeah, this girl, uh huh." Once she reaches the door, she bows, "Thank you, good night."

Outside, she skips up to the deck of her ship, and props herself on the rail to await departure. Behind her expression, she plots her next move, however, thanks to her encounter, she's more jaunty and merry about her future.

Hale sighs at her antics, _Maybe she's not cut out to be a higher ranking official, the dimwit._

* * *

Apparently the Marines were tipped off to some criminal behavior in the South Blue and Hale's ship was sent to check on things since they were headed to the vicinity anyways. Their ship docked at the island of concern only for Hale to step off with Willow and another soldier in tow flanking his either side.

Willow had her professional air about her for this little expedition, but was marching, while she could barely be heard humming, "Left. Left. Left, Right, Left. Left..." It was her only way of expending some of her excess energy.

As they walked along the dirt path through the town, heading to the official building, Hale informed them, "We'll see what's concerning the mayor and apprehend any criminals. Be alert for suspicious activity."

The male Marine accompanying them nods, "Aye, sir."

Willow quirks a smile, muttering, "And if ya can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Hale looks to her, "What did you say?"

Willow smirks, "Nothing, sir."

Hale glares at her before turning ahead. They reach the building and an assistant is out to greet them and show them the way inside. Before they can go in, Hale orders Willow, "You have a look around while we talk, and report to me later."

Willow blinks at him, she has her slow moments but when it comes to hunting she voices, "I'm no expert, sir, but I believe it'd be better for me to know what I'm hunting before I bring a knife to a gun fight, if you catch my drift."

Hale smiles, a tint in his eye, "I think you're more than capable."

Willow returns his hostility, almost baring her teeth in a grin, "I appreciate the sentiment, sir."

Hale dismisses her by turning to go inside. Willow wheels around and walks a distance, before bursting into a run, turning up streets as if she knows the island and walks to a more secluded beach, away from where the Marines docked. She stands looking around, inspecting the brush bordering the sand, nodding to herself, "This is definitely the island where I was taken, huh." She chuckles, "Life is so funny sometimes."

She throws her hands in her pockets and heads back to the town to walk around.

She walks to a more rundown section, with no destination in mind, it's been a while since her last visit and she didn't really explore. People start looking at her funny, which she simply ignores until a middle aged mother looking type, with simple features walks up to her, in her path, "Are you new here, Marine lady?"

Willow whips around, searching behind her before sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "Oh, was it noticeable that I'm a Marine? I seem to get that a lot, actually! You would not believe." Willow throws her arm around the woman's shoulders and they start walking together, "I mean who woulda thought joining the Marines would make everyone suspect you to be a Marine! It's ludicrous!" Willow laughs joyously, while her new friend just stares at her like she suspects Willow is off her meds.

Willow smiles brightly, "Oh, I'm kidding, you silly goose. I appreciate your concern, but Captain says I can handle myself, so let's test his theory, ya see, I'm looking for some thugs to beat me up, real bad, think you could help me out?"

Willow stands in front of her, a genuine smile shining, amidst holding the woman's hands. The woman was rendered speechless. Willow tilts her head, still waiting for an answer. "I'm taking your quiet to mean that there aren't enough thugs around for my wish to be fulfilled. If you're concerned, I assure you, my Captain has faith in me, whatever the hell that means."

The woman swallows, thinking over her next words, while Willow's strange cheer draws her next words out, "There is a group down the ways that have been causing trouble for the people. One of them has a strange power, so he's too much for the government to handle right now, and he has some strong friends..."

Willow pats her head, "Good girl, thank you for your contribution. I love when people cooperate with a farce government like ours, makes me feel all mushy inside, ya know?" Willow laughs and passes the woman, inclining her head so slightly to her as a means of thanks and respect. The woman watches her go, patting her cheek absentmindedly.

"I've met some strange ones, but that one takes the cake." She watches Willow skip down the street, singing some weird song.

Willow twirls in her skipping, suddenly morphing in a ballet dancer, and acrobatic all at once. She laughs as though she hasn't a care in the world, until she stops and makes eye contact with a thug. He snarls at her and she extends a hand out to him, "Don't you hear the music, love?" She effectively bats her eyelashes, her voice gets all breathy, "Tango with me, darling."

Her charm ensnares her prey and he walks to her as if in tune with Tango music, and when their hands touch, her power ignites sparks that has them dancing like professionals. Her hips are shaking, as they're magically in tune, her power makes it seem like they're the only ones in the vicinity. The moment is so raw and beautiful to him, and she's so alluring. The music swirling around them calls for a dip and it's done with grace and sexy appeal, like he's in a suit, and she's in a scarlet dress matching her hair.

The spell is broken when someone calls, distracting Willow so she gets dropped, "Oi, what are you doing, idiot!?"

Willow rubs her temples, "Is everyone out to murder my fun!?" She jumps up, staring down the man who interrupted her. The mask doesn't intimidate like it usually does with any other person, instead, Willow plows on, screaming, "What's your deal!? Can't you see we were dancing, you totally ruined the song! Are you happy!? Of course you're not, then maybe you wouldn't sabotage other people's moments! Oh my gosh," She continues massaging her temples, "Get out of my sight, your existence is ailing me."

Meanwhile, her victim is looking between her and the masked man, really confused as to what just happened. Then Willow's words surprised him and he currently stares at her in disbelief at her blatant dismissal of a really scary guy.

Willow closes her eyes as the masked man growls, "Do you know where you are, and who you're dealing with, lady?" His words drip venom meant to shock her into fright.

Instead she opens her eyes, "Huh? You're still here?"

She jumps back just as the criminal means to slash her with the blades spinning from some contraptions on his hands. She laughs enthusiastically, pulling her strings of knives from mysterious places on her person, she sings, "Some people just have no sense of sarcasm."

Willow's clearly infuriated the man as he fumes, steaming slightly with annoyance. He's usually a calm man, but he can't deal with this type of crazy/stupidity. Willow remarks, "Bro, I think you need anger management, and killing other people's fun too. You definitely have some issues you need to talk out."

He roars, and is surprisingly quick on his feet as Willow dodges his spinning blades, flipping back and jumping out of his path. Willow grins as they fight, "This is how you repay my trying to help you? Tsk, tsk... You know we're almost dancing!? Isn't this nice?" Her hearty banter is obviously aggravating him.

He finally gets the push, and nearly slices her stomach open, but she blocks it with a knife. He moves in with his other arm to detach her head from her body, but as he's moving his arm forward, she lets the other blade go, falling to her back with her legs curled beneath her, she positions her weight to her hands to push off and kick her assailant in the chin and away from her as she starts flipping away to get a distance.

He stands facing her off as she smiles, a slight sweat at her brow, "Don't mind me, I'm more of a long range attacker. Really, I'm a lover, not a fighter b-"

She practically jumps out of her skin when she's picked up by her shirt and the arm holding her, positions her toward the owner of the random appendage. She still has her knives out as she's come face to face with someone she didn't think she'd see again.

The extremely large man grins maniacally at her, "It is you."

Willow shrugs, feeling awkward all of a sudden, "Hey, man, how you been? You know, I was kind of in the middle of getting my ass beat." She looks over her shoulder at the blonde masked guy, standing still with his head tilted slightly.

He asks, "Kid, you know her?"

Kid smirks, "Yeah, I met her once."

Willow grins, "That was a good time, wasn't it?" It really wasn't, and both of them know it. Kid smile quirks at how nonchalant she's being, but he'll play along.

"Why were you fighting Killer?"

Willow shrugs, putting her knives away, still dangling in Kid's grasp, "If you'd noticed the getup, you'd see I'm what... Hm, you might want to sit down for this, but I suppose I'm what the kids are calling a Marine these days." Willow smiles so wide, her eyes are slits. She mutters rapidly with those squinty eyes, "I'm not sorry for this."

She uses his strength against him, swinging up, grabbing onto his beefy arm and kicking his face away while simultaneously letting go so she can fall away from him and roll into a stand, eyes on both him and this strange Killer, such a pleasant name for a pleasant guy.

Killer jolts forward, "Kid!"

He's just about to re-engage her until Kid mutters, rubbing his jaw as he gets up, "Wait, Killer..." As he rubs his jaw, he asks with rising anger, "What was that for?"

Willow shrugs, "I just have this natural urge to beat people up when they pick me up? I think it's reasonable. I mean, look at me," she motions to her body, "Do I look like a fucking puppy?"

Kid's anger diminishes and he chuckles darkly, "You're with the Marines now?"

Willow drops her defensive stance since it doesn't seem like she's being attacked anymore, "Girl's gotta eat, and make that money to catch up with my true love."

Kid smirks, eyes narrowing, "You're not a Marine, join me. I'll take you to the top."

Willow blinks at him, not expecting an offer from him. She makes like she's going to faint, "Oh but if I could. Too many expectations of me. They all want meh." She holds her hands out to the sky like she's invoking some ancient God, "Is this to be my life, forever? Why have you cursed me to look like a team player? I want more from life!" She wipes an imaginary tear, walking over to Kid, meaning to throw her arm around him as if she's trying to get him to see her vision, "I'm like a bird, free. I can't be held down or ordered around."

Kid glares at her, not amused by her drama, "But you'd go with the Marines?"

All the while, Killer watches the two, amused that her animated personality has a rather strange calming effect on his usually grunting and murderous Captain. Yet, Killer has experienced firsthand that Willow knows how to annoy and confuse, either consciously or subconsciously. He'd assume most of her bubbly personality is just who she is, though.

Willow looks to Kid after his reasoning as if she's just now noticing him, busting out laughing as if he just told some hilarious joke. Her laughter ticks him off, but he refrains from maiming her for the time being, despite his twitch. She sucks in a breath, suddenly composed, "As a source of income, yes, indeed, I am a Marine, until I'm not. When I'm not, I'll be a one woman show on the road to my seat beside the man of my dreams, of course I'll go at my own pace, and girls such as myself have been known to take a long time preparing for their date. And remember, I have a date with destiny!" Willow has stars in her eyes, imagining the moment.

Kid doesn't get through, "You are a strange person."

Willow shakes her head, blushing madly, "Eh? Compliments won't get you anywhere, you dog." She smiles, then taps her finger to her temple, "Ah, which reminds me, punch me in the face."

Willow stands, preparing for it, but Kid just stares at her, unsure if she was serious. She opens an eye, "Are you deaf, get me real good, I want a real shiner."

Kid almost pales even more, "You want me to punch you? Why?" What could possibly be going on in her head to make her literally ask, or rather order for a punch to the face.

Willow rolls her eyes, taps her foot, "Do you really need a reason? Come on, I'm a Marine, you're a bad guy, two plus two... We have to fight, and I need some evidence and am also trying to make a point. Punch me, and don't hold back. Men are such-"

Kid shakes his head, and punches the side of her face so she even goes flying into a wall, breaking it down and crashing inside.

Kid waits as he hears groans as she picks herself up and climbs back out sporting a great bruise. She holds thumbs up, and her good eye looks at Killer. She waves at him, "No worries, I can cut myself, no need for you to step in." She's trying to ignore the pain to her face, Kid did a good job. If she didn't feel like shit, she'd give him a gold star.

Killer had been standing there the whole time, studying the interaction, remarking the way Kid is burying much his explosive rage for her. He wonders their history. Both men are truly at a loss when Willow swings one of her knives at the end of her wires. Typically she has them dangling, with wires so she can swing them like she is now. The great shock comes when she expertly slashes herself as if she were in a fight, drawing blood, the whole shebang. Once she finishes, she puts her weapons away, and looks up at the two men gawking at her self harm.

Her brow furrows, "Usually not this easy for you to defeat an enemy, huh? Kid, punch me in the gut to complete it, please."

Kid rubs his face, "How long are you in town for?"

"Few days."

"You will be joining my crew within those days. I'll hunt you down and kill you if you don't."

Willow laughs, "A joke, right?" He punches her and she slides back, coughing up blood as she braces one hand on the ground, shaking her head, "I'm guessing you're serious." She wipes her chin, shooting a shaky smile, "Hope to settle this later, boys. See ya."

She wheezes as she limps to her ship.

She's alone on the street as the sun sets, "What an unexpected meeting, but those were some real men." She smiles, almost sad to decline Kid's offer, but he doesn't really know what she's made of, and she won't have him looking down on her and pitying her for what happened before. After all, the only reason he was offering was out of pity, right? No one else would really want her, and she feels like if he really knew her, he'd grow tired. He seems the type to literally throw people who he decides as shit in dumpsters.

She laughs, "I'm not even on my own yet, and I've got enemies." She grins, anticipating the fight with Kid and Killer that's sure to come. Killer doesn't look too bad either, and she just wants to fool around with a guy in a mask, how would the experience differ? She's dying for a chance to ravage him, but she'll probably have to quench her thirst and bet on another occasion.

At last, Willow reaches the ship and climbs aboard, looking like she got the shit kicked out of her, but still wearing an almost smug grin as Hale comes to meet her. She smiles, "I found the troublemakers, sir, and they were a bit much."

Hale growls, "Go to the infirmary, and prepare a report in the morning."

Willow salutes with a wince, "Sir." She limps out of his sight with a malicious grin. _Don't look so dependable now, do I, Hale-san?_

* * *

Willow reports in, telling a most fanciful tale of her great failure as a Marine, while she "accidentally" ponders why she had to suffer such a cruel fate by her Captain's heartlessness. Thus, she is dismissed, accompanied by a heated glare. She gets the day off to rest and recover and Hale informed her the real work would begin the next day.

Willow has a nice day to herself, and the next day Hale takes her and a group to where Willow had her ordeal.

Willow hums to herself while leading the group through the streets to the more lawless zone, and she stops after a time, nodding with gravity, "I believe it was here that I met my fate."

Hale stands beside her, looking around, "I thought you said you stormed their stronghold with my conviction that you were capable goading you on." He turns to her, peeved.

Willow scoffs, "Were those the words I used? I meant, it was here that I caught their foul and unlawful stench which quickened my pace, like so!" Willow dashes forward, sprinting with ease, she hears the men behind her take a moment before chasing after her.

Hale yells, "Willow! Slow your ass down!"

Willow giggles, continuing her run, but hollering back, "Mind your temper, Captain! Wouldn't want them to hear!" He rarely uses such language except when he's about to blow.

Willow grins, before she sees the street curving to a dead end, and she easily jumps to a building, landing on the roof, before standing and walking to the end, taking a good gander at Kid's temporary base.

Hale grabs her shoulder, red with anger, but he follows Willow's joyful gaze to the tall structure. Willow jerks her chin to it, "Well, there ya have it Captain, the troublemaker's base."

Hale mutters, "How many?"

"Not many, but they have some tricky people in their group." Willow is only taking the two she knows into consideration, and she's sure that their current forces can't handle them. She hasn't seen Kid fight, but just from his punches, and looking at what she presumed was his second, he's no pansy. She smiles while meeting Hale's eyes, "What are we going to do, sir?"

"They're just a small group, then we'll take them. Let's go set up." Hale turns away and hops down from the roof to debrief his men, directing them to surround the building.

Willow waits a moment, excitement riles in her at the prospect of a fight with Kid. She'd like to gauge what he's made of, to satisfy her curiosity. Is he bound to make a name for himself someday? Or will he fade into oblivion? She wants to tell Ace of all her adventures on her way to meet him, how far she's going to go for him.

She hops beside her superior and he tells her that she'll be with him on the ground, confronting the criminals.

Once everyone's set up, Hale leads the group assigned to the ground in front of the house. Hale's strong voice booms, "Criminals in the house! Surrender yourselves, we have you surrounded!"

Willow stands, her arms crossed while the soldiers around her have their weapons trained on the shotty joint. They start hearing someone laughing inside. Willow grins as she recognizes Kid. He steps out with a maniac grin, challenging the authority, "Surrender? Do you know who you're dealing with!? ..." He spreads his arms and pronounces, "I'll be the one to find One Piece and become the Pirate King!" He laughs, and Willow stares at him with something akin to admiration while her fellows snicker at his words. It sets him off, of course.

Hale responds with a degrading smile, "You can scream that all you want from a jail cell, pal."

Willow bites her cheek in anger, tapping her foot in her annoyance. She's all for pursuing one's dream, no matter the rules or limitations. And Pirate King is no joke.

Kid growls, "Eh? Are you laughing at me?"

Willow finally feigns a grin, "What're you going to do about it? We're taking you in."

Kid laughs as suddenly some electric current magnetized the air. Willow ducks as he starts drawing the guns trained on him to him. She marvels at his devil fruit power, noting the knives hidden in her clothes also feeling an attraction. And he grins, "Die! Repel!"

The guns fly towards them, going off and taking men down, shooting randomly. The street is in disarray, and Kid's forces finally storm from the house, engaging the Marines in combat.

Willow laughs in glee as she runs to meet Killer and their blades clash. Killer growls, "Captain's not going to give up on you just because of this."

Willow smiles, straining to hold her own against her stronger opponent, "It's true I'm over the Marines, but I'm not going to leave them for your crew. Now I have to wait to make my getaway."

Killer informs her as she slides back on the gravel, "Our ship is ready, and we're going to leave this island soon to prepare for the journey."

Willow kicks him in the chest, going into stance with a knife in either hand, "Good for you guys, now how about you retreat?" She figured she'd ask, after all, her mother instilled some manners in the girl.

Killer outright laughs, "Kid isn't going to let people who laugh at him live."

Willow shrugs, "I'm not someone to underestimate, but instead of boasting I should probably just show you."

Willow pulls out her knives dangling on a wire, and Killer rushes her, but she dodges, sliding to the side, facing the melded group. In a fluid and rapid motion, she throws knives, incapacitating appendages on her enemies. Her detested allies begin winning, and Hale is proving to have trouble with Kid's muscle and power.

The thugs begin running with their bloody arms with knives sticking out of them, or limping with similar injuries on a chosen leg. Killer calls, halting his battle with Willow as she just evades him left and right, "Kid, it's just going to be me and you if we don't go!"

Kid snarls at his underling's injuries and his amber eyes land on Willow. Her eyes don't falter as he begins to back away from Hale's blade. Willow sees Hale's not going to back off. She winks at Kid, pulling a wire from her belt, wrapping it around her for Kid to manipulate if he chooses.

Kid backs away as Hale rushes him, about to slash down on Kid's torso, but Willow flies in front for Hale to cut her with blood spewing from her gash.

Kid stepped aside for her, and he does have slight concern, as Hale realizes in horror his action. Willow coughs blood and Killer goads Kid to follow their men to their unfinished ship. He turns back for one last glance at the red haired woman, and he sees that blasted smile shining at him, as if assuring him that if she can smile, everything's okay in her book.

He mutters obscenities about that crazy female, and Killer, for once, completely agrees. "She'd be fun to have around though."

Killer merely sighs, "We can only wait one more day."

Kid replies, "Heh, she'll come by."

Willow, at the moment, isn't as okay as she thought she would be, as Hale rushes her to the infirmary, her blood seeping and spreading while she casually looks at the blue sky. She muses, _Is this where my life is going to start to play itself out, or something? Damn, that cut hurt way more than I thought it would. And, Kid! That bastard just went along with my plan of using me as a shield! I mean, what if that's not what I was actually going for!? I just didn't want a long drawn out fight with them, especially since I want Kid to set sail, and I can't fight people I like seriously... Ooohhhhhhh, I think I'm going to faint, ain't this a treat?_

Willow closes her eyes, and fades in and out. She awakens with her bed among the many with injured Marines in them. Hale sees her eyes open, and she can't help the pleasure pooling her eyes at his guilt ridden face.

He sighs, "They got away."

Willow's lip twitches, "Justice will be dealt to them soon, right, Captain?"

He nods, saluting her, "On my honor."

Willow stifles her chuckling. She has to maintain a serious expression. She smiles, sitting up with a real wince, "When do we set sail?"

Hale places a hand on her shoulder in concern, "Once more are fit to travel in a few days. You should rest, you've been out since yesterday."

Willow stands, "I'm craving this chocolate in a store I saw on the street. It'll be a nice walk, don't worry."

Honestly Willow feels lightheaded, but she has to see Kid. Hale frowns, "Are you serious?"

Willow stares at him, "Don't patronize me, I was cut, and I want me some damn chocolate. I'm a grown ass woman, and I'm going to get it. You stay here with your men. I'll be fine. Dismissed." Willow walks away and Hale watches her go in exasperation.

She gets onto the street and decides to walk back to the house Kid was staying to follow the trail he used to flee the scene. She does experience the occasional difficulty until she finds the ship at a secluded beach. She walks up as there's hollering about her presence. "Captain! There's a red headed Marine lady!"

One of Willow's hands is pressed to her stomach, because of her gash, and the men surrounding her have their weapons drawn. Willow's leaning on the rail of the ship, admiring the work when Kid slams the door onto the deck open, ordering, "Don't fucking touch her!"

Willow smiles, a bit more loopy than usual from lack of blood. She waves her free arm, "Hey, Kid, darling, just came to inspect the ship. She's a fine one, and wish you luck on your journey, but I won't be accompanying you, you can cry, it's okay." Kid walks up to her, skeptical as she smiles cheekily at him.

He studies the slight tremble in her hands from the pain, smirking dastardly, "I could just kidnap you, not like you could put up a fight."

Willow smiles, a bead of sweat at her brow, "Who likes prisoners though, I'm much better looking when I'm free. Shackles might be a fashion statement, but they're not very cute."

Kid shakes his head and sits beside her, musing, "I'm not a good man." It's a threat that he would totally kidnap her.

Willow laughs his sudden gravity off, "I'm not a good woman. Look at us, two peas in a pod!"

Kid grins, shedding his seriousness from before, taunting, "When your dreams crash and burn and that guy lets you down, wreak some havoc with me. We'll tear shit up."

Willow stands, "I just might take you up on your offer, but I seem to be attractive, so my man will never let me down. I want to read in the papers of you raising some hell, Kiddy. A real page turner, don't disappoint me."

Kid laughs evilly, "See you in hell."

Willow grins and begins to walk off the ship, "Catch you later."

Killer stands in front of Kid as Willow leaves their sight, "You're letting her go? She didn't look too good."

Kid murmurs, crossing his arms, "We have an understanding. Go help her out Killer, then come back quickly, we're relocating."

Killer complies with his Captain's wishes, he'll be back to his grumpy self in no time, surely. He catches up to Willow as she's ducked into an alley, leaning against a wall and breathing heavily.

Killer announces his presence, "Kid sent me, need some help?"

Willow smiles seductively, sending Killer's mind into a haze as she hugs him, laying her head on his chest, "I wish I could experiment right now, but I'm too tired for the act. You're on my list though, Killer."

She steps away and releases him. He comes to, shaking his head slightly as she walks away, "Yeah, you can help me out for a bit."

He walks with her, occasionally lending an arm for her to steady herself. He tells her, "Kid said you two have an understanding?"

Willow chuckles darkly, "Oh yes, we both know we're terrible people." Kid's not sure of Willow's exact sins, but he knows she doesn't share morals held by most. Willow knows her power allows her to essentially rape anyone or bend them to her will by her powers of seduction. While Kid is a serial killer and pirate, Willow won't sugar coat what she is, a serial rapist and pirate. Indeed, the two have an understanding.

Killer chuckles at her words, and then they part ways and Willow goes back to her station with the Marines vowing, _Next island is when I make my getaway and head to the Grand Line to start my life as a slave trader._

* * *

They dock on an island in the East Blue, the tamest of the seas. Willow feels her spirit flare as she wishes to wreak havoc and disrupt the calm of this sea like a glass shattering in a silent room. It's going to drive her nuts.

Hale informs them, "We're to apprehend the Big Bang Pirates, named for their skill with bombs. Let's make up for the last pirates we couldn't take."

Almost as if on cue, the Marines' attention is grabbed by the explosion that went off somewhere in the town, and the plume of smoke and cries of fear spring them into action.

Willow waits until they're all running to extend some military protection before she begins humming and skips to her room to pack up her things for her departure. With everything in a pack, she grins, pats it, then leaves it to walk out. She brandishes her knives, musing mischievously, "How about one last hurrah, as a Marine?"

Willow chuckles before sprinting to the area her company left for. There's still a lot of smaller booms coming from it, but when she comes upon the scene, watching from a roof, a bright smile surfaces. Taking on the Captain, is some civilian, but probably a bounty hunter. He's absolutely gorgeous and handsome, so much so, that Willow almost slips off the roof. She crouches watching the almost evil pleasure he takes in the fight, his slicing attacks, and Santoryuu is nothing to joke about. Willow has a keen appreciation for sharp things. The first thing to catch her eye was his green hair, she almost mistook him for a lean mean, moss green, fighting machine.

Willow decides to let him have his fun. She's not one to interrupt another's game. Instead, she throws some decisive knives to opponents fighting her old group. Hale looks up after the man in front of him drops a smoking bomb, due to the knife in his hand, effectively injuring himself with his own bomb. Hale growls at the fiery haired woman, the glint of steel in her hands was the first to grasp him. He calls, "Willow get your ass down here, and fight!"

Willow laughs, and hops down of her own volition. She contemplates while dodging booms, "I could kill him, but I've never killed anyone before?"

She shrugs as she continues moving, eventually ending up beside the green haired hunk. It was totally out of her control! She dodges the man's strange weapon, it's like a ball at the end of a chain, he swings around, and when it hits something, it causes an explosion. Once the dust settles from where she leaped, she's pulling out more knives, indignation evident, "Do I look like I was fighting you, big guy!?"

The enemy pirate grins, "Thought you'd find a guy swinging his ball around attractive?"

Willow stills, cocking her head to the side, "Eh? Well..." Willow consider him seriously, is that attractive? She looks at the tan swordsman, who eyes her with a raised brow as if questioning if she's actually considering that weird comment the wanted man made.

Meanwhile, Willow pictures the Santoryuu user flinging about the weapon the enemy uses, before she shakes her head, "I don't think it's an attractive weapon after all. I like pointy things that penetrate, ya know?"

Willow grins at the sweat drops, laughing maniacally. Then she slides up to the attractive swordsman, not taking her eyes off their opponent, "So, I know he's your prey or whatever, but the thing is, ya see, he attacked me, ya know. You let it happen, so you can either stop playing with him, or you can take him down before I count to three, and you can guess what happens after three." Willow smiles, graciously, before she covers her eyes.

The green haired fellow's eyes widen as his prey obviously means to strike the Marine lady while she covers her eyes and says, enunciating slowly, "One Mi-ssi-ssi-ppi, Two Mi..."

He takes her seriously and slashes the man up with a Santoryuu attack just as the man chucks the mine at her, but she finishes counting, widening her eyes at the ball headed for her face before she's pulled aside by Hale, who glares down at her dangerously.

Willow smiles, "Why, thank you, sir."

The bounty hunter walks up to her with a cool smirk, "How'd you know I wasn't serious yet?"

Willow grins, a twinkle in her eyes, "I made a bet, you either know what you're doing and don't get a lot of challenges, or you're just an idiot who loves a good fight. You seem like both." Before the man can think over how she insulted him slightly, she extends a hand, "The name's Willow, darling. Pleased to make your acquaintance. You seem to know how to have a good time?"

The man responds, a tick forming at his brow because of the strange woman, she's almost laying him bare with her eyes, "Zoro." He shakes her hand, then chooses to dismiss her predatory presence by addressing Hale, "I caught that man, I want his bounty."

Willow glares at Zoro, how dare he? This is what happens when she doesn't use her charm! Sanji must have been a lucky draw.

Hale seems ready to refute the man, but Willow interjects, "You'll get ya money."

Hale glares at her but she smirks at him, wiggling her eyebrows to taunt him. Zoro smirks, a woman with some spunk, maybe he was too quick to dismiss her as nothing more than a perverted and hungry woman.

She's not a beast like he is though, she's definitely predatory, but it's different. He can't explain his animal instinct.

Willow grins after Hale concedes and decides for Zoro to accompany them so he can write out the slip so the bounty hunter can pick up his money at the bank. Willow skips as the pirates are apprehended, and she hums to herself. Zoro watches her as he easily carries the unconscious pirate Captain down to their ship. She definitely has some screws loose, but he feels like she knows more than she's making herself out to.

Willow laughs, however, before hopping in front of the pirate hunter, staring him in the eyes, "You keep staring at me, doll face, and I'll start to wonder which head is doing the thinking."

Zoro grins devilishly as Willow twirls to skip at his side as they near the ship. "A wolf in sheep's clothing?"

Willow begins singing, "And I'm hungry like the wolf!" Then she laughs boisterously before she suddenly quiets, drawing Zoro's attention more so than when she was being loud, "I assure you, I'm a weakling when it comes to fighting, with no exceptional skill other than throwing knives, and being handy with a gun."

Zoro eyes her, amused almost, "You're like me. The hunt, the chase, the kill. I like to fight, but you hunt for something else."

Willow raises a brow, she gives Zoro her complete attention as he stares at her seriously, before she laughs, "Me? Hunting? Chasing? I'm just looking for a good time."

They reach the ship, some pirates have already been stowed in the brig. Willow sits on the rail, as Zoro waits, standing with his bounty over his shoulder until Hale hands him the check. Willow stares at Zoro while he stands there with a bored expression. She taps her chin as she thinks over their conversation, so the man can tell she's a hunter of sorts, on the prowl for fresh meat... So to speak. She smiles warmly, he's a fighter, she's a lover.

She'll respect that about him, deciding not to hunt him down for a nice fuck.

Hale comes out with the slip and Zoro takes it with ease, Willow smiles cheerily, "Take care, Zoro."

He's about to return her farewell when he drops the man he'd been holding and consequently multiple little bombs roll out from him. They only have a second before the bombs go off, blasting the ship in an inferno.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, bit of a cliffy. Apologies that it took so long, but then I just got the sudden urge to finish a chapter so here it is. I didn't go over it as much as I usually do, but let me know. I feel a bit iffy on this chapter, but no worries, I'll be doing a few timeskips next chapter so I can finally address Willow's plight in the prologue. I just wanted to give an idea of Willow's life before, but I don't plan to draw it out. At most two chapters till I skip to real time. Give me your thoughts, **Review, Follow, Favorite.** Hope ya'll enjoyed ;D


	6. Chapter 5

_Enjoy._

* * *

Everything was quite peaceful on the cliff facing the sea. Luffy had just finished a round of training and the only thing on his mind at the moment was the watermelon he was stuffing his face with. It was delicious, but nothing could ever compare to his favorite, meat!

His eyes suddenly caught on to something in the water, possibly a glimpse of the beast lurking in those waters? Instead it seemed to be a barrel. His curiosity always takes priority, so he simply extended his arm to grab on and bring it to land. He's never really had good control of when things snap back to him, so it was no surprise when the barrel flew at him.

Luffy frowned, freaking out momentarily before the barrel collided with him. The wood splintered upon impact, and he noticed while laying on the ground that there was a person atop him. Picking his head up to peer at this strange person, he notices the vibrant red hair sprawled around them. He puts his hands on their shoulders, sitting up and remarking, "Eh? What's a girl doing in a barrel?"

He shakes her, "Oi, wakey wakey!" Huffing in exasperation, "Man, girls sure sleep a lot. Eh? Are you dead?" He stares for a moment and nods that she's obviously breathing.

* * *

Willow awakens, jostling slightly, with her cheek pressed against something warm. She blinks her eyes open steadily, before shifting herself, murmuring, "And who might this be?"

Luffy maneuvers his head so one onyx eye can glance at her, with a large smile, "Hello, I'm Luffy, the man who will become Pirate King."

Willow grins, "Is that so?" She respects any bold statement made, and she's always happy to support fellow pirates.

Luffy nods affirmatively, "Yes."

Willow continues smiling, "So Luffy, got anything to eat around here? I'm starved." Literally.

Luffy sets her down after carrying her on his back and goes off to find some meat.

Willow looks through her pack to assure everything's in order. She waits for a time only to have her jaw hit the floor when Luffy comes back hauling a crocodile with ease. It's almost comical how a boy such as he, her height practically, can appear so casual. Does he do this often? He looks around, "Can you start a fire?"

Willow shuts her mouth, almost choking on a fly, before she starts a fire, feeling a new sense of respect for Luffy. He's obviously not all talk. When the fire is ready, they begin to devour the meat. Willow stares at Luffy. He took her off guard, he seemed like a wimp on first glance, all scrawny with no muscles bulging, not like her Ace. Still, she was pleasantly surprised, maybe the kid will be Pirate King, who's to say? Is Ace after Pirate King? If he is, then surely Ace will be Pirate King, otherwise, Willow would put money on the bet that Luffy would be a close second.

Luffy gorges himself on food, while Willow has her fill as well. After they finish, Luffy stands and tells her, "I have to get some more food for Dadan and the bandits."

Willow hums, "I'll just sleep in the forest. Go ahead."

Luffy leaves with ease and Willow cocks her head, _Just taking me at my word I see. Very few gentlemen in this world nowadays,_ she thinks casually, not experiencing any actual hurt feelings.

The night encroaches and Willow climbs a tall tree to get her bearings of the island and sleep. She sighs as she stares out over forest. She had to make a speedy getaway after the explosion slammed her into the wood rail and fires broke out on deck. Marines were helping each other off and everything was crazy, but through Willow's haze, she picked herself up, ran inside for her things, saw there was no way off the ship other than to go for a little dip. So she stole a barrel, untouched by the flames, threw it into the water and went drifting until found by Luffy.

Willow muses tiredly, stretching her sore limbs, "At least I'm not a Marine anymore."

In the morning, Willow wakes up to Luffy calling, "Oi! Barrel Lady!"

Willow narrows her eyes, "Barrel lady?" Feeling rejuvenated, Willow stands on her branch, staring into the forest, pinpointing where Luffy is coming from as he makes his way toward her tree. She grins cheekily as she climbs down, and waits for the right moment to swing by her legs holding her up and she stares at Luffy, answering, "My name is Willow, Luffy-kun."

Luffy smiles at her, "Ah, you're still here, I'm going to train."

Willow nods, "Sure, I'm going to get to work on my ship."

Luffy's eyes widen, "A ship? Are you a pirate?"

Willow hops down, "Yes, indeed I am." She puffs out her chest in pride.

Luffy's eyes form into stars, "Where's your crew?"

Willow taps her chin, "I'm meeting up with them in the New World."

Her words go right over Luffy's head, all he says is, "Ah, I see. Awesome!"

Willow truly examines Luffy and realizes, _He'd make a great test subject for my devil fruit._

Willow suddenly steps forward, wrapping her arms around his neck while kissing below his jaw, amidst using her power.

He frowns at her as Willow pulls away to examine his lusty look, but much to her dismay, she sees he's merely smiling at her, "That felt weird." He laughs then goes to walk away while Willow stares wide eyed at him as he leaves. _What. The. Fuck._

She watches until he's out of sight, then shakes her head, walking away. Even throughout her building and hard work, she murmurs under her breath, "It was a fluke. He's just too much of an idiot. Yeah, he's an idiot... But what if he's not? What would make someone immune to my power?" She can't find the answer. "This could be a problem for the future, I must overcome this challenge!" She sweat drops at the crickets resounding around her. She's alone and talking to herself, making vile plans. She smiles, whistling a tune as she works, _Can't touch this._

Once she finishes the frame of her rowboat, she sits back, and practically jumps out of her skin at the sound of her own stomach growling. She pats her stomach, time to eat.

Luffy pops up a bit later as she's hunting, thereby giving her a small heart attack, and asks as her indignation rises, "Neh, are you hungry?"

Willow considers him skeptically, cloaking herself in her charm as she presses her body against his, her hand sliding down his chest as she whispers, "Are you?"

He laughs, practically oblivious to her advances, "I'll go catch us some more meat." He steps away, shaking his head for it was starting to become cloudy. Willow smirks after him, until she ends up trailing after him. They come across a lone beast, likening to a bear and a tiger. Willow leans against a tree watching as the brute begins to charge Luffy. He throws his arm back, and Willow's eyes widen as it stretches backward, and he jumps as it's coming back, "Gomu gomu nooo Pistol!"

His fist snaps into the creature's face, knocking it out with one hit. Willow raises a brow, _A Devil fruit? How strange._ In terms of fighting it's useful, but Willow is content with her fruit. She's a lover not a fighter.

She grins and walks over, "Want me to build a fire?"

He matches her mirth, "Yes please."

She gets cooking and then they eat. Afterward, Willow stares at the last piece of meat in her hands, and notes Luffy's eyes staring at it, with drool collecting as he anticipates how juicy it will taste. Willow smiles, waving it around and seeing his eyes follow it. A light bulb brightens in her mind, as she muses over vile thoughts.

Her powers of seduction shroud her as she murmurs, "Come here Luffy. You want this meat?"

Luffy nods, completely innocent and unaware, and Willow places half in her mouth, with the other half sticking out as she nears him and invites him to bite it. He chomps and she wraps her arms around him, smashing their lips together while beckoning him to finish the parcel while she licks his lips, urging him with her tongue, filled with the taste of his favorite food.

She grinds against him, and he lets out a startled grunt. His mind is clouding over much easier as she opens her eyes to little slits, watching his eyes droop. She releases his lips and trails kisses down his neck, and grinding against him again. He breathes heavily as she finally feels up his dick, massaging his balls with an expert hand. He moans involuntarily, unable to wrap his head around these feelings and the situation.

Willow whispers into her work, "Not impossible, just a bit harder to seduce an idiot."

She grins, "I didn't even wink at you babe, and look at you." She eyes the state she's got him in, panting with his dick confined in those shorts, a look of dazed confusion, but the subtle lust is still there. She kisses his cheek, "No worries, I'm not that evil. Just go to sleep and we'll forget this ever happened, love." His eyes droop and he slouches into his impromptu nap, snoring like nothing ever happened.

Willow pulls away, patting his hair, "There's something sexy about you though, I might go back on my word to not fuck you."

Luffy awoke not long later, only to dismiss himself and head off back to the bandits. Willow continued on her rowboat until there was no more light. She'd finish tomorrow and continue her adventure from there. She's learned all she needs to, and now she's ready to face the Grand Line.

She finishes her boat in the early afternoon, and packs her items. Luffy comes across her at this time, "Wil- Eh? What was your name?" He shakes his head and calls with a smile, "Willy!"

Willow looks up at him from her preparations. She stands, letting her anger at his memory simmer away, "I'll be leaving now, Luffy-kun." She considers him as he grins.

"I'll set sail in two years."

Willow steps closer to him, "A lot can happen in that time, you look the type who'll forget me."

Luffy laughs, "Your hair is too red for anyone to forget shishishi."

Willow's eyes widen and fall on her crimson locks blazing in the sun. Willow hums, "Quite right..." A certain feeling Willow can't explain enters her at the notion, she doesn't want the Marines to know she's alive. Passing through Loguetown, Smoker will surely remember her, unless... Willow licks her lips, finally locking her eyes on Luffy. "Dearest, I wonder if I can't perhaps seduce you into forgetting me?"

She pounces on Luffy and he easily falls under her spell as she plants kisses, summoning the mindless beast, goading his lust to the surface. She whispers, "From this point on, I'm only going to do more terrible things." Willow grinds into Luffy, who strains under her. She directs his hands to her breasts, giving them something to do while he groans beneath her, loudly.

She tells him, "I have an idea of what to do, an instinct that before I can do what I want, I have to fuck you senseless. Just collateral, babe."

She feels up his chest, sending sparks of desire that has him quivering with primal energy. Willow washes him in varying sensations, with a manipulation of heat and chill at her caresses, as well as the wonders she's working with her mouth. She slips a hand down his shorts to tend to his member as he quivers with the occasional moan, practically mewling under her. Her seductive skills send him into a euphoric coma when she finally lets him enter her, and he shifts, wanting to feel her warmth. She smiles down at him, his eyes glazed over before she rides him, gently at first, before gaining speed at his loud groans and moans until the cataclysm. He came quickly and Willow is skilled in seizing the moment, so she had her fun.

It must also be stated that fluids have never and will never be exchanged, Willow may sometimes be a fool, but she's not looking to be a foolish mother.

As he's coming down, and his mind slips slowly into darkness, Willow bends to whisper in his ear, stroking his raven hair, "Forget me, darling, not just this act, but my entire existence. Forget it." She kisses his cheek, and notices something as she pulls away. Her hand that was massaging his scalp holds a beautiful rose in it. She stares at the flower, and examines it closer until a sea breeze blows in and carries the petals away.

"There has to be a better way," she concludes while staring at her hands. She stands from the napping boy, and brings her boat to the beach where she departs, brooding as she wonders all that she can accomplish when she gains control of her power. She'd never admit that she struggled with taking Luffy. She simply resigned herself to the task at hand. And on to the next task, she has some slaves to apprehend before Sabaody, and she needs more than a rowboat to keep them.

* * *

In the days that change to months that follow, Willow acquires a smaller vessel, putting her seductive powers to the test over the course of the months to find if there's a limit to how long she can string someone along, and if there's anything she can't ask for. Luckily, though it tires her out, she finally sets sail and even leaves some cash for the work her shipwright did, not that it would ever amount to the true cost of her ship.

It took a little over two months before her ship was finished, and she finally gets to cross Reverse Mountain and begin her hunt for slaves on the way to Sabaody.

* * *

It's early morning on Sabaody, weeks after Willow's departure on her new vessel. Disco was making preparations for the Slave Auctions that day and evening, he walked out onto the grassy Grove One and saw a small ship dock. He frowned and walked over to find a hooded figure step off to greet him. "Hello, you must be Disco-san."

His gaze narrows at the short woman, clad in a leather hooded jacket, with skinny black jeans, and a black shirt to match. The only vibrancy the auctioneer could detect were the strands of red cascading from the shadow of the hood. Disco asks, "And who might you be, miss?"

The woman offers in cheer, "The name's Willow, and I've got some merchandise to sell."

Disco grins suddenly as she turns away and opens a board leading beneath the deck, hauling up three individuals. Two females and one man, tied and gagged, are exposed. They all sleep quite peacefully and seem to be excellent specimens. Disco exclaims, "You've come to the right place, my dear! Have they had any training?"

Willow considers them, "A little bit, but not much. I figure that's the job of their masters for proper training. Should I play around with them more next time?"

Disco shakes his head, "Most of our customers like to break their own toys. Did you want the afternoon or evening show?"

Willow hums amusedly, "How about one for the afternoon and two for the evening. I found this beautiful seamstress, good maid. And the other two can be for the evening auction."

Disco nods, smiling, "Excellent. I'll have my associates pick them up and you can grab your money at the end of the night."

Willow nods and walks back onto her ship. Disco leaves and her slaves are collected as preordained.

Willow learns what she can about the New World, but eventually finds something to stop her from continuing. She decides to make a real business out of catching and selling slaves. The ease in which she brings slaves and the number, with how many fine qualities they have garner the attention of Disco. He tells her on one evening after finishing up an auction, "The boss isn't here this evening, but he wants to meet you."

Willow, effectively hid her features from everyone at this point for fear of exposing herself to the Marines, murmurs, "Have his people call my people and set up an appointment." She left after being handed her loot.

The Marines had finally noticed her bringing loads of slaves for the auction, and snapped the photo of her, as she noticed the spies and pulled her knives from her jacket.

Sometime later is when she would have the fated encounter with the Joker, or the Heavenly Demon, or Doflamingo and that encounter would lead to Willow's refusal to become involved with Ace.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the long wait and short chapter, I started college and all that good stuff. Less time to write, though I'm always thinking up and advancing plots. Let me know what you guys think, Review, Follow, Favorite. Hope ya'll enjoyed ;D


	7. Chapter 6

_Enjoy._

* * *

 _ **~Present time, after Doffy took Willow~**_

Willow grins mischievously as she scampers about, exploring the great palace in Dressrosa, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." The sun is shining through all the windows dazzling the scenery.

Doflamingo wears his own devious smile as he follows her about, "You'll realize this arrangement is the best for both of us soon."

Willow blinks up at him, playing dumb to his insinuations, before sliding beside him, linking their hands, "I'm starting to think this might not be so bad, but that doesn't mean you should ever drop your guard around me, dearest." Her words are laced with venom as she dares him to drop his guard around her again, reminding him of the first.

He leans down so his breath tickles Willow's ear, "I wouldn't dream of it." A dull day will never go by with the two challenging personalities butting heads all the time.

Willow hums and skips along, dragging Doffy with her as she marvels, "So, you saved the country? Come on, love, if we're to be married, what's the real story? Husband to wife, pirate to pirate."

Doffy chuckles, "Made the king and his men cut up the subjects until I saved them..." His deep laugh rumbles from his throat as he exclaims, "It was too easy to manipulate!"

Willow's brow twitches but she shows none of her distaste for Doffy's actions, hell, it's not like she can really judge, "You do enjoy manipulating people don't you?"

Doffy raises a brow, "From what I understand, so do you."

Willow laughs, "I enjoy putting people in their place, you remember, don't you doll?" Doffy's smirk loses its luster at the memory of when he messed with the petite redhead. Willow chuckles, gliding her hand along the tapestries, "We're a match made in... Hell."

She's trying to teach herself the art of calm resignation to her fate, even if the charade is leaving a foul taste in her mouth. There's a certain excitement to see who will break the farce first, because she knows getting married is just a front for Doffy's true plot.

* * *

In the lull of the evening, Willow leans on her balcony, staring out at the beautiful country of Dressrosa, but a morbid sense of pleasure riles at the darkness cloaking it. The red haired beauty wonders at what kind of mischief she could get up to in this city. It is the New World after all, even if she left her honey back on the Grand Line.

Smiling simply and releasing her worries and guilt, this is her life now, she accepts that this is her punishment after all these years.

Slipping into her warm and scented bath, she sighs, "This isn't so bad." She had no idea what she was talking about though. Doflamingo is by no means an alright guy and she knew that he'd never let her get off easy for what she did to him.

Marriage was the easiest escape from his wrath, and she knew she'd be lucky to get off so easy.

* * *

Willow continued to live in her twisted fantasy, admiring the facade of a happy marriage. While wedding preparations were made, Willow calmly stared and admired her elegant dress. Her family would be safe from Doflamingo as long as she went along with him and his whims. Her honed instincts told her to be wary of the man, that something was array, but for fear she stayed put.

The wedding day came, and the castle was beautifully decorated. Wreaths and candles with rose petals covering every corridor.

Willow fit into her dress, abhorring her radiant hair contrasting against the white, and her freckles on her bare arms. She felt exposed, she rarely ever lived without her hood.

The family gathered to watch and they filled the room of the chapel. Doflamingo stood near the priest down the aisle and when the music began, Willow felt dread weigh in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to run away.

Each echoing step of hers only confirmed her sense of how wrong the situation is. Unable to bear the weight any longer, her eyes narrow and she stops on her walk, already halfway down the aisle. A giggle escapes her as the music stops. Doffy's smile grows, while his eyes are ever hidden behind his shades.

There's silence in the sparkling room, as if two hellish people weren't tracking in their eternal damnation.

Willow lifts the mesh veil as she grins deviously, "Cut the charade, Doffy, you and I both know this isn't the kind of people we are. You're a spawn of Satan himself, and I'm a vixen. We don't hang out in chapels. Time for us to lay everything out on the table, dearest darling." Her last words hold a bit of a mocking tone. She dares him to lash out at her, but this whole thing has felt like an act, and her bullshit detector has been going haywire for a while.

Doffy laughs, "Fufufu, I figured it'd be nice to get you into a false sense of security before I strip away everything you hold dear..."

Willow's laugh booms, "I figured it was something like that. You're not the type of man to let something go, even when I told you what would happen if you crossed me."

It's no lie that during her travels, Willow found a crueler self within. It was a side that enjoyed stripping away the dignity of another person, especially when that person was a dick to her. She found humor in her actions and still does sometimes. What can she say, she likes to look at the bright side of things.

Sometime ago, when Doffy demanded Willow become a part of his family for the useful nature of her devil fruit, she rose to meet the challenge. When he didn't back off, following and threatening her, she warned him and he didn't listen.

She seduced him, videotaped him following her every command, saying the most submissive things the great Doflamingo would never be caught dead saying, and after it was all over, Willow left him naked in a dingy warehouse with a sea stone cuff she seduced a marine to apply.

Willow's manic grin turns malicious, "You're not still mad about that, are you?"

Doffy meets her malignant intent tenfold, "Of course not, let me prove it to you, with a gift."

He manipulates his strings and he gestures grandiosely, "Look who I invited to our wedding!?"

Willow narrows her eyes, but her heart flip flops when her family begins walking in.

Doffy walks around as Willow's mother, father, sisters, and brothers walk like puppets inside. Gwen is made to walk up to Doffy while the siblings and Eliot flank him.

Willow stares with boiling eyes, but her movements are frozen. She feels as if she's underwater.

"Willow, I thought to myself long and hard what revenge would be suited to you, and I found that this was all that could be done to break you. I'm going to kill your family in front of you."

Willow cracks a smirk, despite herself, "Well, dearest, if you wanted my family to come to our wedding then we could have just sent invitations like normal people." She giggles and walks in her long twinkling dress to her mother, "This is my mother Gwen, one of the kindest ladies you'll ever meet." She motions, "This is my father Eliot, don't let his gruff manner fool you, he has a heart of gold. My older sisters Maia and Kaede, my brothers Arlo and Ryuu... I'm not sure who they are anymore but I remember loving them at one point." A twinge of sadness flickers in Willow's eyes, but it fades quickly.

Willow stares into the eyes of the demon, knowing this is who he is, he will kill them. But that doesn't mean she has to sit idly by and do nothing to prevent it.

Before her cloak of seduction can befall him, there's a screech of razor threads tightening, and Willow's eyes snap open, wider. Her mother can't even choke out a whimper before the threads dismember her. The world around Willow freezes and she's painfully aware of the burning red liquid on her cheek.

Doffy's maniac laugh is all that can echo through her reverie. She turns to the rest of her family, all distraught by the acts of a cruel man, and Willow watches their limbs being sliced off, along with their heads.

She continues staring, her family's blood coats her white dress, splattered on her face, mixing with her freckled skin. Her dripping red hair, seems unchanged by the atrocity. The strains in her face loosen, however, and with a deep breath her heart steadies.

There's the faintest twitch before she smiles and gazes at Doffy. Her icy voice can't reach him however, the doors bang open and three people enter the chapel but they don't make it far. Willow satisfies her curiosity by turning to face the obvious intruders. They're all too stunned at the mess, while Doffy grins evilly.

Willow's smile only grows as she remarks, "Ya'll couldn't have come at a worst time!" She laughs heartily and continues as the three and even Doffy are peeved at her calmness, "As you can see, he just did me the hugest favor, the greatest wedding present a girl could ask for, I mean, look at this red. Red is the color of love, ya know?" Willow peers at the severed parts of her family, "There's nothing to hold me here..." Her laugh booms and she almost cackles. Her reaction causes frowns.

Doffy chuckles darkly, "Oh, you don't mind that I killed your family? Ready to get married to me then?"

Willow smirks, "There's literally nothing to stop me from saying this, but if this is the best you could come up with, then my dear, you aren't half the man I thought you were. You're so lame, it's almost sad." Willow begins tearing her wedding dress at the skirt, but falters for a moment as one of the intruders finds his voice.

"Maia and Arlo were your family?"

Willow straightens to lock eyes with the one and only Ace. He seems mostly at a loss for words, but she sees the grief in his charcoal eyes.

"Why the fuck are you even here, because I'm not naive enough to think you came for me?"

Ace shifts uncomfortably, and the two beside him brandish their weapons. He looks past her to Doflamingo, "We came to get Maia and Arlo, they are Whitebeard pirates." His eyes catch fire as his rage ignites, "This means war, Doflamingo."

Doffy laughs, "Blame the girl in front of you, she brought this upon them."

Willow laughs as well, "Awh, the big bad flamingo has his feathers all ruffled over me making him submit, poor thing must have such a low self esteem!" She coos mockingly, and Doffy grows fierce. He's not the type to stand for such mockery.

Willow pulls out a string of knives, swinging some before chucking them with ease at the man. He shoots a bullet string at her and she takes it.

It goes through her shoulder and she grins, "Thought you would have some better revenge plot, but this whole thing has been such a bore I just might keel over! Oh put an end to the misery!"

She wields one knife and everyone gapes at how she literally stabs herself in the chest before letting her hand fall from the dagger. Blood seeps into the white wedding dress and drips smoothly down it. Willow cracks a bloody grin and stares right at Doffy, who seems perturbed by her actions. She could at least cry or curse him a little bit, but instead she laughs and thanks him for what he did, but in the end is still going to kill herself? The man is honestly confused and slightly ruffled by her actions.

Ace yells, "Why'd you go and do that!?"

Willow doesn't shift her attention, but answers, nonetheless, "He won't get the satisfaction of killing me. I'm already dead!" She cackles and spits blood. She struggles to take a breath and crumbles to the floor. It's as if even her own body needed time to catch up to the fact that she stabbed herself.

Doffy growls, "We'll see about that!" He raises a hand to manipulate his threads and shoot bullet strings at her prone figure but Ace blocks them from ever touching her.

Fire licks at his body while he shouts, "Hiken!" Fire blasts towards Doffy but the man is suddenly floating, laughing, "Go home, Whitebeard pirates, you can't win this one." As if on cue, the family that was earlier dismissed stands bordering the altar with aggressive grins.

Ace hums with a sly grin, telling the others, "Take the girl to the ship and get her to Doc, I'll be showing the Heavenly Demon that Whitebeard Commanders don't run." Fire swirls around the Fire Human and he rushes to engage in a little payback for their lost comrades.

Willow is taken from the burning church. Her eyes flutter open and she sees the spectacle. Donning a small smirk, "That's more like it," she whispers. Falling unconscious while bleeding subtly, the knife wiggling beneath her skin, she's carried to safety.

Ace is no pushover, though Doffy has strength going for him, his strings are merely burned off his opponent, and he can't stop the inferno Ace has unleashed on the island during their fight. Ace seeks retribution for his grief, but his heart isn't truly in the fight when his mind keeps drifting to Willow and her ludicrous actions. She's a strange one, but he didn't know she was psychotic. Who stabs them self and laughs about it afterward!?

He rolls his eyes and easily ignites the four top dogs of Doffy's family, thanks to the extra help of a certain Slime Human. With a smirk at Doffy's rage and concern, Ace remarks, "Oh no, I hope they make it. I hear burns can be extremely painful wounds, but how would I know? Ever mess with us again, and I'll burn your entire kingdom down."

Veins bulge on Doffy's forehead and neck as his smile strains. He has his own burns while Ace only has a few scrapes and bruises. The Whitebeard Commander is no joke and Doflamingo underestimated him slightly.

* * *

Ace sailed on one of Whitebeard's allied ships. The Captain of this ship is extremely close with Whitebeard pirates and was present when it was relayed that Maia and Arlo had been taken by the Heavenly Demon after their fight on some random island they were visiting.

The Fire Human returned to the ship as it was setting sail, away from the burning city of Dressrosa. He asked Captain Palms, "How's Willow?"

Palms nods at the closed door, "The doctor is treating her, the crazy woman. Who stabs them self to spite someone?"

Ace wipes his face, "I don't know."

* * *

Two days later, and Willow's eyes reopened to the unforgiving world. She had abandoned everything she had ever known. Her past is gone. She has no one to look forward to. Ace, who was supposed to be her future... Well, the dream of him died with the present events.

She smiles, laughing slightly and drawing the attention of a man in the room. He moves to her side, staring with concern at her bubbly visage. Her grin turns on him, and he can't detect any of the emotions one would expect in her situation.

With her next words, she both informs and intimidates him, "I felt nothing. I feel nothing." She chuckles devilishly and rolls her eyes, "I figured that might be a bit abnormal, so I decided to stab myself. Is that what it's supposed to feel like when you lose your entire family like that? Like someone stabbed you in the heart? ... I wouldn't know."

A troubled expression crosses Willow's face before she returns to her happy-go-lucky demeanor. She sits up, ignoring the ache from her wound and steps off the bed. She smiles, "I'll be taking my leave now."

Ace frowns, "We did bring your ship, but I want you to meet Oyaji, he could probably tell you a bit more about your brother and sister."

Willow grins, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really care about them anymore. They left when I was little, and it's hard to love a memory when the picture gets fuzzier every time."

Ace grabs her arm so she looks at him with brows furrowed, "I don't think you should be alone right now."

Willow laughs boisterously, "I always feel so wanted, because you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart, right Ace-kun? You couldn't possibly be doing this out of obligation to my big brother and sister, now could you? I know, I know. I hate to assume things, but I'm not much of a charity kind of gal. Goodbye, my sweet. Till we meet again." She leaves and is kindly directed to her ship so she can part ways with the Palms Pirates.

Ace watches her go, solemnly. When he met her, he didn't know of her ties to Maia and Arlo. The two talked about their farm life and younger siblings a lot. Ace had fun talking about his little brother. Grief tears at his heart, like fire ignited by lightning, but he snuffs it out quickly. Instead, he merely focuses on Willow's little ship disappearing in the distance before she's gone.

* * *

Willow, now all to herself, places her hand over her heart, in deep thought, "Why do I feel nothing?" It terrifies her so much, she chuckles. Laughing heartily, she throws on her hood over a shimmering red dress, knowing exactly the place for a bit of soul searching.

* * *

"Aaannd, what's behind door number one!?"

She kicks in the swinging doors, grabbing everyone's attention at her loud entrance. She obviously started the party a little early, "If you guessed shit hole, then you would be correct!" Willow laughs, swaggering inside. Looking around with a sly grin, cocking her head at the patrons of the bar before she slams her whiskey bottle on the edge of a table. Holding up the broken bottle, she wields it like sword, "All for one?"

One sexy female patron stands, "Hey, shut the fuck up and get lost brat."

Willow raises a brow, holding one hand to her chest, "Damn, that was feisty! I'm not sure if my self esteem can hold up after that abuse!?" She walks over and slams her heel on the lady's table, splintering it. The brunette stands back, suddenly on guard by Willow's coy threat. The redhead stares down at the splintered table, "That's my self esteem right there. This is the physical form of my self esteem, people!" She laughs vigorously before she seems to see the woman for the first time, "Oh, wow! Hello, gorgeous, why don't we skip this joint and go back to your place." Willow purrs at the brunette's feminine qualities.

The woman smirks, "I don't do crazy or female, hon."

Willow whistles, "Such a shame. I could've shown you a good time, takes one to know one, ya know? Oh, wait, that's right! You don't know! Cuz you're a close minded bitch!" The intoxicated redhead hums a tune and walks to the bar, "Yo, bartender! My man! I have a problem, ya see..." Willow compels him toward her just a fraction so she can grasp onto his shirt and hold a jagged edge of her broken whiskey bottle to his face. He's surprised by her strength and feels fear creep in as she breathes an alcoholic's breath, then she smiles cheerily, "Do you see?"

He gulps, "U-"

Willow laughs outright, practically spitting in the man's face, "No! I'm out of whiskey silly! And my bottle broke! I think the ghost did it!" She releases him and settles on her stool, "Give me liquor or give me death! But death don't come cheap, so better give that liquor."

The black haired bartender reluctantly gives her what she wants, figuring it best not to provoke her.

Willow smiles, "Attaboy!" She begins taking swigs and humming to some foreign or outlandish tune. Overall, she seems to be in a dangerously cheerful mood, until many footsteps enter the premises.

A firm woman's voice slices the tension in the bar, "Miss, you're disrupting the peace of our town. We're going to take you into custody until you've dried out."

Willow blows over the top of her bottle so a small sound is produced before she mutters, "I know a Marine when I hear one, ya'll have the same uppity voice like you're better than everybody. Ain't it a bit hypocritical of you to be talking about disrupting the peach- I mean peace, when here I am, all turned into a mellow drunk, and now you're trying to mess with my peace. Do you know who you're fucking talking to!?" Willow pats her head suddenly, "Ah fuck, I forgot my damn hood! Shit!"

She grins, "This was all just a big misunderstanding then!" She downs the rest of her drink, leaves some cash with a wink to the bartender. She'd seduce him but she's not in the mood. He seems more disturbed to find that most of her demeanor is an act than her actually being drunk.

She turns to the Marines in doorway and steps off her stool, she sighs long and hard, holding her hands to her chest, "You wouldn't put dear ole me in the slammer, would ya, coppa?" She bats her eyelashes as a glow rings her irises for a moment and a single tear streaks down her cheek. The Marines shift their weight as everyone in the bar begins falling under her seduction. "Oh, darling, what would they do to me in there!?" She steps close to the higher ranked woman, mockingly begging, "Don't put me in there with them criminals! I won't last!" Willow begins bawling against the chest of the woman, and there are collective murmurs of worry for the redhead.

Willow murmurs dangerously, "Just forget about me." She snaps her fingers suddenly and when everyone's eyes open they look around.

One of the Marines remarks, "What'd we come in here for, Captain Kat?"

With her eyes on the bouquet of flowers on the floor in front of her, just where Willow was standing, Kat mutters, "I don't remember." She stoops to pick them up and the petals all fall away.

They vacate the premises as the bartender finds the money Willow left anew. It was enough for her drink and the damages.

Willow, in the meantime, was gone before their eyes blinked open again, effectively completing her spell. After all, a one night stand isn't meant to be remembered; she's easily forgotten.

Willow wandered about the town, dead silent from how dark and cold it was outside. She walked until she neared a small meadow. In the distance, there were some woods and she figured the shore wasn't too far either. She kept walking until she met it and she was easily past civilization. On the way, she picked a bunch of flowers, plucking the petals of one flower at a time until she arrived at the cliff edge, sitting upon a large rock to watch the waves below. With one final flower left, she hums, "... I loved them not... I loved them! ... I loved them not..." Eventually, she reaches the last petal, "I loved them not?" It drifts away, riding the wind out to sea.

She throws the stem down and huffs, "What do flowers know!?"

"Marine lady."

Willow stills before she hops off the rock and turns to the owner of that smooth voice. She glares daggers at the man before her eyebrows raise, "Fuck."

The man of silver eyes and nonchalance smirks devilishly, "It is you."

Willow mirrors his smirk, "Look, buddy, what happened in the past is in the past. I think we can both be reasonable adults and let it go, neh?" Willow grins, "Or maybe you've come to satisfy my curiosity regarding those sexy tats, love."

He steps forward and Willow is painfully aware of the longest sword she's ever laid eyes on. She tilts her head, "Overcompensating much?"

He drawls, "You're going to join my crew without a fuss, or you're going to lose both legs."

Willow scratches her head, "Uh, those are some options you've given me! How about this?"

To his dismay, she takes a step back and literally falls toward her watery death. He jolts forward and notes she's really not going to save herself in any way. At the last second he mutters, "Room. Shambles."

She lands with an "Oof!" She frowns, "What? How am I alive right now?!" Looking around and taking in the stranger from the past, she asks suspiciously, "God?"

He frowns, suddenly growing angry with her, "You were just going to die to escape me!? Literally! What the fuck..." No plan, just death, for real?

Willow gripes, "Life isn't that big a deal. I could die any moment anyways, and I like to do the unexpected! Get off my back man, jeez." She stretches, "What was your name anyways?"

He growls, "Trafalgar Law."

Willow laughs, "Oh, you were that guy! Damn, how far have I traveled? Are we in the North Blue?"

"We're on the Grand Line, but only a couple islands in."

Willow nods, "Thanks for the directions. You were a nice fuck back in the day, and I hope we can both agree that it was your fault it came to that, but now that we're past it, we can move on with our lives, unimpeded. Nice catching up with you, I really must go drain a liquor store, ta ta!"

She begins walking away cheerfully but mopes when Law follows her. "You're joining my crew. I couldn't find you all this time and I suddenly spot you in some random town on some random island. You're not leaving my sight."

Willow sighs, "Usually I wear a hood, and I haven't shown my face in public since I was a Marine. They think I'm dead, but I don't want to take any chances especially since I was in the slave trading business for a while."

Law narrows his eyes at her, "You sold slaves?"

Willow detects the judgement and turns a defensive stare on him, crossing her arms, "Caught them so others could sell them. I was damn good at it too! You'd have made a nice slave."

Law twitches angrily, "Tread carefully, woman."

Willow rolls her eyes at him, "Fuck you, my name's Willow, asshole. You don't own me, and I don't owe you anything. We're pirates, anything is fair game."

She ducks a sudden knife swipe from him, "Do you have any honor?"

She sneers, "Honor among pirates? Is it honorable to torture and maim, Surgeon of Death, sir?" She feels anger blossoming for the first time in a long time. She can't recall a time when she ever actually felt this heated. "Don't force your code of honor on me, Trafalgar, not now, not ever." His eyes widen, however, when a slap resounds from the small woman. She slapped herself?

He frowns, taking a step back as he sheathes his nodachi. His eyes narrow when she smiles at him, after wiping a tear of her own cheek, "Good news, Trafalgar, I'm not a sociopath. I guess I just didn't care about my family!" She laughs exuberantly and continues walking back to town.

He raises a brow, muttering, "What are you on about, Willow-ya?"

Willow skips and sings, "~Ya see~, I was worried I was a sociopath because watching my family die before my eyes didn't affect me, but then! ~Ya pissed me off!~ So, I have feeling, just none for them. Ain't that swell?"

Law pinches the bridge of his nose, "When did this happen?"

Willow whines, "Man, how am I going to make money now that my job is gone? Oh, and it happened like a week or so ago? They were cut up, crying at me and everything, then snip snip, and splatter splatter. Dead and gone. I thought about going off the deep end, but then, why should I? What'd they ever do for me? My ma and pa were pretty good people and great parents. I don't really remember my siblings all that much though. It's not a big deal."

Law stares at the redhead, deadpanned. "You're insane."

Willow snipes, "You don't know me. I prefer limited edition."

* * *

 **Author's End Note:** I have fun writing Willow. Let me know what you guys think about her so far. I have plans, many plans for how I want this story to play out. Hopefully it's interesting enough. Sorry about the long wait too! I meant to get it out sooner but I've been so busy. Even now I'm putting stuff off to get this out. Review, Follow, Favorite, Hope ya'll enjoyed! ;D


	8. Chapter 7

_Enjoy._

* * *

Willow leads the dark haired surgeon to her humble abode. He eyes it suspiciously and mutters, "Custom made, how'd you get this?"

Willow answers, "I have my ways." She heads to her room and shuts the door before Law can follow. He grumbles as he looks around before his eyes dart back to the door, since Willow opens it again. This time, she's donned her usual hood again and changed into her black clothing. He leans against her ship's mast, tilting his head at her.

Apathetically stating, "I already know what you look like."

She hums a tune as she goes about her ship, tidying up before she leads him to a lower level where she begins cooking them some food, "I need to get used to wearing it again. I haven't worn it since that bastard made me take it off and live without it."

Law smirks as he takes a seat at the small table, "What bastard?"

Willow remarks, "Maybe you've heard of him. His name is Donquixote Doflamingo."

Law freezes though his eyes narrow at the name, "What was your business with him?"

Willow shifts as she turns to face Law, sensing something in his voice. She steps closer, staring into his silver eyes before she murmurs, "He did something to you, didn't he?"

Law growls, rising to tower over her menacingly, "What was your business with him?"

Willow hums in thought before she goes back to cooking, "He wanted me for an underling of sorts, but I refused. He tried to court me for a while, before he grew angry and I was tired of him. So, I took my revenge, hoping it would dissuade him from further contact. Instead, he went around me and targeted my family. I tried to submit to his wishes for their sake, but I'm not a fighter. I think I did the right thing, at least he killed them swiftly and didn't torture them a whole bunch physically. In the end I think I did the right thing." She smiles and continues humming, moving her body in tune with some random song.

Law watches her, skeptically, "He killed your family, and you're not upset about it?"

Willow shrugs, "I probably had it coming anyway. I mean, I was a slave trader for a bit, and I've done a lot of bad things. What right do I have to complain? Anything bad that happens to me is just karma. I put bad into the world so I get bad in my life. I accept it."

Law drawls, "You're hiding behind logic."

Willow smirks, chuckling darkly, "Tell yourself whatever you want to help you sleep at night, bub. We all respond to tragedies differently. Anyhow, I know Doffy obviously did something dastardly to you at one point, and you're scarred from it. Otherwise you'd probably sleep better, but those tired eyes tell a different story."

Willow faces Law's scowl, and she walks to him before she sets two plates on the table and takes a seat. Law raises a brow at the bread products on her plate but the rice and fish on his. He murmurs, bewildered, "How did you know?"

She takes a bite of her small sandwiches before she shrugs, "I didn't realize I'd already done Trafalgar Law. I always do as much research as I can before a conquest, and Doffy may have mentioned you during a business transaction." She's not going to mention that she knows a bit more of their history, regarding Corazon's death. She'd rather not bring up something that might set Law off.

Law chews absentmindedly, "Conquest?"

Willow decides to share some of her story with the fellow, "I have a list of all the men I want to have sex with. Ace was my ultimate and final goal, but that ship has sailed."

Law leans back, "I know we had sex, but I don't remember it."

Willow giggles, "Of course not, I made you forget. It's all part of my power. I can seduce anyone I want, and I can have sex with them. The first time I have sex with them, it is my choice if I want them to forget, but each time it will be steadily harder to seduce them because the person gains more awareness each time, so I limit myself to one time for each person. I can seduce anyone, however, and form a connection with them to bend them to my will, but if we've already done it then it's that much more of a strain on me."

Law hums in thought, "That's an interesting power. Should you be telling me this?"

Willow finishes her food and leans back, "I won't be around much longer anyways. I pissed off the Joker, and he's probably going to take me out himself or send others to do the job."

Law frowns as he finishes his food as well. The small redhead stands and moves to do the dishes in her small kitchen. He watches her go about her chores before he tells her, "Help me take him down then. Join my crew. You still haven't received punishment for leaving me that time."

Willow laughs, "I don't fight people. I don't win fights like that. Give me some third rate pirate or Marine and I'll take them down any day. Put me in front of an Admiral or Doflamingo and I'd bat my eyelashes before I'd pull out a knife. You need a powerhouse."

"Then give me information."

Willow lists off the top of her head, "Donquixote Doflamingo is the King of Dressrosa, a Shichibukai, and a powerful underground broker dubbed Joker. He runs an Auction House on Sabaody Archipelago. He's allowed to do this all because he knows something and has government officials in his pocket. He has a business relation with Kaido, a Yonko in the New World. Messing with Doflamingo is the same as messing with Kaido. He's a Devil Fruit user, and a powerful fighter as well as Haki user. I've only seen him use it once, but he uses Conqueror's Haki. He's ruthless, and won't show mercy, a demon incarnate. That's all I know."

Law asks, "When did he get in bed with Kaido?"

Willow mutters, "I don't know, but it has something to do with Devil Fruits. Those are the whispers I heard."

Law follows Willow back onto her deck. She tells him, "Leave, I'm setting sail. I've stayed in one place for too long as it is."

"He probably hasn't even sent anyone after you."

Willow taps her foot in annoyance before she goes rigid. Her instincts are telling her she's too late. Her ship is docked at the end of the town's port. She huffs in exasperation and Law notes her return with her jacket on. She brandishes her knives and he touches the hilt of his nodachi, facing her.

She growls, "I'm not fighting you, idiot." She steps past him and leaps off her ship onto the creaking wood planks of the docks. Swinging two knives on wires, she looks around and moves fast at the movement of a shadow. Dodging a knife she sprints forward to catch them. The shadow is no coward and rises to the challenge. Willow ducks a kick and swings her own leg under theirs so they land with a grunt. She jumps into the air and throws her knives to the momentarily prone figure before another assailant attacks her from the nearby roof. They collide and land on the wood rolling around until Willow is underneath, straining against the grip around her neck. She's not strong, however, and her windpipe is effectively clamped shut as she strains for breath. Law decides to act at this moment, as he mutters, "Room."

He swings at Willow's assailant who hastily releases her to stand beside the other attacker. Willow splutters on the floor and curls on her side, curling on her aching chest. It's only been a little over a week since she stabbed herself, not nearly enough time to finish healing such a deep wound.

She stands, spitting blood from her mouth at the attacker's feet. They consist of a man and a woman. Willow rasps, "Did Doffy send you two?"

They grin, and the woman responds, "We're to make sure you cease living and patronizing him with your sorry existence."

Willow pats her hand to her cheek, "Awh, he said that about me? What a doll, just doesn't know how to vocalize his true feelings, poor thing."

Law considers Willow, wondering why she's struggling so much.

The man continues, "You die today, little woman."

Law steps forward, "Oh, on the contrary." He engages the two with ease as Willow watches with one brow raised. The woman keeps Law busy for a time and just as Law cuts her down does he look over to find the man punching Willow straight in the chest, sending a jolt of booming pain. None are privy to the look of agony that crosses her face before she spews blood, landing awkwardly. Law attacks the final assailant, "Counter Shock." The buff man is effectively electrocuted into oblivion. Law rushes to Willow's side, "That wasn't enough to stop you."

He turns her over and notices the blood seeping into her clothes from her chest. Frowning, he opens her shirt to find the stab wound. Cursing, "Shit," he picks her up to rush to his own ship. All the while, Willow is unconscious from loss of blood and the pain of it all.

She blearily wakens to Law's gloved hands reaching toward her. Her depth perception is all wonky, however, and she can't make out the owner of them beyond. She cringes and smacks them away from her, murmuring, "Get away from me, freak!" She moves to push herself away, but finds her strength is worn out. Her wrists are grabbed as she struggles to get away, "I'm fine."

Law growls, "No, you're not."

She's delirious and promptly loses her strength and consciousness once more. Her expression is pained and troubled. Law gets to work cleaning her inflamed wound and suturing it. He notes her almost flawless skin, except for the stab wound and where the Bullet String hit her shoulder.

Willow awakens again after Law's treatment, this time in one of the recovery beds. Her head pounds and she groans as she shifts slightly. She wipes an involuntary tear before she sits up, clutching her chest wound. Examining her surroundings, her eyes flick to Law's entrance into the room. He frowns at her being awake again.

He exasperates, "Anyone else would still be sleeping."

Willow croaks, "I already slept from these wounds. I told you I need to go."

Law steps beside her bed, "Your chest wound looks infected and was reopened. You haven't given it time to heal. Do you want to die?"

Willow stares at him, laughing suddenly, "Yes."

Law narrows his eyes at her, "What?"

She touches her brow before her hand reaches to pull Law closer, she stares him in the eye and tells him, "Yes, I want to die. I stepped off that cliff in front of you. This stab wound, I gave it to myself. Do you think I really even tried to fight Doffy's hired men? Come on, I'm not that weak. Yet, every time I think I might be released, someone always has to play the damn hero. I'm getting sick and tired of it."

Law grits his teeth, he pulls away as she glares defiantly at him, "I can't help someone with a death wish."

Willow sits up and gets off the bed, "About fucking time. Now leave me to my self destruction, thank you." Law watches her go, crossing his arms as a silent anger swells.

It's unusual that his kindness goes unwanted and without thanks. This is a woman he wanted on his crew too, but if she's looking to commit suicide, he doesn't want a weakling in his crew who can't face up to her problems and work to solve them. Best to just leave her to her task. Little did he know, this would not be the last time he met the fiery woman.

She would not get to rest upon her return to her ship. As soon as she stepped onto her deck, her tired eyes fell on the one, the only, Portgas D. Ace. He lifted his face to meet her. She narrowed her eyes at him as he frowned, "Why do you wear that hood all the time?"

She donned it as soon as she stepped out of Law's submarine. She practically whispers, "What are you doing here?"

He grins as he walks to meet her, "Oyaji wants to meet you after all."

Willow pushes him away, "I don't care. Getting to know me won't change anything. Those two are dead and even if they had fond memories of me, I don't share those memories. I don't care if they were killed."

Ace brushes her arms on his bare chest, "I think you're lying."

Willow removes her hands, and steps around him to go to her room. She lays down with a sigh as Ace merely watches her. "You're going to bed? Eh?"

She breathes, "It's been a long day. I'm tired. Fuck off."

Ace rubs his scalp, feeling awkward suddenly. He shrugs eventually and hops into bed with her. She shies away, grumbling, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Ace grins, "I figured it would be fine since we've already had sex and all."

Willow gasps silently, "Who told you about me?"

Ace muses, "Marco told me, then we found out a few things more when we were searching for Doflamingo."

Willow turns away, facing the wall and crossing her arms, "I'm not going to apologize."

Ace frowns, "I'm not going to ask for one." His frown turns upside down as he snuggles closer to the small woman, "I still like you too."

Willow hums in thought. Ace did say that before too, huh. She's too tired to feel anything for this man in her bed. She can't believe it's really happening, and Whitebeard wants to speak with her too. Well, she doesn't owe the old pirate anything. She doesn't want anything either. It'd be best if Ace left... Yet, when she finds herself enveloped in Ace's almost inhuman warmth, she's quietly lulled to sleep. His heart beats softly against her back and all her aches and worries from the day are gently drowned out by his pulse.

* * *

The next morning Ace shifts against the covers. He reaches out but is troubled when he can't find something. Wasn't there? His eyes open blearily as he sits up in the small bed, then he realizes, "Willow?"

Standing, he leaves the room and calms when he sees the hooded redhead sitting at the little table on her deck, holding a pack to her neck as she seems to just be watching the sea pass by. He joins her and sits at the other chair beside her's.

Willow murmurs hoarsely, "Good morning."

Ace frowns at her voice, and flicks her hood off to expose her tired expression. He can finally feast his eyes upon the ice pack she holds against her aching neck. Concern riles as he asks, "What happened to your neck?"

Willow croaks, "Some guy tried to choke me to death."

A dangerous aura shrouds him, "Who was it?"

"Assassins, they're dead."

The anger dissipates as Ace remarks, "Oh, okay."

Willow nods simply before she gets up and goes to her small kitchen. She brings up the food for her and Ace. He grins, "Let's eat." He chows down as Willow sips at some soup she made for herself.

After all is said and done with Ace feeling quite full and Willow still in a sullen mood. Her usual cheer has all but disappeared since she conveyed a desire to die. Even with the man of her dreams in front of her, she feels without direction or purpose. As if her family's death has made her realize just how pointless her existence is. What is she doing? She has no one to go back to, and she can't delude herself anymore. Does she really want to die?

One hand moves over her chest as she stares at nothing. Should she treat the wound? Take medicine for the inflammation, apply fresh bandages?

Ace watches her with his own serious expression. He gently tries to pull her from her dark thoughts, "What's wrong?"

She responds almost mechanically, "Was it okay that I was born?" Her mind falls back to earth at the sharp intake of breath from Ace, who stares at her in shock. She frowns before she holds up her hands, "Sorry, I was just thinking that my existence is really pointless and I've only brought hardships to people. I'm not a good person and..." She sighs suddenly before her attention is grabbed by Ace's hands taking her own.

He stares at her intently and she has one brow raised, "You can only find the answer by living."

Willow meets his intent gaze, understanding she must have said something to tug at Ace's heartstrings. She smiles lightly, "Then how about we go see Whitebeard?"

Ace grins and shows her a vivre card so they can follow it to his Oyaji.

It's only after Willow decides to keep on living, on a whim, that she returns to her kitchen below deck to pull out her first aid kit. Ace follows her a little later, and comes upon her applying fresh bandages to her wounds after cleaning them. She returns her shirt to its place and turns back to Ace with a grin, "What are we going to do to pass the time then?"

Ace eyes her suspiciously, "What did you have in mind?"

Willow mischievously chuckles as she leads Ace back up on deck and returns to her seat. Ace returns as well. She lays some cards on the table, one pile for the black cards and another for the white cards, "I call it Cards Against Humanity."

She goes through the directions and they get to playing, having a good time. Willow will place a hand over her chest at times, however, and Ace is no fool when it comes to seeing other's pain.

Once Willow has won another round, Ace finally iterates, "Should you sleep?"

Willow hums as she absentmindedly massages her chest, "What do you mean?"

Ace stares at her for a moment, wondering if she's serious. "You're hurt."

Willow remarks, "Oh! This wound. Yeah, I probably should take a cat nap." She smiles and heads off to her room to lie down for a bit. She knocks out right on contact with her pillow and Ace navigates while she sleeps.

* * *

They reach the infamous main ship of the Whitebeard fleet in a week's time. Willow effectively keeps herself and Ace entertained, though her usual cheer has dissipated slightly.

Once Ace spots the large whale, he blasts fire in the sky, flashing the proud symbol of the pirate group as a means of hailing those on the ship.

Men and women flock to the sides of the ship, welcoming their sibling home. Willow observes the dynamic of the crew silently, while Ace deals with linking the smaller ship to that of Whitebeard's. The two travelers alight upon the ship and Ace is welcomed with open arms, and Willow is also a recipient of all this cheer. She finds herself slightly off put, usually she's the only one who is overly cheerful.

"Is this Maia and Arlo's little sister?"

"The one we've heard so much about!?"

"Why isn't she showing her face?"

Willow smiles awkwardly, and waves briefly, "Hello everyone, I'm Willow."

She looks up at many of them before a man makes his way through. Willow notes his pineapple style hairdo. He greets her, "Hello Willow, I'm Marco the First Division Commander yoi."

Willow grins, as if she didn't know who the guy is. She knows all the Commanders, since she had to prepare for her future with her husband's family. She merely responds, "Yes, so where's the big guns that summoned me."

She hears a booming laugh erupt from the deck of the ship. The pirates make way so Ace can greet, "Oi, Oyaji, this is Willow."

The older pirate welcomes, "Welcome home, my son. How was the journey?"

Ace grins, "We came straight here." Ace's expression turns dangerous, "Doflamingo is still after her."

Whitebeard's hum is a rumble, and Willow marvels at his deep voice. The legend finally addresses Willow, "You'll be safe here."

Willow steps forward, her rebellious spirit flares, "I can take care of myself. What did you want to speak with me for? Care to enlighten me about my deceased family? Scout me for your crew? I don't plan on sailing under you."

Whitebeard smiles down at the small woman. He asks, "Why don't you show your face?"

Willow answers, "I'm a nobody. I want to keep it that way."

Whitebeard states, "You're afraid."

Willow retorts, "I have a lot to be afraid of."

"And you're refusing help when it's offered."

"I refuse help because the knife that defends me tends to also end up in my back, quite mysteriously sometimes."

Whitebeard asks, "Do you want to hear about your brother and sister?"

Willow rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms, "Did they tell you guys everything about their past? Here's what I remember, I pleaded my dear brother and sister to stay, but they went off to protect us. We never spoke again. They were already dead to me before they were actually killed. So no, I don't really care to hear about their life after. I can guess what happened. They found a new family, all you guys. And hey, no hard feelings or anything, but just because you guys play the family game, doesn't mean I have to."

Whitebeard stares down at her, and Ace steps forward, "They talked about you a lot! They really loved you and missed you, Willow."

Willow chuckles darkly, "I'm not the same child that they left. I'm a grown ass woman with a rap sheet dripping blood."

Willow pulls out her knives, twirling them on her wires dangerously as she asks, "They didn't know that I'm handy with a knife, that I can brew poison. Hell, only a handful of people in the world know I'm a devil fruit user, and what exactly I can do with it." She replaces her weapons in her jacket and growls, "Coming here was a waste of time."

Willow finds her inner fury threatening to spill over. Why is she so angry? She walks through the baffled group of pirates. Whitebeard calmly watches her leave, pensive. Ace runs over and grasps her arm, "Willow, why'd you even come?"

She stops, "I came to set the record straight. I'm done hunting for family. I'm tired of pretending I have friends. Forget me." She pulls her wrist from his grasp and she hops down to her ship and slices the rope tethering it. She sails away, feeling oddly peaceful. She said what she needed to say. The Whitebeard pirates didn't mean any harm but she knows they were only interested out of obligation to her siblings, not out of any real concern for herself. She knows this in her heart. Ace may have had the purest intentions, though.

She sighs as she holds her book with all the names in it. She flips through the pages before she pulls out a lighter and sets it aflame. The ash flies away and she murmurs, "I'm done taking names. I'm done with Ace. I'm done with the pirate life."

She stands and walks around her ship, smirking, "Maybe it's time to go back to my roots and pick up the simple life of a farmer."

This way her pirate persona can fade into oblivion.

* * *

 **Author's End Note:** I'm feeling kind of meh on this chapter. It's gotten a bit darker, but it won't be this way forever. She's just in a transition stage before she gets comfortable again.


	9. Chapter 8

_Enjoy._

* * *

 _* Reminder: This story is rated Mature*_

Willow set out on her journey to return to the simpler way of life, finding her pirate career at its end. She felt she could no longer go any further, nor did she have any desire to. For the first time in her life, she stopped to really think about why? Why did she want Ace? Just because he was a pretty picture she saw when she discovered her fruit's abilities? Or was he merely a reason to escape her family, a goal she could pursue that would surely take her away?

Once her ambition was beginning to be realized, that's when she could no longer accept her own blatant disregard for reason.

She needs to remember her passions, rediscover them before she can be a pirate again.

She inhales the smell of farm country on a solitary island she found. Quiet hills stand proudly in the sunlight. Little, quaint houses dot the hillside with rows of luscious fruit, waiting to be devoured.

Willow removes her hood and walks through untamed grasses. She did her homework and the land she's chosen is unclaimed, well, now it's claimed.

She sets down her stuff from her ship and gets started on building. On the second island that she lived with her family, her father taught her when they built their home together. In that distant past, Willow ran around throwing flowers, and bringing wet towels to each, as well as water from the river. Her father told her to remember, so she would always know how to build a home.

Willow presses her healing wound, "Shouldn't my heart ache at the memories?"

Shaking her head at the thought, she goes about building. She uses the wild trees on her property for wood, builds the foundation and the skeleton of her house. It'll be smaller than her family's, only a one story with a few rooms for living, cooking, and sleeping. The process takes a few days and Willow meets some of her neighbors. They bring food and some offer to help. She kindly accepts the help and then her home is finished.

She stands, wiping sweat from her brow and grinning like a fool at her creation. She presses her forehead into the wood, breathing in the smell and delighting in the sweat running down her back. She steps back and turns her attention to her fields. She wants to be self-sustaining, so that means various crops for herself and some that she'll sell, as well as some animals to raise. Sheep are the best bet because they can supply milk, meat, and wool.

After setting up an enclosure, she purchases a few sheep and a ram to care for. She lets the small flock graze on her grassy lands while she moves furniture from her ship to her home. Her ship is docked at a secluded beach, untouched by locals. It won't be discovered any time soon.

Once she's satisfied with her house's interior, for the time being, she ventures outside to begin prepping the land. There's a town well that all living on the island draw fresh water from.

Though the work is hard and Willow goes to bed exhausted, she also gains a pure satisfaction from the work she does. The simple life of a farmer is in her roots, and a sense of calm and peace fills Willow's being. When she has to take breaks, she muses over her life and the images from the night Doffy stole her family replay over and over. She wears a frown as she recalls the images, vaguely unhappy with the outcome, but not sure how else to respond to the situation.

All in all, she has a lot of time to think.

In her moments of brooding, her younger neighbors will stop by and play in her yard. She told them she doesn't mind the company. A young man will sit beside her on the porch, and she'll hand him a cup of water, since he works in the field over with his family. They usually talk about the weather, the kids, and farming techniques.

Today, the curiosity spills as Willow's young friend asks, "Where'd you come from? Did you meet any pirates before you came here?"

Willow eyes the boy, "I left home a long time ago. I met my share of pirates, sailed some of the world before I came to this little island on the Grand Line, obscure from most other islands, peaceful. I need a breather before I can make any more life decisions right now."

The perceptive brunette persists, "What happened?"

Willow merely murmurs, "A tragedy."

He hums and both look to the squealing children playing tag in Willow's yard. The redhead stands, "Time for me to get back to work."

Silas follows her, "What are pirates like?"

Willow stops and turns back to him, "They're free, but the life isn't easy. You have to dodge Marines and other pirates, as well as shoulder the dislike civilians have for you. It's all an adventure." She tilts her head at Silas' expression, he's weighing her words carefully. She asks, "Silas, how old are you?"

He answers, "Fifteen."

Willow steps close to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, drawing his undivided attention, "Think it over for two more years, and treasure your life now."

He frowns at her before he nods gravely.

Willow smiles, "Now it's about time I got back to fixing up this frontier."

The kids run up to her, "Willow-san, will you play with us?"

Willow grins, pumping her fist, "I thought you'd never ask! I'll be the monster and you guys are my food, rawr!" The short adult roars playfully and the kids scream and run away with a snarling beast on their tail. Silas laughs watching them.

The children's parents eventually come by to see all the fuss, and take it upon themselves to complete some of Willow's work.

At the end of the night, as Willow cooks her dinner. She breathes in the scents of spices and suddenly her hands slam on the counter as she gasps, sinking slowly to her knees as a sob wrenches painfully from her chest. Tears stream down her cheeks and fall on her palms while painful sobs wrack her body. "Mom," she whimpers, "I'm so sorry I'm such a waste of a daughter."

She wipes her tears with the back of her hand as she sits back, laughing humorlessly, "I can't do anything for any of you guys, I can't avenge you. All I can do is try to enjoy life like I never did before. I should've treasured my memories than all that bitterness. I regret so much."

As quickly as they came, the tears leave. Willow stands back up to finish her cooking, wiping away the evidence that she was ever capable of feeling sadness.

* * *

A whole month passes with Willow watching her plants grow. She tends to the fields, spraying water, removing weeds, and more. The quiet life suits her, yet, she'll sit at the beach after chores are completed. Watching the waves, her mind will venture to the islands beyond and the people she's close to, out following their dreams.

Then, the vixen will return to her home to cook.

It's on this way home one night, just as she's stepping onto her porch that a salty breeze blows through the island, rustling the little plants. She stops with one foot on the step and turns back to the figure picking their way through her field. She stares at the shadowed person and recognizes the female form. The smooth and vaguely familiar voice resounds, "It's been a long time, little bitch."

Willow smiles, crossing her arms as she responds, "Ya might have me confuzzled with some other little bitch. You reckon we've met before, missy?"

The woman's words drip poison, "Who knew a hillbilly whore could incur so much anger from the Joker? We have met before, this is going to be quite personal." A flick of her wrist makes a long whip dance, shimmering silver in the light of the moon.

Willow nods, stepping off her porch, "Do tell me your name, sexy."

The woman growls, "And ruin the surprise?"

The younger dodges a crack of the whip, pulling two knives from the sleeves of her blouse, she swings them on wires. Willow grins devilishly, "Haven't you heard I'm retired?"

"Doflamingo doesn't care, and he personally asked me to apprehend you."

Willow slashes at the raven haired woman, only for the older to dodge those and they trade spots. The woman stands in the light from Willow's home, while the redhead lingers in the shadows of her field. Her eyes widen at the person in front of her, "Yuko?"

"Thought you'd never see me again, didn't you?"

Willow successfully avoids more cracks of the whip, slightly baffled by Yuko's presence, "Man," she realizes the intense rage the slave trader must feel for her, "why couldn't they have executed you or something?"

Willow laughs as the two trade blows, but nothing ever really lands. They're just dancing to the beat of their battle.

Yuko roars, "You had me and my lover arrested!"

Willow chuckles, "It was poetic. The past is the past." She jumps away from another attack, her ruby hair blazing behind her, "You were playing with fire, and you got burned!"

Yuko finally catches Willow's wrist and flings Willow into the ground, "He was executed thanks to you!"

Willow picks herself up, dusting off as she wonders aloud, "That's strange, I don't remember holding him at gun point and forcing him to become a slave trader? Weird, maybe my memories were erased!?"

Willow throws a knife and lands a cut on Yuko's cheek, "That's your only warning."

Yuko smirks, "I'm going to have fun delivering you to Doflamingo. There will be so much time for payback."

Willow rolls her eyes, before she dashes forward, swinging her knives, "You and what army?"

Yuko remains still even as Willow is about to slash her. The redhead's attack is soon impeded and altogether blocked when vines shoot up from the earth and coil around her arms and legs, then bring her to her knees.

Another woman steps forward, muttering, "Can we go now? Are you guys done playing?"

Yuko crouches in front of her newfound prisoner, caressing Willow's freckled cheek, "Did you think I'd take you in alone? We're going to have so much fun together."

Willow sighs, feigning indifference when there's a small bead of sweat that trickles down her brow. She grins, "I can't wait, doll face."

* * *

Yuko circles her prey, eyeing the bare body. The girl is in quite pristine condition except for the scar at her chest. Yuko muses, "They told me you stabbed yourself after your family was slaughtered. Suicidal?"

Willow watches the woman's movement warily, especially glancing at the whip she twirls on the floor.

"You don't strike me as the suicidal type."

Willow smiles sweetly, but bites back any sarcastic comments she might have made. She values her skin and doesn't want to incur any slashes, especially when she's in the nude, chained to the ceiling, and with her legs forced apart.

Yuko hums, "No matter, you're going to wish you were dead soon." Yuko readies her weapon, letting it dance on the floor, before she grins, "Scream for me!" There's one slash across Willow's abdomen and the younger cries out. She begins breathing heavily at the stinging pain on her stomach. Involuntary tears spring to her eyes but she holds them back as she tries to get her breathing under control.

Before she even has the chance, Yuko's expert hand whips Willow's left breast. Willow feels a scream threatening to burst from her throat, but she merely groans as she tries to contain it. She shakes at the intense pain. Her hands twitch as she struggles at the chains, wanting to cover herself. Yuko laughs watching her, "You whore, I'm doing you a favor. Your goods are all used and nasty at this point. I'm just helping to show the next guy how defiled you are. You deserve every mark."

Moving behind Willow, Yuko leaves a quick succession of slashes on her back, then she attacks her ass with as much cruelty. Willow screams, tears finally falling down her cheeks. She shakes uncontrollably while gasps and murmurs of sounds leave her raw throat. She breathes quickly at the burning wounds on her body. Yuko sits, relishing in her pain for a while. Blood seeps from the wounds, dripping softly on the wooden floor. Willow's head hangs as she whimpers softly.

A door opens and the woman from before enters, she turns to Yuko, "Could you keep it down? It's late."

Yuko smirks, "Wanna have a go at her? I was just about to get to the utter humiliation part of the torture."

The woman considers Willow's shivering form before she scoffs, "Just keep it down."

Yuko watches her partner leave before she turns back to her own personal redhead. Standing and moving in front of the girl, Yuko draws Willow's head up with a finger on her chin, forcing her tired eyes to meet her's. Yuko smiles, "I can stop the pain at any time, dear Willow, all you have to do is obey."

A flash of defiance twinkles in Willow's irises, but she holds her tongue once more. The raven haired woman commands, "Beg me to forgive you."

Willow growls, "Fuck you." She tries to make herself smaller at the stinging slap on her cheek.

"I can see you need more time to think. Don't mind me." Yuko grips her pale chin, forcing Willow's mouth open so she can shove a large ball gag into her mouth. Saliva begins dripping down Willow's chin and chest. "You're going to wish you took the chance to beg when you had it. Now, I get to decide when you speak or scream."

Yuko remarks as she touches Willow's breasts, "If I remember, you did this to me, correct?" She squeezes and the younger tries to squirm away. The older slaps them roughly, before squeezing and pulling, digging her claws into them. All Willow can do is squirm, mumbling behind her gag.

Yuko sighs, "I don't have to be unpleasant. If you only obeyed then we could skip to the good stuff, like this." Willow's eyes bulge as the older pulls her so she's against her body, one hand trailing caresses along bare skin, Yuko's mouth sucking on Willow's tender breast, and the other hand rubbing into her clit. Willow squeezes her eyes shut as her body reacts to the sensual touches. Yuko murmurs, "Isn't this so much better?" She slips a finger inside Willow so she shudders, succumbing to nature. The younger twitches at the touches, trying to calm her nerves and get her body back under control.

Yuko smirks, rubbing against her prisoner. "I'll give you a taste of what could be your life, my little slut."

Willow sucks in a breath through her nose, grunting at the large vibrator suddenly shoved inside her. She squirms more but involuntarily jerks downward at Yuko's steady pumping. Willow breathes quicker, then muffedly screams when her captor turns the device to its highest setting. She moans through her gag and natural juices lubricate her vagina. "What a good little slut you are." She tapes the vibrator in place and stands back to examine Willow's exquisite expression. She glares at Yuko, though sweat clings to her skin and she's desperately trying to breathe a bit more deeply.

Yuko yawns, "We'll pick this up later."

She leaves Willow to herself. Willow tries to wiggle the device out of her, to no avail. Instead, she spends the rest of the night cursing everything and not getting any sleep.

Yuko returns in the morning and shuts off the vibrator. Willow sucks in a breath and she sighs when the thing is removed. Unstrapping Willow's gag, Yuko asks her, "Are you ready to ask forgiveness, like the good little harlot you are?"

Willow rasps, "Can't say something I don't mean."

Yuko frowns, "Just know, I didn't want it to come to this." Willow rolls her eyes at the whole 'this hurts me, more than it hurts you' act. She already aches in her jaw, her back, and the marks on her stomach and boob. She's exhausted yet her spirit is still going strong.

Yuko takes out a knife and nicks Willow in random places. Willow bites her lip at the cuts, but remains virtually quiet. Humming, Yuko leaves thin cuts on Willow's wrists and inner thighs remarking, "These fit with your personality, don't you think?"

Dropping the knife, Yuko grabs her whip, "Here's when the real torture begins." All that can be heard is the crack of whip, a short moment of silence, and then Willow's pained scream permeating the air. A few more cracks and Willow's screams almost turn silent as she hyperventilates. Blood cascades down her legs from her tender spot. Apparently, Yuko didn't have her legs spread just for pleasure. The torment doesn't end there as even more slashes are embedded into Willow's skin until the younger finally loses consciousness.

When she finally wakes up again, she's bent over a table and tied in position. Yuko bends over to see Willow's tired, open eyes. She smirks, "Good morning sleepyhead, ready for some more fun?"

Willow's response is muffled through the fabric in her mouth. She almost chokes when a dildo is shoved in her ass. She squirms, and tears fall from her eyes. She whimpers softly as Yuko moves the object around, inside her. "What, you don't like this?" She grips Willow's hair, yanking her head back, "You should've thought of that when I gave you one last chance. This about humiliation though, the pain part will come later."

Willow feels more uncomfortable than anything, not privy to pleasure since her entire body aches from all the cuts. She's lightheaded from all the blood loss, too. Without another word, her mind slips away once more.

She jolts awake at the searing pain on her ass, and she arches her back, howling. Yuko laughs maniacally, "Now you're awake! I had to burn you!"

The torture continues, and soon enough Willow is unable to even muster a syllable. She's only able to groan like an animal.

The next day, Willow blearily awakens in a chair. Numb to the world at this point, her eyes fixate on the door. Everything feels disconnected. Her senses allow her to ascertain that the ship is rocking, probably from some fight outside. She watches when a Marine bursts inside and his eyes widen when he sees her. She stares at him gloomily and he runs forward, "You're safe now, miss."

Willow breathes, trying to get her voice to work, but she's not in time to warn the Marine when the vines shoot inside and grab him. He's pulled away and Willow feels her heart sink. No one's coming for her, none can save her. If she's in Doffy's clutches, then there's no escape.

As she's hunched forward, she notices the vines returning. They cut Willow's bonds before enveloping her body, gently. She's dizzy as she watches the ceiling go by, before the plants multiply, covering her form in green. She passes out, not having the strength to see the odd experience through.

When she wakes up, sheets cradle her in warmth. Her eyes blink open and she examines her lighter surroundings. Hospital beds are recognizable, but how is it possible?

A woman enters the room and examines the redhead's stare at the window. She remarks, "You're awake. It's been a couple days since we found you."

Willow's hand trails up to her throat, then she reaches out to a glass of water at her bedside. Her hand shakes as she reaches before it collapses. The nurse helps her drink and the younger smiles lightly before her eyes close again.

* * *

Willow awakens wearily at some distant sound. The room is enveloped in darkness, but the window that once allowed precious sunlight in, allows vicious firelight from burning buildings to dance on the walls of the hospital room. The lone patient watches the smoke across the street but her mood plummets when she hears a high pitched, "Oh, Willow! Where are you, my lil bitch!"

At the voice, Willow rolls over to fall on the floor, gritting her teeth at the pain. She knows Yuko's voice. How'd the bitch find her? How'd Willow get away in the first place?

She uses the bed to help herself up, though her legs wobble with effort and pain. She limps to the window and witnesses Yuko laughing and swinging her whip around. The woman with the devil fruit abilities walks beside her, seeming glum. Vines seem to whirl around her as she walks. Yuko finally wonders aloud, "I wonder if she can even hear me? I don't mind waking her up with a little pain though!"

Willow shivers suddenly, before she limps away after noticing Yuko's attention is on the hospital. Huffing and puffing, but not for any purpose of blowing down the house, Willow rushes out into the hallway. Leaning on the walls for support, she heads toward the back of the building. Stumbling, she collides into the back door and catches herself on the rail of a fire escape. Dizziness overcomes her as she hangs for a moment before she pulls herself up and moves down the stairs. On the final level, she steps onto the ladder which bangs down, so Willow falls onto her side on the street. She gasps and struggles to pull herself up.

The redhead's extremities shake as she hears the murmuring and faint laughing from within the building she just vacated. Panic rises at the crashes and screams of the other patients as Yuko screams, "Where is she!?"

The young farmer continues to make her getaway, though her mind is muddled with aches and fear. A tear even slips out. She makes it past the building adjacent, and then the next before going down an alleyway and resting against a dumpster. Her head rests heavily on the wall, and she feels her heartbeat in her throat.

She jerks out of her slumber when Yuko calls, "Where'd she go!? Doffy's expecting her mangled corpse!"

The sudden breaking of glass causes Willow to clutch her heart and shut her eyes.

The other woman's voice in comparison is a whisper, "She probably fled as soon as she woke up. It has been a few days."

Yuko growls, "I can't believe those Marines so easily took her right from under us! Mari, you had your vines all over the place! If Doffy gets mad, it's all on you, got it?"

Willow opens her eyes in realization. Mari's the one who saved her, why?

Yuko turns joyous, "In the meantime, we should burn this island to the ground to search for her."

Mari mutters, "Fine."

Willow hauls herself back up, and stumbles away from the two women as fast as she can manage. As soon as she makes it to the next street over she hears a faint rumbling. Searching around, her optimism fades when she sees vines extending from the focal point of Mari. She moves away but effectively falls flat on her face when the earth begins ripping apart from the vibrating plants. Buildings shake and lampposts crash down with a pop. Willow covers herself on the floor before a man's voice booms, "Oi, what do you think you're doing yoi!?"

Willow perks up at the familiar voice. She follows through with her escape.

Meanwhile, a certain pineapple-head touches down in front of the two females. Mari stares at him, though she shows obvious strain at the prospect of tearing down every structure on the small island. Yuko does the talking with narrowed eyes, "Get lost, Whitebeard pirate. This isn't your territory, we can do what we want here."

Marco tilts his head, "Some good friends of mine live here yoi. Knock it off, and why are you trying to destroy the town anyway?"

Yuko huffs, snaking her whip around the street, "We're looking for a lost pooch. She's not fixed yet, so we were on our way to take her."

Marco crosses his arms, "Right. If you're going to cause trouble for my friends then I'm going to have to say something."

Yuko glares at him, "Fine, fine. We were just on our way. We'll find the dog sooner or later."

Marco watches them go before he walks away. He carefully maneuvers through the streets before he steps down with a light splash. Raising a brow, he gazes down at a dark puddle. "Blood?"

Peering around, he quickens his pace until he slides to a stop. Someone in a hospital gown leans heavily on a store's front. Long dark hair masks the face of a feminine form. Marco walks toward her asking, "Are you okay?"

He steps near her and notes her large breaths and wheezing. Soon, he stands beside her and touches her shoulder, "Oi?"

His eyes widen when the girl grips his arm in both her hands, falling to her knees. Marco bends slightly at the surprise added weight. She holds his hand close to her chest before she gazes up at him. The Whitebeard pirate marvels at Willow's tired expression and watery eyes. She clutches on to him, "Thank you," she strains. Holding his hand close, she touches her forehead to his sleeved arm, barely managing another whispered, "Thank you."

Her hold slackens and she falls against him. He easily loops an arm around her back letting her lean against muscled chest. He practically gawks at her, not having seen her for over a month and now she shows up out of the blue appearing as if she's been outrunning death the whole time.

Sighing, he scoops her up and finally notices the blood seeping from the many bandages covering her exposed skin. Some of the gown is even seeping the substance. He mutters worriedly, "What the hell happened to you yoi?"

* * *

 **Author's End Note:** I've had this done for a while, just hadn't got around to posting it. Let me know what ya'll are thinking. Did I get too carried away with the torture scene? It's still kind of dark, but it should lighten up later. Review, Follow, Favorite. Hope ya'll enjoyed ;D


	10. Chapter 9

_Enjoy._

* * *

The rest of the night was effectively silenced as Marco made his way back to the Whitebeard pirates' main ship. He'd left to checkup on some friends on another island only to have arrived just as some crazy chicks were about to level the whole island. Then he met a wounded and exhausted Willow, who he now carries on his back in his phoenix form. The flight isn't extremely long, just a couple hours or so.

He lands with ease, shedding his mythical fire, and holding a bundle in his arms. At this point, it's early morning and most have yet to wake up. He finds his way to the infirmary in silence and sets the pale woman on a bed before he goes to kick awake the doctor of their ship.

Marco waits as the ship doctor examines the unconscious patient within the room. He holds his breath when the normally calm Doctor opens the door with a grim expression. He beckons Marco inside, "Where did you find her?"

"I went to visit Akio and Jomei on Lira."

The white haired man hums, his gaze falls back to his patient whom has fresh bandages. He continues to stare at her wondering aloud, "How'd she get into such a condition on that peaceful island?"

Marco crosses his arms and leans on the door frame musing, "The Marines frequent it."

"We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up."

* * *

Willow finally stirs a little after a day. She opens her eyes, staring blankly at her surroundings and her eyes fall on the aged hand clutching her frail, "You're safe now, dear."

Her dead eyes stare up at the doctor, in his white coat with a flowery shirt and shorts underneath.

She swallows roughly before she tries to speak, rasping, "Where?"

He helps her drink some cool water in sloppy gulps. As he helps her, he informs, "Marco brought you to our ship. You're on Whitebeard's ship."

Willow sinks back into the bed from exhaust, she still feels lightheaded, but it's getting better. Her wounds ache and sting at any movement.

Marco enters the room and his eyes widen slightly at Willow's lucid state. She offers a shy smile as he grins, "You're awake, good. Ace is on his way back, gave him a call yoi."

Willow feels her heart skip a beat; her brows crease as she becomes saddened.

The ship doctor intervenes, "Get the girl some soft food, Marco. Something soft, go on, git."

Marco is guided out and Willow breathes a sigh of relief, letting her head fall back and her attention drift to the ceiling. "You seem to have had enough stress for a lifetime."

Willow smiles for a moment, "I had a pretty nice childhood."

He takes to a seat beside her, meeting her gaze with much gravity, "Is it too soon to ask what happened to you?"

Willow brings her chin down, blinking calmly at him. She seems to weigh some options in her mind before she dons a smile, "I forgot the safe word. Totally my bad." Her words deepen the worry in the old man's expression. He reaches to place his callous but warm hand and grip hers. Willow returns the grip, albeit weakly, as she smiles, "Don't worry about me Doc, I knew the risks when I entered into my business, and understood it would follow me home."

He asks her, "Where is home?"

Willow's smile fades ever so slightly, "I was in the process of working it out."

Doc stands just as Marco enters the room carrying a tray of broth accompanied by a glass of water. He smirks, setting it on the bedside table, "Cook made it special."

Willow stares at the steaming bowl, wafting a soothing aroma. It almost reminds her of-... No, never mind.

She starts to move only to halt at the strain. She sighs, and Doc helps her sit up, gently supporting her while fixing pillows even as she squeezes her eyes shut. Then he puts up a table on the bed so she can feed herself.

Marco quietly observes, deciding to hold his questions. She surely experienced an ordeal. The rest of crew was made aware of their guest as well as her host, the infamous Whitebeard, himself. The crew was advised by Marco and their doctor to ensure a serene environment before their oyaji commanded it. One returning crew member was not privy to this announcement however as he stormed aboard the ship yelling, "Where is she!?" His family parts for him as he makes his way to the med bay.

Marco grabs his shoulder, blocking the door, "Calm down. You're smoking a little yoi."

Ace stares at Marco and looks to his shoulder and notices wisps of his own flame power. He takes a deep breath and stares at the door behind his friend, "Okay."

Marco allows him passage. The door opens to the same bright room he's had to go to after a hard fight. His charcoal eyes are drawn to her flaming hair, catching fire in the sun. Then as his eyes travel down, there's a momentary delight he takes in her exuberant smile, he notices her bandaged arms and a frailty he's never seen in her before. His eyes are lit, and his expression turns sour. He walks forward and Willow greets, "Ace-kun, it's good to see you."

His words prompt her to wince, "Who did this?" It's almost not a question, but a demand. He's telling her to point out the bastard who did this so he can literally set them on fire.

Willow swallows roughly, "It's okay, it's not a big deal-"

Ace glares at her, though his anger is not directed at her, "It's a fucking big deal. Who did this? I'm going to burn them."

Willow laughs awkwardly, feeling anxiety in her chest, "There's no need. I'm fine."

Ace grits his teeth, "No, you're not. They hurt you. They hurt my friend, I'm going to hurt them. Tell me who did this to you."

"I said I'm fine, okay?" She strains at a smile, it's getting harder to keep it in place as he continues his barrage. Her breath has quickened slightly, and sweat has begun to glisten at her brow.

Ace is looking at her, but he's not really seeing her, he closes his eyes before opening them. Willow watches him literally begin to smoke as he mulls over his rage. He rubs his face, trying to calm himself, "When I find them, they're going to pay for hurting my friend. They'll be ash when I'm through!" His fists clench and a puff of flames rises from his head before it disperses.

He finally hears it.

His eyes widen as he witnesses little droplets escaping Willow's very own eyes. She's still trying to form a smile, but she sniffles suddenly as more tears fall. Touching her hands to her face, she sobs painfully. She cries, "I'm f-fine." Ace stares, guilt hits him like a train. Covering her face, more sobs wrench through her, and muffled cries release from her chest at the pain of her irritated wounds.

Ace pats her head before gently guiding her against him. He holds her trembling form against him and lets her cry. There are no words.

She wipes more tears, "It hurt so much, Ace. So much. I thought I was going to die. Nobody was going to look for me. I was going to die alone. Nobody would care. I'd just be gone... It hurt." Most of this speech was not as clear because of her erratic breathing and sobbing against him.

Ace merely assures her, "I was looking for you the whole time." It was true. He went around to various islands asking around for any new redheads taking up residence.

Willow laughs through her tears and looks up at him. Ace pulls away slightly to gaze calmly down at her. His expression is tender as he examines her puffy eyes and red cheeks, coated with moisture. "You're lying..." It's a logical assumption given the circumstances.

Ace absentmindedly wipes a stray tear before he presses his forehead to her's, "No, I'm not." She closes her eyes while his trail to her chapped lips. He presses his own to them in a tender kiss. She pulls away, eyes drooping as she murmurs, "'m tired." He continues to watch silently as she rests her head against his usual bare chest. Holding her to him but a moment, he lays beside her on the small bed, letting her listen to his strong heartbeat.

Marco and Doc, as well as a few others, peep inside on the two. Marco walks inside with a sly smirk as he eyes the couple. When Ace fell asleep, he lost some of his tenderness, what with the raucous snoring, yet one arm still holds Willow to his side as she slumbers peacefully despite her bed mate.

Sighing, Marco leaves the two to their nap, and quietly shuts the door behind him. He then glares at his stray crew mates before smiling wide, "Pay up."

When he walks outside, he grins up at his smiling Captain, "It's good she has someone she trusts."

Marco hums, "We're still a long way from that."

The crew eats together and gossips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow stares at the wall, feeling somewhat better after she released some of her pent up despair. She still has her aches and pains, but she's somewhat excited for a new day, wondering where this road will take her.

She rests against Ace, finding herself appreciating him as a person instead of for his looks. He genuinely cares for her as his friend, and she knows he's the type who puts his life on the line for his friends, and would hunt anyone down in their name. It's a comfort she's never felt before, or really understood. She's always had family, and even her siblings let her down. She's never made any real friends, just acquaintances or business partners, enemies.

She nuzzles closer to him and drifts into a peaceful slumber.

A few hours later, she awakens abruptly to Ace's grunt at being hurdled out of the bed with the old Doc yelling, "The infirmary is not a hotel!" Ace slides down the wall with an "Oof" looking slightly disheveled.

Doc growls, "She needs her undisturbed bed rest, git out of here so I can treat my patient. Go on, scram!"

Ace glares sourly at him, crossing his arms and walking out like a child who's been scolded.

Willow stared with wide eyes at the dynamic of the two, wondering if it's all for show and some kind of macho man-thing, or if they have actual bad history together.

Willow grins, "Come now, Doc, he wasn't hurting nobody."

Doc turns a stern gaze upon Willow and pulls the covers off her to examine her cuts on her back. He murmurs, "These don't need any additional irritation, dear. How do your lady parts feel?"

Willow smiles, "Everything's healing just fine."

Doc eyes her closely, before relenting, "Time for you to get some nutrition, then you're going to get up from this darn bed and start exercising."

Willow yawns, and stretches like a feline, purring, "What if I like napping all day, hm?"

Doc rumbles, "This ain't a hotel."

He leaves the room and Willow sits up. She smiles peaceably when her doctor returns and places a tray of food in front of her. She begins eating quietly and obediently. Doc tells her, "Your bandages have to be changed today, and I made some more balm."

Willow nods, she mumbles, "Just make sure the door is locked when we get started."

Doc stares at her sadly, affirming, "Of course."

None of the crew know the full extent of her wounds. Marco didn't even get much of glimpse when he brought her. He just knew she was bleeding.

After Willow's finished eating and all the new bandages are applied, she stands on her own two feet. Her muscles twitch at the exertion, but it just requires some exercise to get them reacquainted with moving. Willow wonders, "What's a girl gotta do to get some fashionable clothes around here?"

Doc grins, "Ready to leave the nest?"

Willow hums, "Naw, and deprive you the pleasure of kicking me out? I couldn't cheat an old man of his only entertainment."

He bumps her and she glares playfully at him. The geezer walks out and returns with two women. He gruffly tells her, "This is Sasha and Mai, they'll help you with finding clothes."

Sasha walks up to Willow, smiling down at the short woman, "How are you feeling?"

Willow smiles politely, "I'm just dandy."

Mai hums as she examines the fellow pirate, "We can go through our clothes, did you have anything in mind?"

Willow shrugs, "Whatever you can spare. I'm heading back to my home island anyways."

The two Whitebeard pirates share glances before Sasha asks, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Willow blinks at the two, "I was taken quite suddenly. I have a house and farm, I'm not just going to abandon it."

Mai nods, "Of course, of course. We'll be right back with some options, Willow-chan."

Willow glares at their backs as they walk out. She doesn't like the "-chan" people sometimes add to her name, it's a pet peeve. Eventually Willow leaves the infirmary in a slim long skirt that's a silky salmon, and a white blouse, though her exposed skin is still covered in bandages. Ace had stopped by to take her to the deck of the ship where all the pirates were partying.

She sat close to him and quietly observed their merrymaking, still feeling like an outsider. Getting drunk has never really appealed to her, though she acts drunk most of the time. She sips from her rum as she watches Ace messing around with his crew mates. Once he's effectively drunk, he whines, "I miss my little brother! He was so cute, and now he's going to be all grown up soon!" He hangs on Marco as he grins, "Did I tell you about the time-"

Marco and many others yell, "Yes! We know!"

Ace scoffs as he walks over to Willow as she smiles genuinely at the antics of the crew. The alcohol has livened her spirits some, and her demeanor is quite open. She observes Ace's walk toward her and he sits beside her, leaning against her after a time, "Did you know Luffy wants to be the Pirate King? He was so cute... He always missed when he punched."

Willow pats his cheek, "I know, dear, I know."

Not long after she hears Ace snoring. She grins and continues to nurse her rum. She suddenly notices Marco staring at her, there's a tint to his cheeks that most of the pirates have at this point. He ponders, "What happened to you?" It's rhetorical and Willow doubts he even meant to say it aloud.

She lets her mind wander for a bit, experiencing her aches and pains for a time. Her privates still sting a little when she walks, but everything's healing and the balm helps with the irritation.

Finally as more pirates succumb to alcohol-induced sleep, Willow finds herself among a chorus of raucous snoring. She stares down at Ace sleeping in her lap, brushing her fingers against his cheek before stroking his hair. He sighs in his sleep.

"Do you love him?"

Willow gazes up at the mountainous man, "I'm not sure."

Whitebeard appears more relaxed due to his own drinking, sunk into his chair, but despite it all, he looks as alert as ever. He peers down at her, "I've heard from Sasha and Mai that you plan on leaving."

She nods solemnly, her eyes back on Ace, "Yes, you all have done more than enough for me."

With a rumbling hum, he murmurs, "Would you like to become one of my daughters? Many would like to see you stay."

Willow frowns, "I'd bring trouble on your ship, and I have to return anyways for my personal belongings."

"We can stop by to pick up your things, and I wouldn't worry about a fly like Doflamingo."

Willow shakes her head, "I can't be a burden on you all..."

Whitebeard chuckles deeply, "We're family whether you want it or not. Ace seems to have grown attached."

Willow whispers to herself, "What if it's just my fruit that's making him act this way?" No one hears her. She finally meets Whitebeard's eyes, "I concede. I'll join your crew, but I'm out if the going gets tough."

The legend smiles so his wrinkles deepen, "Fine by me." He laughs and Willow smiles brightly.

In the days that follow, Willow is celebrated as a new member to Whitebeard's crew. Ace claims her as Second Division, drinking to her. She coordinates with the head Navigator to get back to her home island and the days on the trip are quite peaceful. On the way, they have to stop at an unclaimed island to restock. Ace drags Willow along with him and some other crew mates to a bar. Willow is slightly nervous, but none are privy to the fact that she's familiar with this island. It was one of her stops on the slave trading market.

She's been around.

Willow, instead of banging open the bar doors herself, per usual, she merely follows in after everyone. They're a boisterous group and drinks are set down before them as they get seated at a table near a far wall. Willow smiles pleasantly as she sips her drink, all the while, her eyes dart to every face in the bar as if she's looking for someone.

Just as she's thinking of joining in the fun, once and for all, her heart sinks at the new patron who enters the bar. It's a taller man with black hair slicked back. His eyes are drawn to Willow's obnoxious group, and then he and Willow meet eyes. He narrows them at her, and Willow flashes a dangerous glare, daring him to try anything.

Without any words, a silent conversation passes as he smirks at her.

Willow dismisses him by turning back to her party. She smiles as Ace looks over, raising a brow before his moment of intuition fades and he goes back to joking with Marco.

In the lull of the evening, the Whitebeard pirates simmer down, with a certain redhead resting her chin on her palm as she stares sleepily at her crew mates. She hums, "Time to head back?"

Ace gripes drunkenly, "No way! We're staying -hicc- till the rest of the night!"

Willow coos as she begins herding her crew mates, "Come children, time for bed."

They start to leave, and Marco throws an arm around Willow as they walk back to the ship. He's gotten to the quiet observation part of alcohol's effects. Without really leaning on Willow, she merely guides him. "Do you feel better?"

Willow snips, "I'll feel that much better once we leave this island."

The group gets to their ship with no trouble and head to bed. Willow, however, remains a watchful presence on the ship, watching the moon travel the sky as she thinks. Occasionally she'll glance back over to the town they came from. After a few hours have passed, she straightens up only to freeze at the breath on her ear, "You look good without the hood."

Willow swats the man from before away, whispering, "What's the big idea? Can't just go around sneaking up on people."

She glares at the green eyed beauty and he smiles deviously, "Doflamingo put out a pretty big hit on you, gave your picture and everything to all your partners from before. Associating with Whitebeard won't save you." She sees the cool glint of his kukri knives as she slowly tries to create some distance.

Holding up her bandaged arms, in a sign of appeasement, "I'm unarmed at the moment."

He snickers suddenly and she smirks at his reaction, "There's no honor among thieves, Willow-chan. Don't you remember?"

Willow smiles, "All to well."

He moves in quite quickly to slash her, but she dodges and runs, leaping from the ship and rolling to a stand on the dock as she speeds away. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't have any weapons on her. It's also not in her nature to call for help. The man, who Willow knows as Kenshin, follows close behind, chuckling as he keeps pace.

Willow already feels sweat at her brow, and curses herself for not keeping in shape. She weaves through the familiar streets of the island as Kenshin calls behind her, "I know this island too, ya know!?"

Willow grins as she finally reaches the plaza with the fountain in the middle, she hops in the middle of the water, reaches the statue to pull something from a crevice at the base. Then she exits the water, dripping as she flashes a string of spare daggers. Tying an end of the string to her waist, she finds ease in sliding two off so she can throw them at Kenshin. He parries them away as he comes barreling at her. She smiles as she begins dancing away, throwing a few more to test out her hand, before she finds herself still pretty expert at her choice of fighting. Giggling to herself, she continues her little dance with Kenshin, who allows her fun to go on, before growing tired and Willow finds herself smiling face to face with her pursuer.

He asks, "What's so funny?"

Willow grins, "Beats me."

The green eyed beauty moves to slash her, but she blocks his blade's descent, and flicks two knives his way that embed in his stomach and shoulder. He grits while backing away, bleeding from the wounds she inflicted. Willow twirls a knife on her finger musing, "I don't go into business with people I don't think I can take down. I chose to be your partner because I knew I could put you down if we ever had a disagreement."

Kenshin glares at her, "You think you've won?"

Willow growls, "I know one of us is wounded and the other isn't."

Kenshin grins, "These are nothing, bitch. You'll have to rethink your evaluation of me."

In a flash, he's in front of her again punching her jaw to the pavement before slamming her into a wall with a heavy kick. She lands with a groan, coughing out blood as she glares at her old partner. He's walking up to her, "You do seem slower than before. Probably because of those bandages."

Willow cheekily smiles, "Awh, thanks for noticing." She begins swinging the wire with the knives, after detaching it. In quick succession, more knives fly at Kenshin. He blocks most but a few more slip past his guard. Then Willow is down to one knife that she's swinging around. This is the only time she ever engages in close combat. She rushes forward, slashing nicks and long gashes on Kenshin's body before he takes a knee bleeding heavily. Willow lets her knife hang as she regards him.

Kenshin chuckles, "I wasn't alone."

Willow narrows her eyes at him before a shot rings out. She grits her bloody teeth as she strains to stay on her feet, searching wildly around. The pain is a bitch, but she'll live as long as the next shot isn't in the heart area. The bastard shot her in the back. She storms over to Kenshin's laughing form, and drags her knife across his throat. "I could do with some silence right now, motherfucker."

She continues looking around, this time more calmly. It's in this state that, after dead silence and no more shots, she begins to move from the plaza. The sun is on the horizon as she steps back onto her ship. The early birds gasp at her appearance. She merely brushes past in a mood, and heads straight for the infirmary. Next thing that can be heard across the ship is the geezer reprimanding her for going and getting injured again.

Marco opens the door beside Ace as the two wonder what's going on, and what do they walk in on? Willow's bullet wound in her back is cleaned and all her bandages are removed showcasing the long slashes and all the other cuts from her time with Yuko. Ace's eyes narrow while Marco's eyebrows raise. Ace demands, "Did they do this to you?!"

Willow looks over her shoulder, then holds up her underarm to examine, she murmurs, "Yeah, so? It was a while ago. They're all healing pretty well, and Doc says they won't scar."

Ace wipes his face, "I'm going to burn them." He seems to mutter more angry yet incoherent words under his breath.

Marco shoos the Fire Human out, and remarks, "Who shot you? Did you go somewhere?"

Willow answers, "I killed one of them, but I don't know who shot me. They disappeared afterward."

Marco asks, "Did you know someone was after you?"

"I've been to this island before, but I knew it wouldn't be any trouble. Wasn't expecting someone else to take a shot though. It didn't feel like Doflamingo, felt like a different kind of personal." Willow turns to Marco with a pensive expression.

Marco steps closer, "You could've told us and we would've helped... You're a part of our crew now, Willow-chan. We're all here for you."

Willow looks from either of Marco's eyes, the sincerity of them is striking to her. She feels her heartbeat quicken as she blinks. He breaks the serious gaze and smiles, "Doc says he's almost finished with you. I'll send him back in. We're leaving the island." With that, Marco excuses himself.

Willow stares at the floor and Doc moves to finish stitching his patient. He already removed the bullet. He hums as he works and Willow's mind floats away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait. College has been a pain. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Review, Favorite, Follow. Hope ya'll enjoyed ;D


End file.
